Si algún día decides volver
by Baisers Ardents
Summary: La veo en fotos, revistas y en televisión. La conozco. Ella me conoció. Mantengo la esperanza de que vuelva, que deje los vicios, que acepte que su vida no gira en torno a excesos. La quiero devuelta, para volver a ser lo que nunca fuimos.
1. Prólogo

**Si algún día decides volver**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **La historia es mía. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Contiene escenas sexuales +18.

**Summary**: La veo en fotos, revistas y en televisión. La conozco. Ella me conoció. Mantengo la esperanza de que vuelva, que deje los vicios, que acepte que su vida no gira en torno a excesos. La quiero devuelta, para volver a ser lo que nunca fuimos.

**.**

**Prólogo**

**.**

_**Forks, 1969**_

Las zapatillas rojas y desgastadas tenían hoyos en la suela, por lo que el agua entraba en cada pisada que daba. Intentaba evitar los charcos, pero la preocupación constante no le permitía concentrarse. Chocó contra la parada del autobús y murmuró unas palabrotas.

—Bella, no puedes irte —insistió él, apoyándose en el tronco más cercano.

La lluvia los tenía a ambos empapados, pero no les importó, el agua que caía del cielo era lo menos importante en ese momento. Bella solo atinó a dejar la deplorable maleta en el suelo y cruzarse de brazos, levantando la barbilla para darle el discurso que había estado preparando con tanta antelación.

—¡Bella! Respóndeme —le suplicó Edward—. Dime qué sucedió, por qué te vas, quién te hizo daño…

—¡Ya para Edward! —le gritó Bella con la temperatura interna subiendo de a poco. Se sentía desesperada, no quería hacerle daño—. Me voy de este maldito pueblo, no quiero que me busques, solo que me olvides, nada más. ¿Cómo es que no logras entenderlo?

El rostro de Edward se crispó, lo que a Bella le provocó una larga punzada en el corazón. Inspiró aire, llevando la tranquilidad necesaria a sus pulmones. No podía flaquear ahora, no ahora que no era bienvenida ni en su propia casa.

—No logro entenderlo, porque no has sido capaz de decirme qué es lo que sucede contigo. —Ésta vez Edward utilizó un tono de voz bastante más duro.

Bella evitó mirarlo, le cohibía.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —inquirió.

—¿Por qué te vas? —preguntó rápidamente.

Isabella tragó y se obligó a mirarlo, pues ésta sería la última vez. Intentaba ser fuerte, pero era un esfuerzo agotador.

—Mírate —escupió—, eres solo un pintor, ¿crees que llegarás lejos? Lo dudo mucho. Yo soy una artista, no puedo quedarme en este pueblo, no a tu lado. ¡Necesito crecer! Nací para ser actriz, para ser reconocida en este maldito mundo de mierda. Nací para que me veneren, no para ayudarte a limpiar la habitación cada vez que chorrea el tarro de pintura.

Cada palabra salía con tanta veracidad, que hasta a ella le costó perdonárselo. No había querido decirlo en realidad, pero debía, era la única forma.

Edward sintió el odio hacia sí mismo por ser un bueno para nada, un chico incapaz de hacer feliz a una mujer tan delicada y completa como lo era ella. Pero no lograba entenderlo, hace solo unos días habían hecho el amor por primera vez en su vida, creía… creía que por alguna razón ese sería el camino correcto para ser al fin lo que tanto había deseado.

—¿Por qué ahora? Cuando fuimos a…

—Lo que sucedió camino al lago no fue nada —susurró ella, apretando su vestido con los puños cerrados.

Nada… Esa palabra se quedó estancada en el cálido cerebro de Edward.

Asintió con las lágrimas atascadas en su garganta de su bolsillo sacó un pequeño regalo. Un regalo de despedida para la mujer que amaba desde que era un niño.

—Supongo que tenía que dártelo en algún momento —le dijo él.

Bella suplicó que sus lágrimas no cayeran delante del cobrizo, pues su espectáculo se iría a los mil demonios.

—Gracias.

Lo guardó en la bolsa con cuidado para que no fuese a arrugarse. Por alguna extraña razón, sabía que ese sería su único lazo con Edward. No volvería a verlo, de eso estaba completamente segura.

Él se dio media vuelta para irse y recuperar el orgullo que tanto habían pisoteado, pero se dio la vuelta para decirle un par de cosas antes.

—Lamento no haber podido cumplir tus necesidades. Pudimos ser grandes amigos.

—Fuimos amigos, Edward.

—No. No lo fuimos. Nunca fuimos nada, solo… dos jóvenes que se acostaron a las afueras de la laguna.

Salió corriendo bajo la lluvia tosca, suplicando que ella se encontrase bien cuando llegase a destino. Llegó a casa en unos minutos y no tardó en derrumbarse contra la alfombra. Ella se había ido, le había dejado sin una gota de vacilación, le había dejado por ser un bueno para nada…

Bella recargó la cabeza en el letrero de la parada y comenzó a llorar. Le amaba con fervor, con tanta intensidad como nunca podría amar a alguien, pero lo sucedido hace unas horas no podía tolerarlo, ya no más. Edward jamás podría entenderlo, ni siquiera podía entenderla a ella. La única manera era irse de ahí y comenzar una nueva vida como tanto lo había soñado. Tenía que ser la mejor actriz de todas, sea como sea.

Se limpió las lágrimas y a lo lejos pudo ver el autobús acercándose lentamente. Le hizo la señal para que parara y se subió con la ayuda de un auxiliar. Cuando pagó el ticket hacia Nueva York, se sentó en el último asiento del lado izquierdo, mirando hacia la ventana mojada y empañada, diciéndole un último adiós a Forks, un último adiós a su madre y un último adiós a Edward.

.

* * *

Buenas noches chicas, les traigo una nueva historia muy romántica y dramática. Les prometo lágrimas y muchos suspiros, muchos más que en DCCF.

Bella será una mujer muy enredada, tanto que tiene secretos guardados muy dentro. Edward es un sol, un hombre lleno de amor para dar. Veamos quiénes serán los villanos también.

Si les interesa pueden ver el trailer de este fanfic aquí (quita espacios):

www . youtube watch?v = b0ZxK6XXR9w

Si les interesa pueden unirse al grupo de mis historias, en donde podremos hablar del fanfic y muchas cosas más (quita espacios):

www . facebook groups / 285661511533250 /

¡La próxima actualización será el domingo 13 de Octubre!


	2. Capítulo I

**Si algún día decides volver**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **La historia es mía y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Prohibida su copia. Contiene escenas sexuales +18.

Summary: La veo en fotos, revistas y en televisión. La conozco. Ella me conoció. Mantengo la esperanza de que vuelva, que deje los vicios, que acepte que su vida no gira en torno a excesos. La quiero devuelta, para volver a ser lo que nunca fuimos.

* * *

Recomiendo escuchar la canción **HACKENSACK **de **FOUNTAINS OF WAYNE** o la versión de **KATY PERRY. **

**.**

**I**

**.**

**Edward POV**

_**Forks, 11 de Febrero, 1979**_

Amarro los cordones de mi converse izquierda, mientras mi padre lee el periódico de esta mañana. Se ve relajado, eso me relaja a mí también. Últimamente no puede estar un minuto sentado sin que se pare para ir al baño; la diabetes hace estragos en su cuerpo.

Reviso mi agenda mental, quizá hoy tenía que ir a la casa de nuestra vecina, la Sra. Clancy, para arreglarle su sitial favorito. Su gran masa corporal le pasa la cuenta, aplastando todo lo que queda bajo su trasero. Quizá podría recomendarle un gimnasio, aunque acá en Forks no haya ni de esos.

No sé cocinar, me cruje el estómago; no sé qué hacer. Pienso en llamar a Jessica para que me ayude, pero luego recuerdo que está enojada conmigo porque no acepto que quiera algo más allá de una amistad. A veces siento que me hostiga, pero cocina muy bien. Y mi padre le adora.

—¿A qué hora es la cena? —inquiere, impaciente. Ahora está mejor para comer y eso me alegra.

—No tengo idea, papá —le contesto con sinceridad—. Yo no sé cocinar.

Se queda pensando un momento, con el ceño fruncido y la boca estirada, los lentes se le resbalan por la nariz, pero se las vuelve a posicionar con el dedo índice. Al minuto, alza el dedo que había utilizado para acomodar sus gafas y luego abre la boca para hablar.

—Podríamos pedir unos sándwiches y…

—Sabes que no puedes, tienes diabetes y los glúcidos están prohibidos para ti. No quiero que bajes más de peso —lo regaño. Odio que no se cuide.

Siento una punzada de culpabilidad por la manera en la que le hablo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Doce kilos perdidos por la diabetes y una cuenta carísima para él. Siento mucho que ahora yo tenga que trabajar para él más seguido; y las horas son muy malas. Extraño a mi madre.

Sé que a él también le duele no poder servir de mucho, aunque yo le digo lo contrario, para que no se sienta mal. Antes, Carlisle Cullen era el mejor carpintero del pueblo, ahora era un viejo que tenía a su hijo inútil trabajando en su taller, pagando el peor salario que cualquiera se pudiese imaginar. Muchos me dicen que podría buscar un trabajo mejor, como por ejemplo tía Elizabeth, que me daría el doble por tomar el puesto de junior en su pequeña empresa. La verdad es que no podía dejar a mi padre solo, su trabajo era lo que más le agradaba en la vida luego de que murió mamá.

—Llamaré a Jessica para que venga a hacernos algo, ¿sí? —le digo—. Creo que debo trabajar hoy.

—Ah, sí, sí. Me llamaron para un trabajo tuyo. El director de la preparatoria está aburrido de las goteras del techo, necesita que vayas a arreglarlo. El material es de madera, lo mismo que trabajar en carpintería, ¿no?

Miro mal a mi padre por aceptar ese trabajo para mí. Debo estar en altura para arreglar ese techo. No sé arreglar techos y odio las alturas. Lástima que ahora necesite dinero, aunque… viendo que Jessica pasará por estos lados y estaba enojada conmigo, será bueno irme por un rato, así no tengo que soportar malas miradas.

Cuando llamo a Jessica, las manos me sudan, creo que a veces le temo; es algo agresiva. No me he separado de ella desde aquella noche de graduación que me ayudó a salir de la broma de Emmett McCarty. Le debo tamaña generosidad.

—Lo hago por tu padre, no por ti. —Repito la misma frase internamente; siempre la dice cuando está enojada—. Dile que pasaré por ahí alrededor de las cuatro. Adiós.

Cuelgo el teléfono con fuerza. Tengo rabia. Se cae el retrato de mi madre con el movimiento de la mesita.

—Bruja —susurro al teléfono, como si aquello fuese Jessica.

Le comunico a mi padre que Jessica vendrá a hacerle algo para comer, sin antes darle una mirada triste al retrato de mi madre, Esme, que descansa en el mueble contiguo al sofá predilecto de Carlisle. Sin ella la vida se hace un poco más pesada, sobre todo ahora que mi padre está cargando con la enfermedad.

Me preparo mentalmente para lo que se viene, subirse en unas escaleras y arreglar un techo de metros más alto que yo. De tan solo pensarlo me da escalofríos. Pero el dinero que me pagarán servirá para pagar otro poco de la medicina de papá. Es necesario, tanto como para comer.

Me subo a mi camioneta Chevy del 50, color durazno ya desteñido. Tiene casi 30 años. Fue un regalo que le dio mi abuelo a mi padre el año 1959. Creo que debería pintarlo.

Llueve a cantaros en Forks, no hay ni rastros de la salida del sol. El frío me cala los huesos y los dedos se ponen rígidos contra el manubrio, por lo que debo moverlos constantemente para que no se me estanquen en la misma posición. Odio este frío insoportable, pero no puedo hacer más que quedarme hasta secarme; papá no puede estar solo.

Cuando estaciono frente al instituto de Forks, miles de recuerdos golpean mi cabeza. Por eso es que no me gusta venir, solo me hace recordar feos momentos. Intento buscar un recuerdo que me produzca algún signo de agrado, pero no hay.

Bajo del auto, sintiendo las gotas de lluvia golpeando mi cabeza con fuerza, no duro ni un segundo sin estar completamente mojado. En la entrada espera el director del establecimiento; es gordito y alto, risueño y suda bastante, por lo que siempre anda con un pañuelo bordado, que frota constantemente sobre su frente. Me hace un gesto de saludo con la mano, alegre y emocionado de verme.

—¡Muchas gracias por venir, Edward! —exclama, dando dos pasos hacia adelante, pero retractándose al notar las gotas gruesas contra su escasa cabellera.

—Buenas tardes, Sr. Dublin. ¿En dónde es el problema? —inquiero rápidamente, no tengo ánimos para charlar.

Por el rostro estupefacto del director, noto que mi directa y escasa forma de entablar conversación le es una total y horrible sorpresa, sobre todo porque fue mi mayor apoyo cuando estuve estudiando ahí. Sí, puede ser bastante feo de mi parte, pero ya estaba cansado de trabajar para los demás, siendo enviado como un simple obrero de mi padre.

—Bien. Podríamos ir a por el problema directamente, sí… —divaga.

Lo sigo por el recorrido que él utiliza, veo sus pies ir hacia el pasillo más próximo, justo frente a la repisa de cristal que contenía los premios y diplomas de alumnos destacados. A su lado descansaba el anuario, el cual contenía recuerdos de todos los años. Quizá estoy yo por ahí, aunque no me atrevo a mirarlo, el simple hecho de observarme hace diez años me da un poco de vergüenza y hace de este viaje algo más que incómodo.

El Sr. Dublin me muestra unos pequeños agujeros del techo ya podrido por la madera vieja. Noto que está tan arcaico, que en algún momento podría desquebrajarse. Es algo más serio, quizá necesitaré la ayuda de mi colega.

—Veo que necesitaré remodelar todo esto, ya está por caerse —le indico con mi dedo mientras le voy diciendo el problema.

El hombre asiente, aunque sé que no entiende absolutamente nada. Desde que estaba en este instituto, el pobre hombre era un cabeza dura, alguien poco autoritario para tener tal nivel en el lugar.

—Entonces le dejo hacer su trabajo, yo mientras iré a hacer lo mío. Muchas gracias, Edward —se despide afectuosamente de mí.

Suspiro cuando se va por el pasillo y entra a la salita pequeña, su oficina. Miro al techo nuevamente, buscando lo más fácil para hacer. No, definitivamente necesito de la ayuda de Jasper.

Jasper es mi primo, mi madre era una Whitlock, la segunda hija de Lucius Whitlock. Su hermana era la madre de Jasper, Martha Whitlock. Desde pequeños nos llevamos bien, ambos somos unos desdichados de la vida. Intento no pensar tan mal por él, al fin y al cabo recibirá la herencia de su padre el cual nunca lo quiso reconocer hasta hace unas semanas. Yo, en cambio, moriría trabajando de carpintero. O bueno, hasta que mi padre se fuese al mundo de los muertos.

Tomo el banquillo y subo dos peldaños, sintiendo la altura en la que me estaba inmiscuyendo. Inspecciono con los dedos la mojada madera, que ya está gris. Está completamente podrida, creo que no podrá resistir más temporales de Forks.

Pongo mis manos en la cintura y respiro profundamente, aguantando el frío casi asfixiante del lugar. También está húmedo, algo que no aguanto. Odio Forks, sin embargo, no tengo la suficiente valentía de irme de aquí.

Giro mi cabeza, distrayéndome un poco de la soledad y el silencio profundo del pasillo. Hoy es domingo, por lo cual, no hay nadie ni mucha actividad que digamos. Pero algo me llama la atención, es una fotografía de la generación del año 1969. La mía.

Sonrío apesadumbrado, no es algo que me gusta recordar, tampoco me genera buenas sensaciones. Solo hay algo…, alguien que me llama la atención.

—Bella —gimo.

Me palpita la cabeza, siento nauseas. No me había acordado de ella hace un buen tiempo. Qué cambiada está a como sale en la fotografía.

Me acerco al anuario y acaricio la fotografía gris y pastosa. Sus ojos tristes me llaman la atención, lo más probable es que aquel día no fue de los mejores, su mirada lo dice. A pesar de todo, sonríe, apelmaza el efecto casi horrible de la foto, con todos los chicos a su alrededor. Yo estoy en la otra esquina, observando a la nada; tampoco fue un buen día para mí aquella vez.

No sé cómo ni cuándo dejé de pensar en ella, como fue que de un día para otro mis pensamientos se hicieron humo. Quizá estaba tan ocupado en la diabetes de mi padre, que simplemente el ver televisión se hizo un lujo. Sí, solo ahí podía ver a Bella, ya que ella estaba felizmente situada en su mansión.

Comienzo a sufrir nuevamente su partida. Es intolerable. ¿Por qué me siento así? Es estúpido. Ambos jamás fuimos algo, ni siquiera amigos. Tampoco se debe acordar de mí. Soy un tarado.

Sacudo la cabeza para olvidarla, aunque sé que será difícil, dado que es la única mujer por la que he esperado cerca de 15 años. La amo desde que tengo uso de razón. O bueno, desde que la conocí; a los 13 años.

Era el primer periodo de la clase, un viernes a las 8.15; justo en matemáticas. Odiaba las matemáticas, y más ahora que era un nuevo año y todavía quedaban los meses restantes. No conocía a nadie a mí alrededor, nunca me quise integrar a ellos, porque la mayoría eran muy diferentes, no terminaban por agradarme.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí? —me preguntó una chica de voz poco chillona en comparación a las demás de la clase. Su aroma a fresas había calado hondo en mis fosas nasales, mareándome levemente.

No me preocupé en mirarla, no me interesaba ningún niño de mi edad. Menos aquella niña, que había profanado mi tranquilidad. Solo quería ir con mamá para que me abrazara cada vez que salía de clase y que me diese chocolate caliente como siempre. ¡Quería a mamá! Y luego ir al trabajo de papá para que me enseñara a hacer la cuna de mi hermanita, la que vendría pronto. Estaba muy emocionado por verla.

—Sí. Y rápido, que la Srta. Travelech ya ha llegado —gruñí.

Sentí como depositaba suavemente sus libros en la mesa y luego cruzaba sus manos y las dejaba ahí. Era bastante delicada, claro, como todas las niñitas que habían ahí.

—¿Eres nuevo? —me preguntó amigablemente.

La miré por el rabillo del ojo, solo noté una melena salvaje y rizada de color castaño, tan oscuro y frondoso que tapaba bastante su cara. Era pálida, lo vi en sus manos.

—No. Nací aquí y he estado toda mi vida en esta escuela —dije, ahora más tranquilo al notar que la chica era más agradable que los demás.

La mayoría terminaba hablándome de objetos caros y tecnología futurista, de juguetes tan estrafalarios como ridículos. Lo que más me causaba gracia era que ninguno podría pagarlo, eran demasiado caros, todos se ilusionaban, pero yo no servía para aquello. En 1962 era imposible pagarlo.

—¿Y por qué estás sentado solo? —volvió a cuestionar.

Me dolía contestar aquello. A pesar de todo, yo nunca había querido estar solo.

—Bueno… No encajo con esos chicos —le contesté, encogiéndome de hombros.

Dio una pequeña risita, lo que me estremeció ligeramente. Poseía una muy linda melodía.

—Yo tampoco creo encajar mucho, aquí la mayoría parece tener su propio círculo y soy nueva…

—Eso ya lo sé —dije secamente.

—Auch.

—Ok, lo siento. No soy muy amigable que digamos —me disculpé, girándome levemente para poder mirarla por primera vez.

Casi me caí del pupitre. Era la chica más linda que había visto en mi corta vida. Grandes ojos marrones, con pestañas negras decorando su alrededor; una nariz respingada y larga; unos labios llenos y de fuerte color coral. Su cabello, rizado levemente y amontonado en un lado de su hombro, no era muy largo, pero sí sedoso y femenino. Lo que más me atrajo fue el leve rubor de sus mejillas.

Ambos nos quedamos mirando un largo rato, sin decir ni hacer nada.

.

Agito mi cabeza para evitar pensar en ello. Solo me hace mal. Me da una nostalgia enorme y me hace reír por lo estúpido que fui de niño. Era un amargado, odiaba a mí alrededor. Pero solo ella había puesto en mí una chispa de entusiasmo.

Si tan solo hubiese sido fiel a mi amistad…

Sigo con mi trabajo, pasándome por la mente cualquier escenario menos doloroso. Aunque mi mente me juega chueco, porque las preguntas rutinarias con respecto a ella se hacen cada vez más grandes.

A veces me pregunto ¿en dónde estás?, sabiendo ya la respuesta a aquello. En L.A. O teniendo citas con guapos actores de cine. La última vez que la vi, estaba con Christopher Walken en una linda cita, a pesar de que ya llevaban años de diferencia.

Termino con el techo, inspeccionando toda la madera podrida; veo que me hará falta la ayuda de Jasper. Espero que no tenga cosas que hacer.

Desde lejos veo acercarse el director. Ahora tengo menos ánimos de aguantar palabrería, quiero salir del lugar, todo me trae recuerdos. Pero no alcanzo a irme, él ya está a mi lado con una sonrisa bobalicona.

—¿Y qué tal? —me indica al techo con su cabeza.

Inspiro aire y luego lo exhalo, intentando calmarme.

—Todo bien. Vendré mañana con Jasper para cambiar la madera y restaurar el techo, así no tendrá goteras en su escuela. ¡Nos vemos mañana, Sr. Dublin! —me escabullo rápidamente con aquellas palabras de despedida.

—Dale mis saludos a tu padre, ¿eh?

Asiento levemente, tomo mi maletín con las herramientas y salgo disparado hacia la lluvia. Doy un respingo en cuanto la primera gota moja mi rostro. Hace mucho frío. Me subo a la camioneta, temblando, y de inmediato enciendo la calefacción.

Tengo una sensación amarga creciendo en mi garganta, como si volviese el vómito que he guardado por tantos años. Me río con pesar. Nunca podré olvidarla, ni aunque me borrasen la memoria. ¡Pero quiero hacerlo! Odio con todo mi corazón el sentimiento que crece más y más todos los días.

Quizá un trago haría bien. Sí. Eso limpiará mis nervios. O por lo menos me hará olvidar por unas horas, si es que me embriago, claro.

—Lo de siempre, Will, gracias —pido, sentándome en la barra.

—Te ha pillado la lluvia, ¿eh, Edward? —dice el viejo Will.

Asiento distraídamente, él sabe cómo soy. Callado, tranquilo. Me gusta estar en mi propio mundo, mi propio dolor.

—Ese hombre sí que es un afortunado —comenta un hombre a mi lado, mirando hacia la televisión que hay en lo alto, justo en la esquina. Veo que Will ha decidido comprar una de último modelo. _Debe irle bien_, pienso.

Comienzan a conversar sobre Christopher Walken, un actor de televisión ya bastante famoso. A mí no me interesa, o eso creí. Con tan solo escuchar su voz se elevaron mis bellos.

—Isabella —susurro para mis adentros.

Era ella, la Isabella que conocí hace tantos años y se fue a Los Ángeles a probar suerte. Entabla una conversación con Christopher Walken, en una aproximación bastante dolorosa. No lo culpo, sí que es guapo, cualquier mujer famosa como ella puede acercársele y quién sabe intentar algo más.

Están en un evento, al parecer es noticia que ellos puedan ser pareja. O eso se deja entrever.

—Ya cámbiale. Pon _western_ —exclama uno de los que juega billar cerca de la entrada al segundo piso.

—No. Espera —digo.

Noto que darán una entrevista de ella. Cielos. Es tan guapa. Demasiado, en realidad. Viste un vestido rojo carne, su cabello rizado hacia un lado de su hombro, su piel crema hace juego con aquellos colores que resaltan su cutis tan bien cuidado, y sus ojos…, sus cuencas chocolate están marchitas, rotas y dolidas. Su mirada es de tristeza, tanto así que a mí también me duele en lo más profundo de mi alma.

Trago de golpe el ron, el cuerpo entero me da cosquillas y sé que pronto caeré. El alcohol acaba conmigo en un segundo.

Manejo intranquilo por el mismo recorrido de todos los días. Ya no me molesta la monotonía. A veces no sé si es costumbre, pero si llegasen a perturbar mi vida, no me sentiría cómodo. A pesar de todo, me gusta hacer siempre lo mismo, me hace sentir seguro.

Estaciono frente a mi casa, pero me quedo un momento divagando dentro de mi mente, creyendo quizá que lo mejor sería no volver a pisar la casa de mi padre, solo demuestro ser un hombre infeliz y eso le duele mucho. Sé que por un momento él buscará de mí algo más, me pedirá que me case, que tenga hijos, que le haga feliz… No sé cómo hacerlo, ni con quién. Desde que mamá se fue no he podido entender cómo es que el amor que mi padre nunca terminó por profesar le ha vuelto loco. Yo amo, sin correspondencia, sin un receptor, y ya me estoy volviendo loco.

Gimo y apego mi frente en el manubrio y de pronto sonrío, pues los recuerdos golpean mi cabeza como si fuesen remolinos estrellados que reavivan mi felicidad por segundos.

Hace tanto que no sé de ella, hace tanto que no veo su rostro en vivo.

—_Mamá cree que estoy en casa de Ángela —me dijo, sentándose de golpe en el asiento del lado derecho. _

—_No me gusta que le mientas —proferí un tanto preocupado. _

—_No seas gruñón, Tony —su tono de voz era divertido. _

_Rodé los ojos y no pude ocultar una sonrisa. _

—_Sabes que no me gusta que me digan Tony, Bella —susurré lentamente, poniendo mi codo en el manubrio para observarla mejor. _

_Se cruzó de brazos con aire indiferente. _

—_Pero a mí me gusta decirte así. —Hizo un puchero ridículo. _

_Negué ante su forma infantil de expresarse, a pesar de que quería reírme junto a ella. Siempre alegaba que parecía un viejo, que mi forma de ser me adquiría una madurez notable, pero sabía que muy en el fondo, si yo no hubiese sido así, ella nunca habría madurado lo suficiente para irse de mi lado. _

—_Supongo que hoy me llevarás al lago —me instó inconscientemente. _

_Le sonreí abiertamente. _

—_Es tu lugar favorito. _

_Sus mejillas se sonrojaron profundamente, hasta el punto en que solo me provocaron ternura. Acerqué mi mano hasta su rostro para acariciar su piel, ella no se apartó, cerró los ojos y de golpe juntó sus labios con los míos. Yo lo deseaba hace tanto que hasta me parecía un sueño. _

_Su beso era delicado, esponjoso, cálido y mojado. Sabía a frutas y a tranquilidad. _

_Sus brazos se enredaron en mi cuello, invitándome a seguir. Se acomodó sobre mí, a pesar de que el auto era pequeño e incómodo. Yo no sabía qué hacer, era Isabella la que estaba sobre mí, la persona con la que soñé día a día, la única chica que adornaba mis fantasías. Era como un sueño. _

—_No seas tímido —me susurró contra los labios. _

_Tomó ambas manos y las puso contra sus muslos. El ardor en cada parte de mi cuerpo se hizo notar enseguida. _

—_Bella —jadeé—. Me sorprende. _

—_Shh… —siseó—. Déjate llevar. _

Suspiro y golpeo el manubrio con rabia. Todos esos recuerdos deberían irse a parar al demonio. ¿Por qué insisto? ¿Por qué no sé nada de ella?

* * *

Hola. Este es el primer capítulo del fanfic. Es de la perspectiva de Edward así que ahí saben lo que sucedió, Bella nunca volvió ni luego de diez largos años. ¿Qué sucederá en el futuro? ¿Qué es de Bella? ¿Qué pasará por su mente? Eso se vendrá en el próximo capítulo que será actualizado el mismísimo domingo :D

La historia se me ocurrió gracias a la canción HACKENSACK, la que expuse arriba para que la escucharan. Si notan la letra se darán cuenta que quise darle un significado también al fanfic.

Espero sus rr y sus comentarios en el grupo :333

Muchos besos.


	3. Capítulo II

**Si algún día decides volver**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **La historia es mía y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Prohibida su copia. Contiene escenas sexuales +18 y lenguaje subido de tono.

Summary: La veo en fotos, revistas y en televisión. La conozco. Ella me conoció. Mantengo la esperanza de que vuelva, que deje los vicios, que acepte que su vida no gira en torno a excesos. La quiero devuelta, para volver a ser lo que nunca fuimos.

* * *

Recomiendo escuchar la canción **Dark Paradise **de **Lana del Rey.**

**.**

**II**

**.**

**Isabella POV**

_**Las Vegas, 4 de Julio, 1979**_

Golpeo la tabla con mi tacón mientras bebo de mi última botella de vodka. Cuando acabo la lanzo hacia la pared y ésta termina haciéndose trizas en el suelo. Sonrío con ironía, la sensación es exquisita.

Tomo la cajetilla de la mesa y saco un cigarrillo con los dientes, el que luego enciendo con la llama de la vela que ilumina mi solitario cuarto de hotel.

Odio la soledad a pesar de lo acostumbrada que estoy de ella. La veo saludarme todas las mañanas, diciéndome buenos días, como también la noto abrazarme por las noches cada vez que intento dormir. A pesar de todo termino bebiendo otra botella de vodka y me fumo las cajetillas que el dinero en efectivo puede comprarme.

Froto mi frente con lentitud, aplacando el dolor que se forma constantemente. James adula mi tranquilidad con respecto a esto, pues sabe que el dolor ya ha sido parte de mi día a día cada vez que me embriago.

Me paro de la escalera y camino hasta el jukebox para poner algo de Jim Morrison. Oh… Brillante y talentoso Jim, tan solitario y demente como yo presente en este cuarto. La música me hace vibrar, mueve mis entrañas en un extraño júbilo que pocas veces reconozco. Eso es. Me hace feliz. No acostumbro a estar feliz.

Hago una pirueta en el aire y caigo al suelo con fuerza. Comienzo a reír desenfrenadamente; la sonrisa solo puede dármela el alcohol y mis caídas de mierda. Oh, cómo extraño reír y sonreír, gritarle al mundo que soy feliz. No lo soy y no lo seré, y no sé por qué.

Me froto el trasero que solo cubre la bombacha y doy un par de traspiés. Procuro estabilizarme, el alcohol no debe ganarme la batalla esta vez. Apago el cigarrillo, no debo causar un accidente como el de aquella vez en mi departamento, cuando quemé gran parte de la sala por quedarme dormida con uno encendido. Me sacaron por milagro.

El recuerdo me hace sonreír. Esa fue la única vez que mamá se preocupó por mí desde que me marché. James me aconseja que no deba hacerlo otra vez, que es peligroso para mí y para mi carrera. Mi carrera… ¿Esto es una carrera? Solo me paro contra una cámara y narro un par de palabras; ahí todos me adoran y gano mucho dinero. Demasiado. Y ni sé qué hacer con él.

Me quito la remera con rapidez, ésta cae desparramada al suelo. Luego me acerco a la ventana y miro con esplendor las luces de Las Vegas: incandescentes, sofisticadas, ambiciosas. Oh Dios, cómo odio este lugar.

Otra vez me siento hundida y miserable, incapaz de ver lo hermoso de la vida. ¡No hay nada hermoso en esta vida! Nunca lo habrá. Mis dedos pican y ansían tomar el teléfono que está solo a metros. Ansío llamar a mamá, pero ella me odia. No debí dejarla sola, gracias a mí consiguió ese cáncer de páncreas. Tampoco acepta mi dinero, dice que es sucio, como yo. ¿Y entonces cómo planea evitar esa enfermedad miserable? ¡No tiene ni un peso! Phill se lo quitó todo.

Apago la luz y me lanzo a la cama blanda y esponjosa, restriego mi rostro en la almohada limpia y por un momento extraño un solo lugar. Su cama. Pero, ¿qué estoy pensando? Es la borrachera, eso es.

La última vez que sentí la compañía de alguien en mi cama fue ayer, con James. Vuelvo a dar una sonrisa bobalicona, pues los recuerdos me estremecen. James es un buen amigo, sabe hacer muchas cosas… Y hacérmelas, también. Pero en el fondo sé que solo le importa mantener su trabajo en lo alto, representarme y llevarme a entrevistas como es costumbre. Así él gana dinero y yo también. Aunque a él le sirve, pero a mí realmente no sé de qué.

Bostezo por última vez y caigo en la inconciencia rotunda, dejándome llevar al único momento en el cual me siento paciente, plena, el único momento en que no siento rencor, dolor y angustia.

. . .

—No quiero —gimo rotundamente.

—Tienes que levantarte ahora, Isabella —me dice en tono paciente.

Sé que está al lado de la cama con sus manos puestas en la cintura, mirándome ceñudo. Siempre lo hace y eso me divierte hasta cierto punto.

Siento demasiado sueño. Los párpados me pesan, la cabeza me palpita y la garganta raspa contra cada trago de saliva que doy inconscientemente.

—La habitación apesta a cigarrillo. ¿Cómo planeas entregarla? ¿No te da vergüenza? —insiste con sus palabras, las que me hacen martillear aún más el cerebro.

Reprimo un grito, me levanto a duras penas y golpeo la pared con la almohada que tenía entre las manos.

—¡¿Nunca me dejarás tranquila?! —le grito.

Me paro frente al espejo del baño y me miro un momento. Estoy desastrosa. Cabello revuelto, maquillaje corrido por el rostro y unas ojeras descomunales. Abro el grifo y dejo caer el agua por un rato hasta meter las manos y mojarlas, luego froto ambas contra mi cara.

James aparece detrás de mí y me mira con decepción.

—¿Te importa si te largas para que me dejes refrescarme? —le digo irritada.

—Isabella, son las 2 de la tarde. Louis quiere que conozcas el casino _Matrushka_.

—¿Para que después me acueste con él? —le susurro.

James cierra la boca bruscamente. Luego insiste.

—Sabes que yo no te obligué a que lo hicieras —indicó.

Tiene razón, pero por una parte me siento utilizada por él.

—Soy un producto sonriente, a ti qué te importa lo que sienta.

Me doy la vuelta y busco entre los cajones el vestido necesario. Uno rojo sin hombros y brillante como una estela; es demasiado ceñido. James me sigue en mi recorrido sin decirme nada, por lo que me molesta.

—Prometiste dejar de sentir —me susurra detrás de mí.

Me quedo pensando en sus palabras, en el horrible sentimiento que me embarga. Lo desecho de inmediato, cualquier sentimiento dejó de existir cuando me marché de casa.

—Es difícil si cada vez que veo un cuadro me acuerdo de él —gimo.

James cierra los ojos por un momento, preparado para darme el discurso de siempre.

—Te saqué de aquellos callejones sin pensar en lo talentosa que eras, vi en ti las ganas de triunfar, de ser alguien en la vida.

—Y te lo agradezco —repito mis palabras.

Pone ambas manos en mi cintura y me queda mirando con sus ojos azules por un largo rato, observando mi rostro, pincelando sus pacíficos océanos en mí. No tarda en descender su mano hasta mi coxis y tirar levemente de la piel; es su única forma de decirme que le pertenezco, es demasiado cobarde para gritarlo, o incluso demasiado cobarde para rebatir, pues no soy suya.

—No busco tus sentimientos, mi pequeño _Picaflor_, busco tu talento. Quita aquel rencor, esa desazón. Eso acabó. ¿O quieres volver a las calles?

No quería volver a tocar ese tema, no con él.

—No lo haré, James —le susurro.

Enredo mis manos en su cuello y elevo mi rostro hasta el suyo para lamer su cuello. Es la única forma de que se quede callado, excitándolo a pesar de que no tengo ganas. James me aprieta con fuerza y atrapa mi trasero con sus manos.

—Así me gusta, mi pequeño _Picaflor_.

James me representa desde hace años, me sacó de la calle en mis peores periodos. Trabajaba en un prostíbulo de jovencitas; recordaba perfectamente a Madame Esther, quien me ofreció el puesto de puta cara al ver mi _rostro delicado _y mi _delgado cuerpo_. Ahí me encontró James, cuando disponía a hacerle una felación a cambio de una buena suma de dinero. Me afirmó que me elevaría y me haría famosa, a pesar de que no le encontraba sentido, pero sentí la necesidad de decirle a todos aquellos que mi talento tenía futuro, y así todos los que se rieron de mí podrían atragantarse con sus propias palabras. Y lo hice, ahora soy famosa, tanto que Christopher Walken me pretendía, tanto que tenía películas y dinero suficiente para seguir elevándome aún más.

Y de lo único que me preocupo constantemente era de lo que él puede pensar. Él… _Edward_.

Intenté olvidarlo, día a día me prometí dejarlo ir, evitarle este sufrimiento. Yo no podía ofrecerle nada, solo miseria. Nunca lo entendió, o por lo menos no lo hizo cuando me fui de Forks.

No logramos ser nada.

Junto mis labios con los suyos y rápidamente lamo su lengua con la mía, enredándolas en el único punto que no me sentí yo. La lujuria nubla mi mente, incrementa las ganas de volar, de fluir. James baja lentamente mi bombacha y cae al piso sin el menor ruido, mientras yo le quito la cara camisa blanca y la lanzo detrás de mí. Me levanta con ambas manos y me enreda en su cadera, me quita la playera y ahí estoy, desnuda ante él.

Caemos en la cama, él sobre mí como poseso. Tiro de su cabello rubio y lo miro con ojos amenazantes.

—Tú abajo. Sabes que quien manda aquí soy yo —gruño.

Asiente y me da la vuelta, dejándome sobre él.

.

Estoy desnuda sobre la cama viendo a James arreglarse la ropa. Otra vez me mira ceñudo, porque es muy tarde. Le doy otra calada a mi cigarrillo y me yergo con los codos sobre la cama. Me siento sucia, tan sucia que no soy capaz de quitarme la mugre ni con miles y miles de orgasmos. Me doy asco y a pesar de todo no puedo evitar seguir haciéndolo.

—¿Qué se siente acostarse con la puta de Hollywood? —le pregunto, sonriendo de por medio.

—¿Así quieres llamarte? —Se da la vuelta, abrochando los últimos botones de su camisa.

Me encojo de hombros y vuelvo a inhalar el humo del cigarrillo. Me siento invadida del vicio por unos segundos y de inmediato lo boto. Miro la abstracta forma del humo, la forma en que se marcha de mi lado, como mis sueños y mis deseos.

—Siempre seré una puta, ¿no? —insisto en despotricar contra mí.

James y yo somos amantes, y amigos, quizá. A veces creo que el sexo es la única forma de sentirme alguien, porque mi cuerpo reacciona con un orgasmo y ahí me siento hermosa, única e inigualable. Pero son solo segundos. Los demás minutos de mi día a día son solo dinero, flashes, cenas de mierda, fumar, beber alcohol y mirar por la ventana, pensando en mi madre y en él.

—Las putas se venden, cariño. Tú estás acá para brillar, para decirle al mundo que eres una princesa —me sonríe.

—Una princesa —río—. No seas ridículo, James, las princesas tienen de qué sentirse útiles en la vida, viven con la corona y la gente alaba hasta su respiración.

Prefiero no seguir con el tema. Me levanto de la cama y me meto al baño para darme una ducha. Pronto me espera la peor de las necedades.

.

—Te ves hermosa —insiste James, luego de cerrar el vestido por mi espalda.

No le contesto, su calificativo es superficial.

Camino hasta el tocador, en donde espera mi maquillista, Charlotte. Es preciosa. Rubia, rizos a la moda y una suave caída de sus senos abultados. Ella perfectamente podría ser estrella de cine, no yo, que no tengo nada que ofrecer más que sexo.

—Tu vestido es muy bonito —me dice con su típico acento francés.

—Gracias —respondo.

Está siendo sincera, alabó mi vestido, no a mí.

—Voy a remarcarte los pómulos y profundizaré tus ojos…

Tiene la mala costumbre de detallarme cada uno de sus procesos en mi cara, lo que a mí me importa una mierda. No me interesa su trabajo, solo que acabe ya, pues me estresa.

—Termina ya. Queda poco tiempo —ordeno.

Asiente rápidamente, sin antes darme una mirada intimidada, abriendo sus ojos verdes más de lo que éstos acostumbran. Enseguida recurre a limpiar mi cutis con una esponja, mientras James se acerca sigilosamente hacia mí para recitarme todo mi espectáculo junto a la empresa y ese tal Louis.

Louis es un conocido magnate que prepara una fiesta en su casino de lujo, ubicado aquí en Las Vegas. No sé qué edad tiene ni cómo es. Tampoco me importa. Solo sé que invitó a muchas estrellas, entre ellas yo. Cuando James supo se volvió histérico, pues, según él, era todo un honor su invitación.

Una novedad en pleno 4 de Julio del 79.

—¿Alice asistirá? —exclamo al oír su nombre.

—Por supuesto. Ambas son mis estrellas —dice.

Alice Brandon fue mi compañera de cuarto en el prostíbulo. Se había escapado de un manicomio cerca de Pensilvania, según sus padres ella era una loca. Sufría de sueños premonitorios y podía leer las cartas, como las gitanas. Todavía lo hace, pero últimamente dice que le trae malos recuerdos.

Es mi única amiga, sabe entenderme completamente. Pero nunca he necesitado de sus consejos; me gusta estar sola en mi paraíso oscuro, en el único lugar en donde puedo pensar y sentirme la basura que soy.

—¿En dónde se encuentra ahora? —digo algo incómoda, pues Charlotte maquilla mis labios con un pincel.

—De camino al _Matrushka_.

Ella es responsable, no como yo.

Me siento estúpida en las inmensidades de este cuarto, tan grande y tan claustrofóbico. Mas tanto protocola me asquea, ser el centro de atención para tanta gente, que me preparen para dejar de ser yo misma: una basura.

Recuerdo bien la sensación de alivio cuando mi vida se consumía en aquellas llamas y en el monóxido, sentía que por primera vez era importante, alguien que merecía la atención de un puñado de personas. Patético, vil y cruel. Cuando me dormí aquella vez sentía que era el momento de olvidarme del mundo, de dejar de pensar por un solo momento. El cigarrillo no tardó en consumir las cortinas y gran parte de las sábanas; yo dormía en las escaleras, tan borracha que no pude darme cuenta del humo que estaba respirando.

Rememoré muy bien que soñé maravillas, que vivía feliz en un mundo de amor, en una fantasía utópica e hilarante. Cuando desperté solo vi la cabeza de James y de Alice, la última lloraba amargamente, no así el primero, que de lo único que se preocupaba era de lo que tenía que inventar para los medios.

Sentí frustración, un calor interno imposible de evitar. Pero también tenía marcas físicas, pues una llama logró penetrar mi piel en mi costado derecho, una parte casi ridícula de mí. Lo agradecí, pues era la marca de la única vez que deseé morir. E, irónicamente, se parecían bastante a las marcas de cigarrillo que había dejado mi padrastro en la parte trasera de mi cuello.

Charlotte acaba y me ofrece el espejo, pero lo evito, no me importa verme en el espejo. ¿En qué momento podría interesarme ver la máscara que han puesto sobre mí, intentando ocultar la oscuridad de mis ojos?

—Ya sabes que lo odio, Charlotte. Ahora lárgate y déjanos a James y a mí a solas —vuelvo a ordenarle sin mirarla.

Siento la puerta cerrarse detrás de mí y con rapidez me levanto. Aliso mi vestido, que cae con elegancia por mis piernas hasta los tobillos. James me tiende una caja de una marca de tacones bastante conocida. La tomo, abro la tapa y calzo el par de quince centímetros en mis pies. Son rojos y tienen la punta descubierta para que se vean un par de dedos.

—Te tengo un regalo —me señala otra cajita, de terciopelo. Una joya.

—¿De tu parte? —le pregunto extrañada; no acostumbra a regalarme cosas, es demasiado tacaño.

—No. De Louis.

Ruedo los ojos con rabia. ¿Qué quiere ese tipo de mí?

—Dejé de venderme por joyas cuando mamá no aceptó mi dinero. Devuélveselo —gruño.

En el prostíbulo muchas veces me regalaban joyas, aretes de diamante y perlas carísimas, las que yo vendía para tener dinero y enviárselo a mamá. Al tiempo después supe que ese dinero lo devolvía y mi prima se lo quedaba. Nunca me sentí más miserable que aquella vez. Por esa razón recuerdo muy bien que me acosté con todos los que pude, deseando que todo llegase a sus oídos para que supiera todo lo que pasé por ella y nunca supo agradecer.

—Debes usarlo. Es la manera de agradecer por tu visita. Hazlo —me dice con severidad.

Reprimo un gemido de dolor. ¡Ansío salir de este túnel lo antes posible! ¿Cuánto me queda para la muerte? ¿Cuántos segundos faltan para terminar para siempre?

Mi vida acabó cuando supe que la suya lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo.

_1969, Nueva York. _

—_¡Carta de Washington! —me gritó Alice, entrando a la habitación con leves saltos. _

_Llevaba un conjunto rojo y unos ligueros del mismo color. Pronto debía cogerse a otro cliente. _

—_¿Para quién? —le pregunté cuando acabé de maquillarme. _

—_Para ti, claro está —me indicó al sobre. _

_Lo tomé con rapidez y lo rompí de inmediato. El remitente era de Forks, de mi prima Carmen. _

—_Pero… —logré soltar de mis labios petrificados. _

_**Lamento profundamente informarte de esto mediante carta, pero me era imprescindible, sobre todo porque nadie más podía hacerlo. A la guerra de Vietnam asistió Edward, no logró salir vivo. Lo lamento mucho. Espero que estés bien, sea donde sea que te encuentres. **_

_**Lo siento, de verdad. **_

_**Carmen. **_

_Fruncí el ceño al ver el trozo de papel que estaba en el fondo del sobre. Era la carta de condolencias de parte del ejército. El papel, amarillento y levemente roto en sus costados, decía claramente Edward Cullen. _

_No me percaté de las lágrimas que estaba lanzando, de cómo mojaba mis mejillas y las envolvía de la desazón, de la amargura. _

—_Bella, ¿sucede algo? —me preguntó Alice, atrapando mis hombros con sus pequeñas manos. _

_Arrugué ambos papeles y gemí. _

No podría describir el dolor que sentí en ese momento, la culpa y la angustia de no volver a verlo. Nunca pensé que aquello sucedería, nunca creí que el mundo se me derrumbaría de tal manera.

Lloré noches y días completos, envuelta en la nube obscura de la soledad errante. No podía creerlo, seguía insistiendo en que pudo ser un error, pero volvía a mirar el papel, una y otra vez, para darme cuenta de que realmente estaba muerto. Y yo lo dejé, sin la posibilidad de ser algo más.

Tecleaba una y otra vez su número, esperando a que su padre me contestara para darle el pésame, pero enseguida me arrepentía. Lo consideraba inútil dadas las circunstancias.

Desde ese momento no volví a ver la vida de otra manera.

.

Me meto a la limusina junto a James, un espacioso carro lleno de lujos. Por la ventana veo las luces incandescentes y el movimiento bohemio de las personas felices. Feliz es una palabra que no entra en mi vocabulario. Y lo deseo.

—No te gusta Las Vegas —me susurra, besando mi hombro. Lo quité de inmediato.

—Todo este mundo me da asco —le susurro también.

—¿Más que aquel prostíbulo?

¿Va a sacar eso en cara cada vez que yo revele la rabia interna que estoy sintiendo?

—Déjame en paz.

Cuando llegamos al famoso casino, casi caigo de bruces. Es gigante y hermoso, tengo que decirlo. Parece un palacio ruso, de esos que escasamente pude ver en películas. En graves letras moradas y con luces decía: CASINO MATRUSHKA.

—Llegamos —anuncia James.

—No me digas —murmuro sardónicamente.

Mi representante me ignora.

El chofer se baja y nos abre la puerta. Salgo yo primero y los flashes me enceguecen. Oigo mi nombre y de inmediato me dedico a sonreír, a saludar y a decirle a todo el mundo lo feliz que estoy de estar aquí.

Me siento tan vacía, tan idiota y falsa. Con este vestido rojo, estos tacones caros, este maquillaje absurdo en la cara. No soy más que un producto, una sustancia para que la sociedad zacee sus ganas. Nunca he sido yo misma en estas tierras, nunca he podido gritar toda la mierda que guardo dentro, ni siquiera con Alice. Ni siquiera morir se me hace posible; terminaría siendo una mártir del espectáculo como tantos otros.

No era Marilyn Monroe, a pesar de cuánto le admiraba. Fácil era acostarme en la cama a drogarme con pastillas, pero así todos me recordarían, ¡pero de nada! La muerte es el intento de liberación más prolijo del que conozco, no hay más que eso. Ni los cobardes, ni siquiera los más miserables… Solo la liberación y ya, estás del otro lado, durmiendo quizá.

Yo quería hundirme, porque la sola idea de estar muerta me parecía incluso inmerecida para mí. No ansiaba que toda la masa terrenal me ame luego de matarme, solo ansiaba despertarme en mi cama y sentirme importante, realmente importante. Pero lo había perdido todo.

Muchas veces creía que, ese afán por desmerecer a la muerte, eran solo ilusiones vanas muy dentro de mi mente, creyendo quizá que todavía quedaba algo de esperanza en mi mente. Nunca entendía por qué no agarraba una navaja y me daba de lleno en las muñecas, o me metía al mar hasta retorcerme sin aire. Quizá no era lo suficientemente valiente.

Pero, ¿por qué? Cada vez que cerraba mis ojos podía sumergirme en lo miserable de la vida, pensando por todo lo que estaba pasando. Deseaba con fervor volver a verlo y es por eso que cerrando los ojos solo podía estar junto a él. En un momento sí quise estar muerta, pero él no hubiese preferido que lo haga, porque siempre decía que tenía tanto talento por descubrir…

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al volver a recordarlo, a sumergir mis recuerdos en él. No tuve la oportunidad de volver a verlo y ya estaba muerto. Muerto.

Recuerdo muy bien la última vez que lo vi, él empapado por la lluvia que caía torrencialmente. Me retuvo por largos minutos, pero yo no le hice caso, necesitaba salir de la casa de mi padrastro, aunque eso tuviese que dejar a mi madre podrida en la soledad. Yo esperaba en la parada del bus, con Edward a mi lado para que no me marchara, pidiéndome explicaciones del por qué lo dejaba ahí.

"_No somos nada. No te debo explicaciones de mi paradero. Lárgate". _

Aquella frase… Aquella maldita frase llena de odio. No sé por qué se la dije, quizá para no hacerle daño. O para no hacerme daño a mí misma.

Ahí solo fue capaz de mirarme y largarse, pateando las piedras que había en el suelo, con el cabello pegado a la frente y la ropa mojada. Enseguida llegó el autobús.

Ahora está muerto. Simple para la vida, el tormento eterno para mí.

¿Me habrá perdonado? ¿Habrá estado bien en todo el tiempo que no pudimos vernos? ¿Me habrá buscado?

¡Basta de preguntas!, me regañé. Debía levantar la barbilla, dejar de sentir, por lo menos esta noche, ser la estrella, la grande, la Isabella. El Picaflor de cada hombre existente, llevándome el polen de sus pétales adinerados, largándome con rapidez para que nadie pudiese secuestrarme.

—¡Bella! —grita Alice, corriendo hasta mí con su vestido lleno de plumas. Solo ella podría llevar algo tan vanguardista y exorbitante—. ¿Sucede algo? ¿No te gusta el lugar? ¡Es precioso!

Sin darme cuenta, ya estoy del brazo de James en el hall del casino más conocido de Las Vegas. Ni siquiera tomé atención en los periodistas, solo en mis recuerdos me sumergí y sin tener noción del tiempo ni del lugar.

—No, no te preocupes —le susurro.

James me mira interrogante y algo molesto, pues no estoy actuando correctamente el papel de perra celestial.

Le da dos golpes a su barbilla con el dedo índice y corazón. _Sé la perra_, quiere decirme. Barbilla arriba, arrogancia y lujuria.

Le hago caso. Levanto mi barbilla y miro a cada ser como si fuesen algo más que mugre en mis zapatos.

* * *

Hola. Este cap muestra la vida de Bella y su forma de ver la vida. Muy pronto saldrán los secretos y el reencuentro que les cambiará la vida.

A pesar de todo estoy viendo si seguir con la historia ya que creo que no han entendido muy bien a qué va, espero poder arreglar eso y que esto acabe completo.

Gracias por quienes la leen y se toman el tiempo de dejar un rr. Muchas gracias.


	4. Capítulo III

**Si algún día decides volver**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **La historia es mía, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Prohibida su copia. Contiene escenas sexuales +18.

Summary: La veo en fotos, revistas y en televisión. La conozco. Ella me conoció. Mantengo la esperanza de que vuelva, que deje los vicios, que acepte que su vida no gira en torno a excesos. La quiero devuelta, para volver a ser lo que nunca fuimos.

* * *

**.**

**III**

**.**

**Edward POV**

_**Forks, 11 de Febrero, 1979**_

Cuando entro a mi casa, Jessica y mi padre charlan animadamente sobre el último partido de baseball. Sonrío a pesar de todo, me gusta que papá tenga con quien hablar. A mí no me gusta tanto el baseball, aunque cuando niño lo jugaba con Jasper.

—¿Edward? —exclamó mi padre, entrando a la sala.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba absorto, mirando con tranquilidad el lugar.

—Oh. Hola, papá. ¿Jessica? —inquirí.

—¡Aquí, Edward! —indicó.

Dejo mi chamarra a un lado, en el brazo del sillón y camino hasta la cocina. Jessica está de espaldas, cocinando algo en la olla vieja de mi madre. Revuelve con esmero los guisantes y el suave caldo. Se huele delicioso.

—Te dignaste a aparecer —dice dándose la vuelta para mirarme.

Le sonrío por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pues se ve preocupada.

—Supongo que me estabas esperando —le sonrío otra vez, elevando mis comisuras.

Rueda los ojos, pero veo un leve rubor en sus mejillas que mi padre logra captar, por lo que eleva sus cejas sugestivamente. Le niego con la cabeza.

—¿Qué tal el trabajo en la escuela? Supongo que te pagará muy bien —conversa Jessica.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Eso creo. Pero es un trabajo duro, ya que requiere cambiar completamente la plancha y la madera del techo, está rota y picada. Necesitaré de Jasper —les digo a ambos, que me miran expectantes.

Se oye la puerta del baño abrirse con rapidez y la voz suave de Jasper.

—Veo que hablan de mí —exclama con ese tono juguetón en su voz.

Me abraza fuertemente, con fraternidad. No nos veíamos hace mucho, un mes más o menos. Él tiene más tiempo libre que yo, así que acostumbramos a acercarnos en casa de nuestros padres respectivos.

—¿Qué es de ti? —me pregunta mientras se acerca a la nevera y coge una cerveza.

Tenemos la confianza suficiente para movernos en casa, somos muy unidos.

Me encojo de hombros intentando parecer despreocupado.

—Nada nuevo —susurro.

Papá intenta no prestarnos atención, pero al fin y al cabo lo hace quitando los ojos del periódico y dirigiéndolos a nosotros. Jessica también finge no escuchar, pero lo hace, aunque sé que no le importa lo que hablemos.

—¿Nada nuevo? Oh, viejo, ¿cómo es eso? —comienza a reír—. ¿Ninguna novia? ¿Algo?

Niego rotundamente con la cabeza. Jasper bufa y me da una palmada en el hombro.

—Yo tampoco —dice pausadamente—. Estamos en 1979, Edward, ahora las mujeres no buscan muertos de hambre que viven de lo que la guerra de Vietnam les dejó, sino que famosos actorcitos o músicos drogadictos.

Se sienta en la silla que está frente a mi padre y me pide que me acerque. Lo hago. Me siento a su lado mientras papá hojea el papel débil de su periódico de hoy.

—Tengo algo que contarte —me susurra mi primo, bebiendo con lentitud de su botella.

Levanto las cejas con cierto interés. ¿Qué novedades podrían haber en este maldito pueblo?

—En realidad son dos —comentó distraídamente.

—Podrían actuar más discretamente si no quieren que escuchemos —dice mi padre con bastante curiosidad.

Lo miro de mala manera; a veces es algo asfixiante.

—Bien, tío Carlisle, lo mejor sería que Edward me acompañara a fumar un cigarrillo en el porche.

—Tú no fumas, Jasper.

—Estoy comenzando, no se preocupe. —Jasper me toma desde el brazo para que le acompañe y yo le sigo.

Cuando salimos de casa me hace sentarme en la acera. Bebe un poco más de cerveza y mira hacia el horizonte en busca de las palabras. Al parecer es grave. ¿Qué puede haber de grave en nuestra vida? ¿Qué cosa tan importante y completamente interesante nos podía afectar a nosotros?

—Todavía te acuerdas de Bella, ¿no? —me susurra con lentitud. Sabe que el tema me afecta e intenta no tocarlo, pero ahora le es indispensable.

Me tenso en el momento y me giro solo un poco para observarlo. ¿Qué novedades podían haber en la vida de una mujer que lo tiene todo? ¿Alguna otra película? ¿Un novio lo suficientemente rico para alejarse todavía más de mi lado? Qué babosadas pienso.

—Supongo que verla todos los días en televisión me ayuda a refrescar la memoria —le digo en tono sardónico.

—Ya, no te pongas así. Lo siento. Creí que se te había olvidado.

—¿Olvidado? Jasper… —iba a darle mi discurso, pero preferí callarme—. No podría olvidarla —le digo con sinceridad.

Se queda en silencio por un momento, quizá buscando las palabras exactas. Jasper es buena persona, no le gusta hacerme sentir mal y se lo agradezco, pero estoy acostumbrado. Es gracioso notar el dolor como algo tan propio, cuando en realidad eso está mal.

—Ayer vi a Charlie Swan —suelta de repente.

Siento la bilis subir por mi garganta, pero evito vomitar sobre mi primo. Charlie… Charlie Swan. ¿Qué puede hablarme Jasper del jefe de policía borracho?

—Tranquilo, Edward —susurra.

Asiento.

—Estaba bebiendo una botella en la acera de la casa y creyó que estaba haciendo fechorías —lanza una risotada—, pero le dije que era mi casa. Aunque en realidad era una excusa para hablarme de ti. —Da vuelta el rostro para mirarme.

—¿Hablarme a mí? —Le pregunto entornando los ojos en el intento—. ¿Qué tiene que hablarme él a mí?

—Pensó que sabías algo de Bella.

Nuevamente siento náuseas y es porque estoy nervioso. Demonios, cómo quiero dejar de escuchar su nombre, aunque sea una vez nada más.

—¿Ahora es el padre responsable? Bella ni siquiera lo consideraba como tal, tenía a Phill y él fue su padre durante todos esos años. Luego ella se fue… —la voz se me quiebra en la última sílaba.

Mi primo pone una mano en mi hombro y lo aprieta ligeramente, infundiéndome el aliento que yo no tengo. Odio ser tan débil, tan sentimental, ser un hombre tan diferente y tan repugnante.

Cuando era un adolescente me molestaban por eso, me decían marica u homosexual. Yo no entendía por qué utilizaban esos términos como un insulto y no entendía tampoco por qué me lo decían a mí, siendo que siempre me gustó una sola chica. Recuerdo que Emmett McCarty era el responsable gestor de aquellas bromas, y era el novio de aquella chica.

Yo era sensible, me gustaba escuchar música, cantarla a pesar de que no lo hacía bien y pintar paisajes en el balcón que daba hacia la montaña llena de pinos. Según los chicos yo era demasiado maricón, que los hombres no hacen esas cosas. Emmett demostraba su masculinidad golpeando a los demás y agarrándole el trasero a ella, sobre todo delante de mis ojos. Agradezco que no le haya pedido a Bella que me dejara a un lado, porque era mi única amiga.

Bella no entendió hasta que tuvo quince años, pero le dejó porque era un imbécil. Y, sin embargo, yo no tuve el valor suficiente para pedirle que fuese mi novia. Aunque claro, cualquiera me vería como vencedor ya que habíamos perdido la virginidad en el auto de mi papá junto al lago, pero no era un vencedor… Solo fue sexo entre dos adolescentes y me dolía pensarlo, porque de verdad la adoraba, quería algo serio, hacerle feliz. Nunca lo entendió y lo comprendí, era obvio que cualquier chica tan linda e inteligente no se quedaría con un muerto de hambre.

—Es grave, Edward —insiste mi primo rubio.

Frunzo el ceño rápidamente.

—¿Es sobre ella? ¿Es ella la que está grave? —inquiero con otra opresión en el pecho.

Jasper negó, por lo que me tranquilicé.

—Es su madre —dice al fin.

Aprieto mis labios, Renée estaba enferma la última vez que supe de ella. Claramente ahora está peor, no necesito ser un genio para adivinarlo. Desde que Bella se fue y Phill le dejó… ella decayó profundamente. Siempre me saludaba y preguntaba por mi padre y yo le iba a limpiar el suelo del porche sin cobrar. Quizá era la única manera de mejorar el vacío que nos había dejado Bella, viéndonos y sintiendo en nuestras miradas el dolor.

—¿Morirá? —Es lo único que me importa.

—No lo sé —señala—, pero deberías ir a verla.

Miro al suelo y frunzo el ceño. ¿Debo hacerlo?

—¿Bella lo sabe? ¿Alguien le ha avisado que su madre está mal?

Muy en mi interior crece la ilusión de que ella aparezca, solo unos minutos, segundos, lo que sea. La extraño más de lo que puedo soportar, recordarla se me hace doloroso, pero no menos saludable para mi corazón que palpita con cada recuerdo en mi memoria.

—Sí, lo sabe, pero no quiere saber nada de ella.

Las palabras de mi primo me duelen.

—¿Por qué tendría que ser verdad? —insisto.

—Según Charlie ella no contesta cartas ni el teléfono. Su prima Carmen intentó comunicarse, pero es demasiado reacia. No le importa, Edward, desde que se fue los demás ya no le importaron. ¿O debo recordarte las palabras que utilizó y que tú mismo me confesaste? No le interesaste nunca. —Sus palabras me duelen, pero son ciertas. Se da cuenta de que su comentario es demasiado honesto e intenta disculparse—: No debí decirte eso, lo siento…

—Tienes razón —susurro—. Solo fui un amigo.

Un amigo con el cual tuvo su primera vez, un amigo con el que hizo el amor. Pero no podía confesar aquello, no podía permitírmelo, no era de un caballero, no era propio si le quería tanto. Dios… quiero arrancarme el corazón del pecho.

—Edward —me llama Jasper luego de acabarse la cerveza.

Giro la cabeza para prestar atención y así eliminar tantos pensamientos absorbentes.

—Olvídala —me insta—. Tienes a alguien que espera realmente por ti y podría hacerte feliz. —Sé a quién se refiere y creo que tiene razón—. Jessica ha estado contigo siempre, te acompañó en todo momento y nunca has podido brindarle un poco de atención. Te quiere, y no como amigo.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces qué esperas?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Quizá esperé a que regresara. Pero ya no lo hizo.

—No. No lo hizo y ahora menos lo hará. Olvídala, Edward, tienes a alguien que podría ayudarte.

Y con ese comentario sé que debo hacerlo, dejar de pensar en ella y olvidar esta tortura agobiante. Debía darle una oportunidad a la vida, dejar que el pasado no se convirtiese en mi presente. Además, saber que Bella jamás estuvo interesada en su madre me generaba algo de decepción.

Jasper se levanta y me tiende su mano para que yo lo haga también. Cuando entramos a la casa, Carlisle me mira a través de sus gafas y Jessica ya está sirviendo los platos con la comida. Huele realmente bien. Le sonrío, recordando la conversación reciente entre mi primo y yo. Jessica sí se ha portado bien conmigo durante todo el tiempo que nos conocimos.

Ella iba conmigo en la secundaria, nos conocimos accidentalmente en una clase de pintura. Bella estaba de novia con Emmett por lo que me encontraba de mal humor casi todos los días, pero Jessica me alumbraba las mañanas con sus charlas extensas, ya que, como a mí no me gustaba hablar mucho ella era la que llevaba el tema hacia adelante y yo solo escuchaba. Siempre me decía que no le gustaba pintar, pero su madre le obligaba pues no tenía ninguna aspiración y eso lo encontraba lindo.

Conectamos enseguida, ella era extrovertida y yo tímido, por lo que me hacía sentir vivo y reluciente en tanta porquería interna. Fue la primera vez que vi a Bella celosa, pero no eran celos de amor, solo celos de atención, porque no le tomaba en cuenta.

Jessica y yo tuvimos una discusión el mismo día de la fiesta de graduación. Yo le conté que había perdido mi virginidad con Bella y ella lo encontró estúpido, decía que luego de esto mi corazón iba a destrozarse. No quería creerle, la sola idea me parecía absurda. ¿Por qué Bella me haría daño? ¿Por qué si ambos nos queríamos tanto? Fui tan estúpido. Y lo soy todavía.

—¡Te hará sufrir! —insistió Jessica tirando de su vestido burdeos con rabia.

Rodé los ojos, cansado de tanta palabra barata.

—La quiero, Jessica, lo sabes muy bien. He esperado todos estos años para que sucediera —susurré con algo de inhibición—. Y sucedió —me encogí de hombros con la intención de sonar despreocupado.

Se quitó el cabello miel de su rostro y bufó. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y yo acerqué mis manos hasta su rostro para que no lo hiciera. Me las quitó de un manotazo y se fue hacia atrás con los dientes apretados entre sí.

—Ella no es para ti, tiene demasiados problemas a su alrededor —insistió—. Emmett no te la dejará fácil, su padrastro es una mierda, su padre es un alcohólico y está obsesionada con brillar en Hollywood —suspiró—. Dime, Edward, ¿qué le darías tú a alguien tan ahuecado como ella? ¿Un retrato de ella desnuda? ¿Su rostro pincelado en un cuadro? —Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y me suplicó con la mirada—. Eres un pintor, un chico realmente perfecto, sensible, encantador —se ruborizó cuando decía eso y yo lo hice también; no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de palabras—, te hundirás con ella.

Me soltó y salió hacia la puerta de salida para irse a su casa. La vi correr con el vestido que tanto habíamos buscado, con los tacos de su madre muerta y el cabello sudoroso por el baile que había tenido con Mike Newton. No sabía por qué, pero verla irse me apretó el corazón. A Jessica le debía mucho, realmente jamás me había dejado solo y menos ahora, a pesar de todo sabría que iba a acompañarme en cualquier momento de la vida.

—Hey —llamó Bella, saliendo del baño de chicas—. ¿Sucede algo? —inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rosa y su maquillaje negro bajo los ojos escurría como si hubiese llorado abundantemente, pero era el propio sudor del atestado gimnasio escolar. Era nuestro baile de graduación y ella estaba adonizada de pies a cabeza.

Me martilleé los sesos por invitarla, sabiendo que no era muy propio luego del fracasado noviazgo con Emmett. Pero lo hice, luego de una semana de terminada la relación. Aceptó en un segundo y me puse bastante contento, cinco días después le invité al lago, como siempre, pero esta vez había algo, una cercanía constante entre los dos que nos producía un extraño jadeo impropio.

Acabamos haciendo el amor frente a los árboles salvajes y la brisa exquisita de Portland. Ella se entregó al completo y me miraba embelesada, realmente no entendía qué sucedía entre los dos, pero muy dentro de mí se escondía la teoría de que sí sentía lo mismo que yo.

Recuerdo muy bien unas pequeñas palabras que dijo al tenerla entre mis brazos, las palabras exactas que quedaron guardadas en mi cerebro para jamás irse.

—Es la primera vez que me siento segura. Aquí, en tus brazos, es como vivir en la calidez innata. Me gusta estar así contigo —susurró, pegando la mejilla a mi pecho y cerrando los ojos en el intento.

Su respiración chocaba con mi piel y su cuerpo desnudo se amoldaba al mío como si siempre hubiésemos estado destinados a esto.

—Entonces no te vayas de mi lado nunca más —le dije, suplicando que así fuese.

Me miró con tanta intensidad que me cohibí ligeramente. Sus ojos… El reflejo mismo de la destrucción y el paradójico paraíso, juntos, la calidez humana y la necesidad propia. Eso era ella. Con su brillo espontáneo y mágico, el que me liberaba de cualquier miseria.

Le adoraba, realmente le adoraba a más no poder…

Pasaron los días y la situación entre los dos era diferente, pasábamos juntos más tiempo que antes y no temíamos de lo que los demás pensaran. Nos sentábamos en la misma mesa en la cafetería, con Jessica de lado de Mike, mirándonos con recelo. Nunca demostramos nada más allá que una amistad frente a los demás, y realmente tampoco avanzamos mucho entre los dos luego de aquel encuentro. Isabella se mostraba muchas veces triste y acomplejada, pero eso lo atribuía al final de año cada vez que le preguntaba.

Una sola vez le vi una marca en la piel, justo en la muñeca. Eran dedos. No insistí en saber quién era, porque era tan propio de ella que me daba miedo.

Sabía que Bella no se llevaba bien con su madre y el causante de eso era Phill, un hombre que aparentaba ser un hombre modelo y que tenía a muchas mujeres comiendo de su mano, en especial Renée, la madre de Bella. Él no trabajaba y se la pasaba en el bar, mientras ambas mujeres discutían día y noche gracias a él. A Bella nunca le agradó y eso le molestaba en demasía a su madre.

—No sucede nada, tranquila. —Le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora y ella corrió hasta mi lado para abrazarme de golpe. Así era ella, muchas veces arisca, pero en otras ocasiones se pegaba a mí como si me necesitara.

De cualquier manera le abracé también, me gustaba sentirla contra mí. Levantó el rostro para mirarme y me tomó la mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos y llevarme hasta la zona del baile, dentro del gimnasio de la escuela.

—¿Ya quieres bailar? —le pregunté cuando tiraba de mi mano para que nos acercáramos a la pista.

Llevaba un vestido precioso de color azul profundo. Era vaporoso como el de Marilyn Monroe en "The Seven Year Itch", aunque no tenía tanto escote, ya que a Bella no le gustaba. Cuando daba vueltas entre pasos de baile, el vestido se elevaba ligeramente hasta hacerle notar entre las personas en su alrededor.

Me tomó con una mano y me acercó a ella para que bailara también mientras los demás miraban. Yo solo agaché la mirada y me dediqué a bailar con ella, girándola y sonriéndole a cada segundo.

—¡Vamos! Hazlo más rápido —me pidió.

Tomé su mano y le hice girar otra vez en su propio eje; el vestido volvió a elevarse entre sus caderas y su cabello rizado estaba enmarañado sobre sus hombros. Cuando paré de hacerle girar, cayó contra mi pecho, mirándonos entre risotadas y jadeos múltiples. Se apegó a mi camisa y cerró los ojos otra vez, amarró sus brazos en mi cintura y me apretó con fuerza.

—Me encanta bailar contigo —susurró.

—Y a mí.

Fue el momento exacto en que alguien puso aquella canción, como si nos indicara que todos estaban pendientes de nosotros. Blue Velvet de Bobby Vinton cantaba, indicándonos el azul terciopelo del vestido de su amada. Bella abrió los ojos y me quedó mirando un largo rato, invitándome a bailar otra vez.

Subió sus brazos a mi cuello, poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzarme. Sonreí y la tomé desde la cintura para elevarla y dejarla sobre mis pies, para así movernos como uno solo, un solo ser bajo la luna que se colaba por los grandes ventanales.

—Es una canción muy triste —murmuró mientras girábamos.

—Lo es. Pero le ama con tanta pasión que la estará esperando toda la vida —le dije, escuchando el coro.

_But in my heart there'll always be_

_Precious and warm, a memory_

_Through the years…_

—Ella usaba terciopelo azul —señaló con la mirada triste.

La estreché con más fuerza y apegué mi mentón en su hombro, respirando su perfume excitante. Ella movió el rostro hasta el mío y me besó con lentitud, poniendo ambas manos ahora en mi pecho. Yo me dejé llevar, sintiendo su piel contra la mía, recogiendo sus jadeos y friccionando nuestra carne. El aire se acabó y terminamos respirando con dificultad, juntando nuestras frentes y mirándonos.

Bella tomó mi mano y me llevó hacia afuera, se quitó los tacos y me hizo correr junto a ella. Pasamos por el pasto y algunos autos que estaban aparcados entre ellos hasta acabar en medio de la plaza de la escuela. Hacía frío, pero no tanto, el viento azotaba nuestros rostros con fuerza, sin embargo, no sentimos escalofríos en ningún minuto.

Sentimos el silbido de alguien a lo lejos y unas pisadas tórridas hacia nosotros. Nos giramos y vimos a Emmett McCarty, Mike Newton y Sam Uley mirándonos amenazadoramente. No sabía qué hacer, pero eso terminaría muy mal.

—No tenemos ni dos semanas de solteros ¿y ya te metiste con este pintor de cuarta? —exclamó Emmett, dirigiéndose única y exclusivamente a Bella.

Ella se tensó y se soltó de mi mano. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué había hecho eso?

—Mi vida no es de tu incumbencia —le dijo.

—¿Y tus sueños, Bella? ¿No que nos iríamos a Nueva York para cumplir tu sueño? Yo tengo dinero, Edward no. ¿Serás su nueva ayudante de pintura? —Reía mientras hablaba, lo que le daba un aspecto de imbécil atragantado con aire.

Sin embargo, sus palabras dolieron. Sabía que no era cierto, yo podía hacer de Bella la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero dolía, porque realmente no era nadie en esta vida y ella sí tenía el talento suficiente para brillar ante el mundo. Y Emmett podía hacerlo.

—No necesitas hacer este espectáculo, Emmett —le susurró ella, liberando ligeramente la tensión.

Los tres tipos rieron estrepitosamente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque tu novio puede enojarse?

Se hizo un silencio eterno entre todos nosotros, en especial en Bella.

—Edward no es mi novio.

Entonces qué habíamos sido? ¿Por qué ella se había atrevido a acostarse conmigo sin importar nada más? ¿Por qué me había besado con tanta adoración y me miraba como si quisiese decirme algo? ¿Por qué había creído que sentía, por muy pequeño que fuese, un poco de amor por mí?

Luego de aquel tétrico y bochornoso momento, los tres me golpearon y alejaron a Bella, a pesar de que ella pedía a gritos que le dejaran. Cuando Jessica buscaba a Mike, me encontró ensangrentado en el pasto. Me dolía todo el cuerpo y ella me ayudó a limpiar algunas heridas.

No me dijo nada con respecto a Bella, solo me avisó que no saldría nunca jamás con Mike.

Vi a Bella en nuestra graduación y luego cuando se fue sin razón, alegando que yo no podría darle absolutamente nada. Me dejó vacío y sin nada, con el corazón muerto y a la espera de que alguna vez volviese, pero ya de eso habían pasado diez años. Diez largos y tortuosos años…

— ¿Por qué me miras así? —pregunta Jessica luego de pasarme el plato.

—Recordaba algunas cosas —le digo.

—¿Cómo qué?

No sé si es mi idea o qué, pero hoy parece mucho más dulce que antes.

—Recordaba la noche de la fiesta. —Ella sabe perfectamente de lo que hablo, no necesito explicar más.

Me mira un momento, lo que indica que pronto nos sentaremos a hablar. Luego de eso nos proponemos cenar tranquilamente bajo la luz de la televisión, hablando de nuestros próximos proyectos de vida, o sea ninguno. Papá cuenta sobre su enfermedad y nos propone que estemos más preocupados por nuestra salud, ya que la diabetes se está volviendo una masacre en pleno año 79.

Cuando acabamos la gustosa cena, papá se va a acostar y Jasper tiene que irse a casa, pues mañana debe ir a trabajar. Jessica y yo nos quedamos en silencio, aunque es cómodo a pesar de todo.

No tarda en comenzar:

—¿Sigues recordándole?

Asiento.

—Lo sabía, sabía que ibas a ver aquella noticia en la televisión.

—Lo lamento…

—No tienes nada que lamentar, Edward —susurra. Por primera vez creo que no va a regañarme—. Pero me duele que pases por estas cosas.

Miro al suelo, avergonzado e intranquilo. No sé qué hacer. Quiero olvidarla, dejar de pensar en ella, pero es imposible. Pero creo que ya es tiempo de acercarme a quien me ha estado esperando toda mi vida, dejar el pasado atrás y asegurarme del presente. Y sé que puedo hacerlo con Jessica.

Cuando ella se va a su casa, yo subo las escaleras hasta mi cuarto y me acuesto sobre los edredones y con ropa, mirando hacia el techo, meditando y reflexionando sobre mi vida.

¿Qué es lo que espero de la vida? ¿Cuáles son mis metas? Nada. Ninguna. ¿Qué estoy haciendo conmigo mismo? No lo sé.

Suspiro y me aferro a la almohada por un momento, aún no puedo dormir. Miro hacia mi izquierda y veo los cuatro cuadros que he estado pintando durante estos últimos meses. Isabella sonriendo, Isabella entre las flores, Isabella de niña, Isabella con vestidos exuberantes… No puedo quitármela de la cabeza, realmente no puedo.

Cuando ella se fue, me alisté en la guerra para quitarme la rabia, lo bueno fue que no sucedió nada fuera de lo común, luego estuve cerca de dos años viajando hacia algunas ciudades mostrando los cuadros que tenía con su rostro, preguntando si alguien le había visto o algo, pero siempre recibía un 'no'. Me preguntaban si los vendía, pero yo no quería vender el retrato de Bella, era como profanar su espíritu. Volví a casa cuando supe que papá tenía diabetes, y luego de tres años más supimos que Isabella trabajaría en una conocida película. En ese momento fui feliz, porque todos sus sueños habían sido cumplidos.

Verla en algunas pantallas de televisión era un sueño surrealista, la vi crecer cinco años, hasta hoy. Insisto en pensar que es feliz, que encontró el amor, qué se yo. Pero también ansío que vuelva, que deje los vicios, que se aferre a mí para quitarla de ese mundo lleno de lujos horribles y quizá qué maldades, porque quiero que seamos lo que nunca fuimos. Y sé que todo eso es un sueño. Un maldito sueño volátil.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado :3 Las espero muy pronto para subir el cap IV de parte de Bella.

Un beso grande a aquellas que me leen incondicionalmente.


	5. Capítulo IV

**Si algún día decides volver**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **La historia es mía, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Prohibida su copia. Contiene escenas sexuales +18 y lenguaje subido de tono.

Summary: La veo en fotos, revistas y en televisión. La conozco. Ella me conoció. Mantengo la esperanza de que vuelva, que deje los vicios, que acepte que su vida no gira en torno a excesos. La quiero devuelta, para volver a ser lo que nunca fuimos.

* * *

Recomiendo escuchar la canción **Bel Air** de **Lana del Rey** y **I wanna be loved by you** de **Marilyn Monroe**.

**.**

**IV**

**.**

**Bella POV**

_**Las Vegas, 4 de Julio, 1979**_

Las luces se entremezclan con las cámaras de algunos personajes y los flashes iluminan mis ojos hasta marearme eternamente. Me aferro al brazo de James e intento parecer inquebrantable. Es difícil, algo casi imposible.

Siento un hoyo inmundo en mi pecho cada vez que me muestro como no soy, nunca tiene sentido y se me hace realmente difícil. Y odio a los hombres que me miran como si fuese nada más que un objeto, un sucio y placentero diamante en bruto.

Sí, odio a los hombres y sé que muchos de los que me rodean no son capaces de amar. Y yo tampoco soy capaz de amar. Soy una explosión constante, libero gases tóxicos y detono a ratos, incapaz de continuar. Deberían de alejarse de mí, soy miserable, trastornada… Pero tengo talento, actúo frente a todos ellos haciéndoles creer que todo esto es lo que me agrada, que cada uno es tan importante para mí como yo lo soy para ellos. Patrañas.

Quiero una botella de alcohol y embriagarme para aferrarme al recuerdo de mis años felices. No sé por qué lo hago, pero recordar a mamá aliviana un poco mi dolor, pero a mi madre antes de que llegase Phill, porque luego se me hizo insoportable.

Un chico me ofrece una bandeja con copas y enseguida tomo una. James me mira por el rabillo del ojo para que no vaya a hacer alguna estupidez. Me encojo de hombros y me dedico a saludar a la gente que no me interesa, pues es más divertido.

—¿Te ha sucedido algo de camino hasta acá? —me pregunta Alice tomándome del brazo para que le haga caso.

—No —le digo.

—Bella, me preocupas, has estado bebiendo bastante últimamente.

Ruedo los ojos en ese mismo instante. ¿Qué le importa? Es mi vida, puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella.

Sin embargo, no le contesto y me encojo de hombros.

—James está preocupado —me dice y yo río.

—No digas estupideces.

—¿Es una estupidez que él se preocupe?

Parece molesta y yo también lo estoy.

—Sí. ¿A quién quieres engañar? A él no le interesamos más que por el dinero, nada más.

Alice no dice nada al respecto porque tengo razón. Me duele pensarlo, a pesar de todo me duele pensar que solo somos una atractiva fuente de dinero.

—Pareces una _flapper_***** —le molesto y me río otra vez.

Frunce el ceño notoriamente y luego sonríe, mostrando sus bonitos dientes.

—Creí que esto estaba de moda —señala hacia su vestuario de plumas vanguardistas.

—Estaba de moda, pero en los años veinte, Marie Alice Brandon.

Luego de un rato, Alice se pone a coquetear con un chico que había más allá, creo que es empresario. Yo miro hacia mi alrededor con una copa en la mano y trago grandes sorbos. El líquido calienta mi esófago y yo espero a que haga efecto muy luego.

Me recargo en la barra y me dedico a esperar a que pase el tiempo, que la vida me consuma y me deje escapar de este infierno. Es en este momento cuando llego a la conclusión de que quiero estar muerta, pero la misma muerte es demasiado apacible, demasiado tranquila. No me la merezco.

—No deberías mirar tan fijamente, das un poco de miedo —me dice un hombre a mi lado.

Giro la cabeza de inmediato y me encuentro con un chico moreno y alto de grandes ojos marrones. Me sonríe y sus dientes son bonitos, su perfume cala mis fosas nasales y su traje le hace ver apetecible y seguro de sí mismo.

—Supongo que doy miedo todo el tiempo —le contesto.

El chico ríe y eso me hace sonreír a mí. Me tiende otra copa y yo la recibo encantada.

—Soy Jacob Black —dice—. Bailo en Broadway desde hace años. Tú eres Isabella Swan, la grandiosa Isabella Swan.

Miro al suelo algo frustrada. ¿Qué tengo de grandioso? ¿Dinero? ¿Una cara bonita? Solo soy una puta cara creyéndose la estrella del mundo. No, eso ni yo puedo creérmelo.

—A veces las personas demostramos ser mucho, cuando en realidad estamos podridos por dentro. —Me trago el líquido carmesí y caliento mis entrañas.

Jacob no dice nada por un largo rato y yo tampoco, quizá porque mi comentario sonó demasiado confianzudo y a él no lo conocía.

Al rato abre la boca para hablar:

—Feliz 4 de Julio. —Golpea mi copa con la suya y yo no puedo evitar sonreír.

—Feliz 4 de Julio —le digo también.

James me mira y me pide que me acerque. Jacob me sigue y no sé por qué, aunque no me molesta. Alice está a su lado y espera con ansias el momento de bailar; le fascina indudablemente. A ella le gusta divertirse, sonreírle a la vida y yo le envidio aquello, pues no soy capaz de olvidar todo lo que he pasado en estos diez años.

—Sería bueno que fuesen a tocador ustedes dos, el Sr. Louis quiere conocerlas.

Miro a Alice y ella me hace un gesto con los labios. Veo que tengo que obedecer pues es serio. Asiento y me voy junto a Alice hacia los baños que están a media vuelta de las máquinas llenas de luces y gente apostando, ganando millones, perdiendo millones, sufriendo por ello…

Cuando entro al lugar me deslumbro notoriamente: es un lujo de pies a cabeza. Dorados retretes y mármol en las paredes. Se ve que el tal Louis es un hombre muy adinerado y poderoso, ya que todos le hacen caso y nosotros somos los juguetitos que quiere conocer.

Me giro y veo a Alice cerrando la puerta con llave. Le miro algo curiosa y ella se acerca, se pone las manos en la cintura como un jarrón y levanta las cejas.

—¿Qué sucede contigo últimamente?

No sé a qué se refiere. Niego y siento que el cerebro se me remueve, me mareo y tambaleo. Ups. Me he emborrachado antes de lo previsto.

—Estás ebria —afirma.

Me encojo de hombro, pongo mis manos en el grifo para mojarlas y llevarlas a mi rostro.

—Bella, me preocupa…

—No comiences con eso —le ordeno.

—¿Por qué? —bufa—. ¡Deja de huir de los problemas! ¿No lo entiendes? Si sigues así no podrás ser feliz.

Ese comentario ya me tenía harta.

—¡Ya basta de decirme que sea feliz! —le grito salpicando el agua—. ¡No seré feliz nunca! No sirvo, no lo necesito. Perdí a quienes podían darme la felicidad y no puedo recuperarlos. —Las palabras salían como el aire—. Tú eres capaz, yo no.

A través del espejo pude notar el dolor en los ojos de Alice. Apreté mi mordida, aún sentía rabia acumulada y odio hacia todo lo que me rodeaba.

—Estoy bien —afirmo.

Asintió.

—Estaré esperando afuera —me dice.

Arreglo mi podrido maquillaje y salgo a rastras del lugar. Estoy mareada y todo me da vueltas. No debí beber tanto, pero me siento angustiada inclusive ahora que no debería estarlo. Me aferro a la pared e inspiro hondo el aire que hay a mi alrededor. Necesito un cigarrillo para quitar el dolor, sexo y alcohol.

Edward. Dios… ¡Sal de mi cabeza!, me digo a mí misma. No sé por qué, pero últimamente solo lo recuerdo, una y otra vez, sin consideración. Siento culpa, rabia, desazón. No puedo evitar pensar qué sería de mi vida ahora si me hubiese quedado con él en Forks.

Cuando Madame Esther me encontró yo tenía diecinueve años recién cumplidos, recién llevaba un año fuera de mi casa y de Forks, por lo cual no me adaptaba mucho al mundo exterior y lo doloroso que era vivir en Nueva York. Trabajé seis meses de mesera en una conocida cafetería de la carretera y luego incursioné en el cine pornográfico, pero no como actriz, sino como asistente.

Vi cosas terribles, cosas que cualquier persona no se atrevería a soportar, pero yo necesitaba dinero, necesitaba alejarme de mi antigua vida y meterme en otra. Lo peor era que todo era mejor que vivir lo que viví, absolutamente todo.

El cine pornográfico había comenzado su _boom_ hacía muy poco, recién en ese año, 1972, la gente compraba sus tickets para ver públicamente _Deep Throat_. Conocí a Linda Lovelace, pero solo porque yo tuve que sostener uno de los focos. Le golpeaban y le obligaban a consumir su dignidad frente a la cámara con un hombre que no conocía y que, además, no sabía tratarle.

Me despidieron cuando intenté defenderle. Luego no supe más de ella.

Vagabundeé por las calles de Brooklyn, dormía en pequeñas piezas con el poco dinero que me quedaba. Todos esos ahorros para integrarme a Broadway se habían ido abajo. Además, solo quería un puesto pequeño, ya que no sabía cantar. Todo, absolutamente todo se había ido a la basura.

Cuando pretendía dormir en una banca de la plaza, una linda chica me encontró entre la oscuridad. Se llamaba Rosalie Lilian Hale, una rubia mujer de veinticinco años. Era hermosa, tan hermosa y perfecta que hasta me costaba creerlo. Cualquier mujer perdería su autoestima al verla, realmente no consideraba ningún error en ella.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó, acercando su mano a mi rostro para tocarlo.

Asentí rápidamente. La observé. Tenía un lindo vestido verde agua y un sombrerito recto en la cabeza. El collar de perlas que colgaba de su cuello solo le alargaba más y más su perfecta simetría. Era elegante, perfecta y hermosa como ninguna.

—Tengo frío —proferí jadeante.

La rubia frunció el ceño y luego gesticuló con lástima. Sus manos tenían guantes de cuero blanco y eran cálidos. Me tomó desde la muñeca y me pidió que me levantara. Lo hice a duras penas, me sentía tan débil que apenas podía sostenerme.

—¿No tienes adónde ir?

Negué con mi cabeza.

—Yo puedo llevarte a un lugar muy cálido, ¿te parece? —Su aliento olía a canela y a fresas.

—Pero no tengo dinero para pagarte —siseé. Una nueva brisa atravesó mis huesos.

La rubia sonrió, mostrándome sus blancos y perfectos dientes. Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron por s rostro hasta hacer aparecer unos hoyuelos en lo alto de sus mejillas.

—Puedes pagarme de otra manera —finalizó.

Tomé mi pequeña maleta y me fui con ella. Ahí conocí a Esther, Madame Esther De Louville. Rosalie era una de sus más grandes prostitutas, servía solo a políticos conocidos y estrellas de camino a Broadway. Un par de veces se ofrecía a mujeres, aunque era más caro.

Madame Esther me ofreció un trabajo de inmediato, tenía que compartir cuarto con Alice Brandon, la que luego se convirtió en mi amiga. A Rosalie la veía muchas veces cuando nos dábamos baños de tina o compartíamos experiencias y yo no terminaba por agradecerle a duras penas todo lo que hizo por mí. Sí, quizá me había adentrado al peor de los mundos, pero si así no hubiese sucedido entonces mi vida hubiese terminado en el congelamiento de las calles de Greenwich.

Envidiaba la soberbia de Rosalie y su impenetrable corazón. Siempre me confesaba que quería casarse con un hombre rico y tener muchos hijos. Yo lo encontraba estúpido. ¿Para qué casarse? Enamorarse era una mierda y ligarse a alguien legalmente lo era aún más. Tener hijos era aún peor, porque mi vida no era un ejemplo, menos la de Rosalie.

Madame Esther me dijo una vez que para lograr nuestros objetivos teníamos que olvidarnos de ser felices, sobre todo del amor, la familia y la amistad. Tenía razón. Yo ahora soy la acaudalada actriz de cine Isabella Swan, el Picaflor de Hollywood, pero ¿qué tengo entre mis dedos? ¿Dinero? ¿Placeres burdos? ¿Todo eso después de vivir tantas humillaciones, engaños y lágrimas?

La vida es una mierda y yo estoy en lo más profundo, en el bodrio de la delicadeza y sofisticación, una vida miserable. ¿Cómo pueden adorar a una prostituta como yo? Al fin y al cabo era un caro lujo de mierda, el dinero me movía, el sexo sin ataduras, el rencor y la miserable conducta suicida.

Sonrío frente al espejo y luego golpeo mi reflejo con odio.

—¿En qué te convertiste? —me pregunto a mí misma, golpeando el espejo una y otra vez.

Tan hermosa, tan perfecta… Perfecta, já. No poseo ningún tipo de narcisismo, alguna vanidad, nada.

—I couln't aspire to anything higher, than to fill the desire to make you my own, _paah-dum paah-dum doo bee dum, pooooo!_*****—canto sonriendo con petulancia, poniéndome el cigarrillo en la boca y encendiéndolo al mismo tiempo—. Solo aspiro al deseo de hacerte mío… Solo quiero sentirme protegida en tus brazos otra vez… —lloro, quitándome el cigarrillo de la boca con una mano y con la otra apoyándome contra mi reflejo.

El maquillaje me chorrea por las mejillas y siento el cálido dolor en mi pecho. Pero reprimo otro sollozo, no puedo permitírmelo, se suponía que estaba olvidado, que todo lo referente a él se había ido a parar a su lado, o sea que estaba muerto. Pero solo quiero estar muerta, solo eso…

Inspiro el humo de mi cigarrillo y luego exhalo haciendo pequeños círculos en el aire. Me limpio la piel manchada y retoco los labios con el labial. Intento sonreír a pesar del dolor y la angustia, tengo que ser fuerte y no dejarme caer por mi pasado, no cuando el pasado está muerto.

Todavía me siento borracha y las piernas me flaquean un tanto, pero logro estabilizarme. La gente me para de vez en cuando para saludarme o sonreírme, me dicen que me admiran y que soy una mujer hermosa. Qué patético. ¿Cómo pueden admirar a una persona tan nefasta, a una puta obsesionada con su imagen frente a la cámara? Tengo que ser cínica y sonreír también, diciendo un 'gracias' sin fundamento.

Me pierdo entre la gente que se junta para escuchar al cantante famoso y llego a subir algunos escalones hacia algún lugar que no conozco. Escucho la música dance y disco de Abba; están cantando en vivo y por eso la gente está desesperadamente envuelta en la multitud. No sé por qué me meto en una de las puertas creyendo que podía salir del gentío, pero sé que es la puerta incorrecta.

—Oh. Lo siento —exclamo al topar con un hermoso escritorio de fina madera.

Un hombre de cabello negro como la noche mira hacia el gran cristal, fumando un puro en su silla gigante de cuero. Se gira lentamente a mirarme y me topo con un hombre de ojos azules, quijada dura y labios carnosos. Es joven, no pasa de los 32.

—Buenas noches —susurra con una voz varonil, ruda y electrizante.

—Buenas noches —susurro también algo intimidada por la intromisión de mi parte.

Eleva una ceja y sonríe. Oh Dios, estoy haciendo el ridículo.

—¿Está usted bien, Srta. Swan? —me pregunta levantándose de la silla para rodearme la cintura con un brazo—. No se ve muy sobria —dice en broma.

Ruedo los ojos y me dejo agarrar porque creo que puedo desmoronarme. Siento su perfume intenso y la calidez que hace mucho no percibo. Me siento tan cómoda en sus brazos que es raro.

—Debería estar abajo, mi padre no querría que usted estuviese tan expuesta en estos lugares. Es el ligue de todo el público, ¿sabe?

—¿Quién es usted?

Entrecierro los ojos, pero no logro identificarlo, menos con la luz tan apagada.

—William Harrington —toma mi mano y besa el dorso sin quitarme la mirada de encima—. Mi padre es Louis Harrington.

Abro mi boca sin poder creerlo y le quito mi mano con disimulo. No sabía que tenía un hijo. ¿Esta era oficina de él o de su padre? Miro a mi alrededor, pero no reconozco nada.

—Disculpe, buscaba la manera de salir de tanta opresión, me metí al lugar incorrecto.

William hace un gesto con su mano, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Tiene suerte de que haya aparecido yo, a mí padre le molesta un poco que se entrometan en sus… asuntos —dice con la voz baja.

Ugh. Al parecer el tal Louis Harrington no tiene el carácter muy amable.

—Descuide, yo solo me he equivocado de lugar. Mis amigos deben estar esperándome para ver el espectáculo. Si me disculpa… —Intenté salir de su paso, pero me retuvo por un momento, mirándome extasiado con sus potentes ojos azules.

—Me gustaría acompañarle. Mi padre quiere conocerle y yo puedo llevarle con él.

Asentí para irme luego de este oscuro lugar.

Me tiende el brazo y yo lo rodeo con nerviosismo. No sé qué es, pero el tipo me causa escalofríos.

Veo a la multitud con copas en la mano mirando al conjunto sueco bailar al ritmo de su música movediza. No me gusta realmente, se me hace demasiado feliz y yo no estoy feliz. Alice me encuentra con los ojos y corre hasta mí para regañarme por mi horrible falta de compromiso, pero nota la presencia del hombre que está a mi lado y se calla.

—Buenas noches, señor…

—Harrington, William Harrington. —Le toma la pequeña mano a Alice y se la besa tal como lo hizo conmigo—. Es un agrado conocerla, Srta. Brandon.

—El gusto es mío —señaló ella sonriéndole de por medio—. ¡El espectáculo está increíble! Adoraría conocer a su padre para agradecerle el que nos haya invitado.

William esboza una sonrisa arrebatadora y Alice se sonroja un poco. Ruedo los ojos y me rio un momento, me gusta verla tan enamoradiza, picando por aquí y por acá con cada espécimen humano en busca de un corazón bueno que le dé amor. Esa es la diferencia entre Alice y yo, ella quiere amar y yo solo coger.

Tomo uno de mis cigarrillos y me dedico a encenderlo, pero rápidamente ponen una llama frente a él para ayudarme. Observo, es William con sus ojos oceánicos. Inhalo el humo y él quita la llama para encender uno él también. Alice no fuma, así que prefiere acercarse a James.

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo sumamente personal? —inquiere él distraídamente.

Me encojo de hombros. ¿Qué puede preguntar él que me llegase a molestar si apenas me conoce?

—¿Por qué ha estado llorando?

La pregunta me descoloca y me siento encerrada. ¿Qué puedo responderle?

—Eso a usted no le importa —digo quedamente.

William se ríe y eso me molesta en demasía.

—Usted dio la aprobación a mi pregunta —se nota divertido.

Lo miro.

—Solo me encogí de hombros, lo que no quiere decir que deba responderle a todo lo que usted quiera. —Siento que mi tono de voz se ha elevado, pero intento no darle importancia.

Se queda callado y eso me llama la atención.

—¿Es infeliz? —Otra pregunta que me descoloca.

—Las personas no siempre somos felices, solo demostramos serlo por órdenes o… por placer —susurro.

—¿Cómo una persona puede fingir ser feliz por placer?

—Simple. Si quiero el dinero no puedo demostrar debilidad, toda queja pasa a segundo plano cuando tengo que mostrar una sonrisa radiante, de lo contrario pierdo todo lo que tengo. —O sea nada.

William se queda callado y el espectáculo ha finalizado. Comienza la música en vivo llena de covers que conozco interpretada por cantantes muy poco famosos. En este caso tocan música de Elvis porque ya está muerto.

—Pero qué tenemos aquí —exclama una voz ronca y gastada. La conozco, pero no sé de dónde.

—Papá, mira a quién tengo a mi lado —le dice William a Louis Harrington.

Me giro lentamente con el corazón apretado y veo a un hombre de cabello gris y mirada petulante. Es grande, como su hijo, alto y no parece que tuviese más de cincuentaicinco años. Lo conozco…, pero de dónde, no lo sé.

Los ojos azules de Louis me analizan y se topa con mi rostro. Ya sé quién es.

En el prostíbulo conocí cosas muy diversas, maravillas y sofisticaciones que no cualquiera conocía. Nos educaban para satisfacer el 'hambre' masculino y ahí aprendí a hacer muchas cosas, sobre todo a satisfacer el deseo de diferentes formas. Había prostitutas diversas; chinas, japonesas, rusas, francesas, inglesas, americanas y latinas. Muchas de ellas estaban ahí por el dinero o porque no tenían qué hacer con su vida consumida por las drogas, pero también habían mujeres que estaban ahí por obligación.

Más de una vez vi a mexicanas y dominicanas esclavizadas bajo hombres poderosos, pedían a gritos el socorro de nosotras. Muchas eran vírgenes, unas niñas que apenas conocían la vida. Y lo más peligroso era que, si llegábamos a abrir la boca, nos llegaba un balazo en medio de los ojos.

No sé si fue suerte, una maldición, una perversidad de la vida, pero a Rosalie la vendieron a un hombre que muchas veces la pedía a ella exclusivamente y le pagaba miles de dólares. Le prometió casarse en cuanto pisaran su casa junto a la playa, que iba a darle una familia llena de niños. Rose aceptó, pero no entendía por qué la habían vendido como a un paquete.

Royce King Junior, así se llamaba, amigo de Louis Harrington, a quien vi asesinar frente a mis ojos a dos chicas españolas, el dueño de aquel tráfico de mujeres y el beneficiario del prostíbulo de Madame Esther.

Me pagó más de tres veces una cogida y yo tenía que ir con él, sino me quedaba sin trabajo.

Busqué en sus ojos algún dejo de reconocimiento, pero no había. Luego miré a William, quien me sonreía abiertamente. ¿Él sabría de las andanzas de su padre? ¿Por qué quería conocer? ¿Era por mi nombre de actriz o porque quería volver a ver a la prostituta que salió de sus redes para convertirse en un nombrecillo de Hollywood?

—Es un honor conocerla, Srta. Swan —dijo Louis.

* * *

_**FLAPPER*:**_ es un anglicismo que se utilizaba en los años 1920 para referirse a un nuevo estilo de vida de mujeres jóvenes que usaban faldas cortas, no llevaban corsé, lucían un corte de cabello especial (denominado bob cut), escuchaban música no convencional para esa época (jazz), que también bailaban. Las flappers usaban mucho maquillaje, bebían licores fuertes, fumaban, conducían, con frecuencia a mucha velocidad, y tenían otras conductas similares, que eran un desafío a las leyes o contrarias a lo que se consideraba en ese entonces socialmente correcto.

_**I couln't aspire to anything higher, than to fill the desire to make you my own, **__**paah-dum paah-dum doo bee dum, pooooo!*: **_Canción interpretada por Marilyn Monroe; I wanna be loved by you.

* * *

Buenas noches, vengo con el cuarto capítulo de este fanfic que recién está comenzando. Las dudas están aún, pero pronto saldrán a la luz algunos secretos muy rudos. Espero les guste :) Y un gran abrazo a quienes aún siguen pendientes.

Solo pido paciencia... Un beso grande.


	6. Capítulo V

**Si algún día decides volver**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **La historia es mía, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Prohibida su copia. Contiene escenas sexuales +18 y lenguaje subido de tono.

Summary: La veo en fotos, revistas y en televisión. La conozco. Ella me conoció. Mantengo la esperanza de que vuelva, que deje los vicios, que acepte que su vida no gira en torno a excesos. La quiero devuelta, para volver a ser lo que nunca fuimos.

* * *

**.**

**V**

**.**

**Bella POV**

_**Las Vegas, 4 de Julio, 1979**_

A pesar de todo no tengo miedo, si yo no abro la boca entonces él tampoco lo hará. El pasado de puta jamás me lo podré quitar de encima, más con los demonios eternos que tengo sobre mi cuerpo. Louis no puede abrir la boca, porque de igual manera lo único que tengo es esto, mi fama, mi dinero, mi carrera. Quizá no me gusta, quizá estoy inmunda en la miseria eterna, pero es lo único que he logrado en mi vida y no podré dejarlo ir por haber sido una puta.

¿Qué pensarían de mí al saber que estuve en un prostíbulo vendiendo mi cuerpo sin consideración? ¿En qué quedaría Isabella Swan, el Picaflor de Hollywood, si todo el mundo supiera que en mí se esconde una bazofia asquerosa?

Deseo y suplico que Louis no abra la boca y yo tampoco lo haré.

—Muchas gracias por la invitación, Sr. Harrington —le digo lentamente, analizando su forma de comportarse.

Tiene un bigote pequeño en el labio superior que se encorva hacia los lados. Sus ojos son fríos y calculadores, eran los ojos de un asesino. Lleva un esmoquin negro y un moño en el cuello, como su hijo. Se parecen, ambos tienen similitudes, sin embargo, William posee unos ojos dulces y cautivadores.

—No sabe lo feliz que me hace saber que está en mi nuevo casino, la gente sabe que las estrellas como usted solo se presentan en lugares lujosos y perfectos como _Matrushka_. ¿Gusta beber algo? —me ofrece Louis cuando un chico para frente a nosotros.

Yo tomo una copa con rapidez y la sostengo con fuerza entre mis dedos. Sopeso el impacto que esto me produce, pero creo que puedo hacerlo.

—¿Qué tal si nos ponemos a bailar? El ambiente está muy agradable —señala Louis.

Yo asiento y me acerco a los demás, quienes bailan felizmente en la pista junto a los demás. Miro a Alice y ella hace lo mismo en cuanto contacta sus ojos con los del Sr. Harrington. Se estremece y me toma la muñeca con rapidez.

—Buenas noches, Srta. Brandon —susurra él elevando el puro en sus dedos.

—Buenas noches, Sr. Harrington. Su fiesta y su casino son una maravilla. Muchas gracias por la invitación —dice ella—. Si me disculpa, mi amiga y yo queremos ir a beber unos Martini —sonríe adorablemente y Louis lo hace también.

Cuando nos alejamos veo por el rabillo de mi ojo que él también lo hace. Siempre nos ha reconocido, algo quiere, no sé por qué hace esto. Me siento nerviosa. Dios.

—¡Carajo! —gruñe Alice al chocar contra la barra—. ¡Es él! Dios mío…

Siento mis ojos picando, las lágrimas quieren salir y yo no sé qué hacer para evitarlo. La gente nos mira y nos señala, sonríen y se sienten en la gloria porque respiran nuestro oxígeno.

—Es lo único que tengo. Si él abre la boca todo esto se irá abajo —exclamo.

—¿Te ha dicho algo? —me pregunta.

—No.

—Ah. Entonces quizá no se acuerda de nosotras.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Es imposible. Me pagó muchas veces, ¿cómo no acordarse de mí?

Alice retuerce sus plumas entre sus dedos y muerde su labio. Está nerviosa. La comprendo, yo también lo estoy y mucho. Gracias al cielo que ella nunca se acostó con él, sino sería todo aún peor.

En un segundo rápido me toma el rostro entre sus manos y me mira.

—No dejaremos que esto nos hunda jamás, Bella. ¿De acuerdo? —Su voz es enérgica y férvida.

Asiento ante sus palabras.

—Nos costó mucho llegar hasta aquí; sudor, lágrimas y sangre. Ese viejo de mierda no abrirá la boca, te lo aseguro, no lo hará.

Asiento otra vez.

Cuando Alice dice esas cosas sé que tiene razón, ella siempre me protege y se lo agradezco muchísimo. Además, si tiene incertidumbre ante su futuro ve las cartas; nunca falla.

Sí. Debo permanecer tranquila y aferrarme a la idea que aquel hombre no abrirá la boca. Mi carrera es lo único que tengo, lo único que he logrado. No puedo darme el lujo de perderlo, no ahora que he dejado de lado tantas cosas por esto.

—Ahora iremos a bailar y a disfrutar —vuelve a decir Alice.

Le quito las manos de mi rostro y me acerco hacia William y Louis. El primero me tiende su mano y yo la agarro con fuerza para intentar actuar normal. La sonrisa que él me da me tranquiliza en varios grados y no sé por qué, ya que es el hijo de aquel hombre al que vi asesinar a sangre fría.

La música es tranquila y sofisticada, pero sin dejar la alegría de lado. De a poco voy soltando el aire y me relajo. No es la primera vez que me encuentro con un cliente (aunque no con un asesino), puedo manejar la situación, no es difícil, solo debo actuar normal, como ahora.

—Me intriga la forma en que observas —me susurra Jacob, el chico bailarín que encontré en la barra.

Estamos bailando en la pista, los demás también lo hacen pasivamente.

—No sé qué tengo de especial —le digo sinceramente.

—Estás triste —indica—, lo estás todo el tiempo.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —inquiero atolondradamente.

No me doy cuenta de lo rápido que doy vueltas en la pista.

Se encoge de hombros y sonríe amigablemente.

—Tú no me recuerdas —parece divertido.

Frunzo el ceño con profundidad y Jacob pone su dedo índice entre mis cejas para que relaje el gesto.

—Estábamos juntos en el campamento de verano en La Push —recuerda—. Tú tenías 16 y yo 14. Fue un castigo que te dieron por haber faltado el respeto a la Srta. Travelech, de lengua. Me pusieron a cargo para que te enseñara como subirte a una canoa y tú te caíste en el intento.

Miro al suelo. Lo recuerdo, sí. Dios, qué días aquellos. Estaba feliz a pesar del dolor que me producía mi padrastro, más que nada porque Edward iluminaba mis días.

—Ahora sí te recuerdo —susurro—. Perdón yo… a veces acostumbro a olvidarme de mi pasado.

Jacob asiente y frunce los labios.

—Cuando supe que vendrías no dudé en buscarte, me caíste bien aquella vez —dice.

Louis toca el hombro de Jacob y yo me tenso en un segundo. Oh Dios, ¿qué quiere?

—¡Sr. Harrington! Qué gusto.

—¿Sería tan amable de entregarme a la señorita por un momento? —le pregunta el hombre.

Jacob le deja el pase libre y yo trago saliva cuando sus manos me tocan.

Bailamos unos segundos bajo la música natural del jazz y yo espero a que diga algo hasta que lo hace, y lo que dice me deja realmente inquieta.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos, _Marie Marilyn_.

Lo dijo, dijo mi nombre de aquel prostíbulo. Todos me conocían como Marie Marilyn por mi corte de cabello tan parecido al de Monroe, a aquella sensualidad innata que poseía según ellos, los hombres. Muchos de ellos me pedían que les cantara a pesar de que no lo hacía muy bien. Una vez un político aspirante a la presidencia me pidió mis servicios y en medio del coito ansiaba que le cantara el cumpleaños como lo había hecho Marilyn Monroe aquella vez con Kennedy. Él también estaba de cumpleaños.

No sabía por qué generaba aquello. Quizá por mi admiración hacia ella, por mi forma de comportarme, por mi vida tan parecida a la de aquella diva… Pero Marilyn jamás fue una zorra como yo. Y no nos parecíamos nada físicamente. Ella tenía atributos, belleza ideal, una sonrisa perfecta, un cuerpo envidiable. Yo era la nada misma.

—La joya te queda perfecta —señala con una sonrisa cínica—. Pensé en regalártela como lo pedías antes, ¿lo recuerdas?

Aprieto los labios, él no puede hacerme sentir mal.

—Ya no las necesito —le digo.

—Ya veo… Dejaste el pasado de puta para convertirte en una bonita actriz de cine. Vaya cambio.

—¿Qué quiere? —le pregunto.

Louis sonríe y me toca el cabello que está puesto a un lado de mi hombro.

—Te ha crecido bastante —señala—. Solo quería volver a verte, cariño.

—¿Quiere desenmascarar mi pasado y echar abajo mi carrera? —sueno directa y segura de sí misma, eso me sorprende.

Tengo miedo, tanto que quiero salir corriendo y morir en el intento. Me siento expuesta y odio aquello, odio que todo lo que tanto temía saliera a la luz.

—Oh no, claro que no —susurra—. Solo quiero advertirle que el pasado jamás se va, cariño, el pasado está siempre presente entre nosotros. ¿O me equivoco? —vuelve a sonreírme.

Niego con mi cabeza.

—Las putas como tú merecen que se les recuerde lo que son. Jamás dejan de serlo, por más dinero, joyas, regalos y amor que tengan para con su alrededor, siguen siendo unas putas —ríe—. El deber de ustedes es satisfacer, nada más que eso. Eres una ramera, Isabella Swan, y eres testigo también de un trabajo que hice en aquel prostíbulo.

Maldición. Siento la sangre helada y un sudor horrible en mi columna. ¿Es capaz de extorsionarme por esto? ¿Pero por qué ahora que ha pasado tanto tiempo? Mamá está enferma, no quiero que sepa en los pasos que estuve metida anteriormente, por Dios no, no quiero.

—Sabe que no diré nada…

—Shh… —me calla—. Te he tenido bajo mis ojos durante todo este tiempo. James no lo sabe, pero me ha hecho un favor al traerte aquí. ¿Sabes? Él también está inmiscuido en mis redes. —Acerca sus labios a mi rostro con sumo cuidado—. Nadie sale de mis garras, Isabella, nadie, menos una puta como tú.

Trago otra vez y me obligo a no llorar, eso es para débiles. Debo ser fuerte y dejarme fluir.

—Puedo volarte los sesos a ti y a tu amiga Alice. ¿Quieres eso?

—Alice quiere vivir, no te metas con ella.

Ríe otra vez y me da la vuelta.

—Podríamos hacer un trato —me dice—, haces lo que yo te ordene y dejo libre a tu amiga, ¿te parece, putita?

Asiento rápidamente.

—Así me gusta. —Mira hacia un lado y levanta las cejas—. Tengo un placer culpable y ese es ver a mi hijo feliz sea como sea. ¿Sabes que está horriblemente obsesionado contigo? Yo no sé por qué tiene ese afán de atribuirse todas las mujeres putas y zorras —su comentario no debe dolerme, pero lo hace—, pero bueno, está ensimismado en conocerte.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas por todo esto, no me lo merezco, siento que no merezco seguir viviendo la miseria que fui.

—Quiere que su hijo se acueste con esta puta —digo con ironía.

Me mira inescrutable y luego sonríe otra vez.

—Si eso le divierte, pues que así sea. —Vuelve a darle una revisada a mi cabello—. Me gustabas cuando tenías el cabello corto, sumergías mis fantasías —ríe estrepitosamente—. ¿Recuerdas cuando íbamos al cuarto y tú te paseabas por la cama bajo la luz de las velas?

Cierro mis ojos por un momento e intento responder con algo, pero simplemente no puedo. Siguen ahí los recuerdos, la suciedad estancada en cada poro de mi piel. No se ha ido, todo aquel martirio no se ha ido y yo solo quiero que lo haga. Nadie estaría orgulloso de mí, nadie podría rescatar un pedazo de lo que soy, porque simplemente soy una escoria. ¿Todo esto gané al haberme ido de Forks?

_Desanudé lentamente el corsé hasta que cayó por el suelo. Caminé por la habitación y encendí las velas en cada rincón, iluminando muy poco el lugar. No me gustaba mirar demasiado a los hombres; solo aumentaban el horror que esto me producía. _

_Mis senos estaban desnudos y me sentía desprotegida. Cada vez que puedo me doy el privilegio de sentir pudor, de sentir la vergüenza que cualquier mujer tiene derecho a tener. Pero otras veces me rehúso a percibir eso, pues no soy digna de aquello. ¿Por qué una puta debe tener vergüenza? _

_Sentía sus pasos detrás de mí, ese calor que a la vez se volvía tan frío. Faltaba algo, y ese algo era amor. Sus manos me agarraron del cabello y tiraron con lentitud para tener acceso a mi cuello. Lo olió y muy lentamente viajó con pequeños besos hasta mi mentón. Él sabía que estaba prohibido el solo hecho de besarme, pues era demasiado íntimo para nosotras, las putas. _

—_Has estado usando el perfume que te regalé —murmuró. _

_Asentí lentamente, sintiendo la incomodidad de su agarre en mi cabello. _

—_Buena chica. _

_Y así era siempre. Me poseía en aquella inmunda cama de doseles gigantes, llevándose consigo todo lo que tenía: mi intimidad. Pero no tenía nada más que hacer, solo vender lo que Dios me había dado para poder comer. Además, prefería mil veces esta forma de hacerlo que en las calles. _

_Nunca llegaba a un orgasmo con ellos, nunca podía sentir placer. No había éxtasis en algo que yo no quería. _

_Sus manos me tocaban entera, agarrando mi piel con lujuria. Depositaba besos, mordiscos y tirones en todo mi cuerpo, dejando las marcas de su posesión. Me sentía indigna, fácil y perdida. Cómo quería alejarlo, olvidarme de los labios ajenos, pero no podía, éste era mi trabajo. _

_Cuando tenía ya su orgasmo él se acostaba boca arriba y me quedaba mirando para que siguiera haciendo mi trabajo. Asentía, siempre asentía y aceptaba todo lo que él quería… Lo que ellos querían. Lo miraba mientras ocupaba mi boca en aquella porquería, en darle placer como una esclava. _

_Sus ojos me seguían y agarraban mi cabeza para que lo hiciera más rápido y profundo. Tosía un par de veces por la brusquedad y mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por el asco. Y cuando acababa yo cerraba los ojos y suplicaba porque todo el asunto terminara. _

_Él me miraba y depositaba un fajo de billetes en mis senos, luego se iba. _

Me recordaba una y otra vez podrida en aquella cama, mirando hacia la puerta que siempre utilizaban para irse. Tapaba mi boca con mi mano y corría al baño a cepillarme los dientes entre lágrimas. No sé cuántas veces supliqué que acabara, no sé cuántas veces lloré en las piernas de Madame Esther, cansada de todo, podrida de la vida. Ella me acariciaba el cabello y me infundía valor como una madre, me decía que ya todo acabaría, que solo debía encomendarme a Dios para que el infierno acabara. Luego supe que Edward había muerto, por lo cual ya no me quedaba nada más por qué luchar.

El sexo se transformó en una especie de trampa conmigo misma, sentía que volvía a ser yo cuando me acostaba con James. Ser puta era mi estigma, tan simple y tan deplorable.

Nada, nada se había ido de mi vida, todo seguía ahí como la primera vez. ¿A quién quería engañar? Siempre sería lo que soy, una mujer de la noche, una vendida que iba por la vida creyendo que todo estaría bien.

—Qué bien movías el culo, _Marie Marilyn_ —me dice. Sé que quiere sacarme de quicio, pero no le daré en el gusto.

Le sonrío y me inclino un poco para susurrarle:

—Contigo no sentí ni siquiera cosquillas.

Frunzo los labios cuando él me atrapa la muñeca con fuerza y me clava los dedos en la piel. Me mira amenazante y me promete el martirio mismo, pero William aparece frente a nosotras y él relaja la fuerza aplicada en mí. Lo miro, sus ojos claros están inquisitivos. Yo atino a algo simple.

—Bueno, Sr. Louis, fue un placer —susurro.

—¿Te gustaría bailar? —me pregunta el más joven.

Yo asiento por inercia y me dejo llevar por él hasta la pista que está atestada de gente. Logro encontrar a Alice otra vez, me mira y espera a que le cuente qué demonios sucedió con aquel maldito.

William es especial, sé que no se parece a su padre en lo absoluto. Tiene una mirada suave y tranquila. Sé que es capaz de amar como cualquier ser humano y yo siempre rescato aquello. Me sonríe cada vez que oímos la melancolía de la música, me envuelve respetuosamente con sus manos y me hace sentir más tranquila.

—¿Mi padre te ha dicho algo malo? —me pregunta.

Me descoloca, porque me está hablando de su padre. No sé qué contestar, así que solo decido a hacerme la estúpida.

—No sé de qué hablas.

Me mira un momento y luego abre la boca para hablar, pero yo decido a hacer algo para que no siga.

—¿Te gusta esta canción?

Suena una muy conocida de Elvis Presley.

—Es divertida —susurra.

Bailamos en silencio, más que nada porque yo necesito tranquilizar mi mente de todo lo que acababa de suceder. Él me mira profundamente y sé que es por lo que dijo Louis. Está ensimismado en mí, pero no sé por qué. Tampoco sé por qué su padre lo permite.

Salimos un momento a ver los fuegos artificiales y yo me estremezco cuando William pasa una mano por mi cintura. Es grande, fuerte y cálido. Su rostro se ilumina cuando estallan los fuegos en el cielo, luego me mira para sonreírme. Yo suspiro, cansada y aburrida de todo, miro hacia el espectáculo y solo deseo que la velada termine.

La música cambia rotundamente por una que me levanta los vellos del cuerpo: Blue Velvet de Bobby Vinton. Enseguida se viene Edward a mi cabeza, a recordarme por qué lo quería tanto. Las últimas semanas junto a él habían sido preciosas, mágicas, pero se fueron tan rápidas como llegaron.

Aquel encuentro entre ambos tan marcado por la ternura, ese afán de él por hacerme sentir la única mujer plena en el mundo, su cariño incondicional… Se había ido para siempre y yo no tuve el valor de volver por él. Oh Edward…

La música sigue sonando y yo no sé cómo ocultar el dolor.

Me siento culpable por haberle soltado la mano aquella vez, por no haber podido corresponder a todo lo que él quería conmigo. No aceptaba el hecho de comprometerme a él por miedo a hacerle daño, pero sí le permití que me hiciese suya por primera vez, que me besara en aquella fiesta bajo la luz de la luna colada por el ventanal. Qué estupidez.

Sus brazos en mi cuerpo siempre estaban ahí, como si hubiese quedado una marca imposible de borrar. Con él era como sentirme frágil, perfecta, amada y digna. Le amaba, sí, le amaba demasiado y solo me di cuenta de eso cuando lo dejé bajo la lluvia de Forks.

Recuerdo sus ojos, ese iris tan sobrenatural que me hechizaba con tan solo mirarme. Tenía un color extraño, una mezcla única que jamás podría encontrarme otra vez. Dorados como el mismo sol, brillantes como el rey espacial, el único. Sus ojos proferían amor y nadie podía dudarlo… Era un chico perfecto, humano, un chico tan increíble y talentoso…

Lo dejé ir y murió.

—¿Isabella, estás bien? —me preguntó.

Lo miro y le quito las manos de encima.

—Necesito… Necesito ir al baño —tartamudeo.

Ignoro las preguntas de William y me meto a un cubículo para que nadie me escuche. A pesar de todo, el baño está desocupado completamente, no hay nadie que me escuche respirar como ahora. Gimo internamente y golpeo la pared de mármol; de inmediato me arde la mano, pero no me preocupo, siento rabia y odio hacia todo lo que me rodea.

Con mis uñas largas y arregladas rasgo una mancha invisible en la pared y apego mi frente a ella. Es fría, dura e inerte, como mi corazón. Río con desgana y nuevamente rompo a llorar. La sensación que tengo dentro es tan asfixiante y dolorosa que lo único que necesito es gritar. Pero no puedo, el lugar es tan público que solo armaría un escándalo.

¿Por qué justamente hoy comienzo a recordarlo? ¿Por qué hoy rememoro sus ojos dorados y sus brazos estrechándome? ¿Por qué carajo está muerto? Oh Dios, me lo quitaste sin oportunidad de decirle que le amaba. Hoy ya es demasiado tarde, estoy demasiado utilizada para volver a querer…

Busco otro cigarrillo en mi cartera y topo con un manojo de papeles que nunca he revisado. Aprovecho de encender el tabaco e inhalo mientras arrugo algunos que no necesito… Hasta que topo con su fotografía con algo unido a un clip: es un papel doblado en cuatro partes. Está algo amarillo y muy viejo y yo sé por qué es… Lo había desdoblado tantas veces que ya no podía más.

Tapo mi boca con la mano derecha para evitar soltar un graznido de dolor y de inmediato libero las lágrimas que hace mucho tenía guardadas. Son espesas y duelen, mis mejillas arden y sueltan calor. Con mis dedos torpes reviso la fotografía de Edward y acaricio una de las esquinas que está ligeramente doblada. Sonrío un momento y apego la fotografía a mi pecho, como si estuviese conmigo.

—Perdóname —le pedí a la nada—, perdóname por no haber podido ir por ti antes de que te fueses a la guerra.

Con cuidado miré el papel que le acompañaba, suspiré y lloré otro poco, gimiendo de agonía por lo que estaba sintiendo. Era el regalo que me había dado antes de que me hubiera ido de Forks, justo cuando me suplicaba que me quedara bajo la lluvia del invierno.

Era uno de sus dibujos más hermosos, siempre le decía que era grandioso y que debería venderlo, pero él prefirió regalármelo. Era un paisaje dibujado solo a grafito, los detalles eran tan reales que te transportabas a un mundo en blanco y negro muy poderoso, tan mágico, tan angelical… Edward era talentoso, un hombre tan increíble…

Mi amuleto de la suerte era aquel pequeño regalo y su fotografía. Verlo a través de aquel papel me inundaba de valor y me hacía sentir bien por algunos segundos. Pero le extrañaba demasiado, cada minuto de mi vida era recordarle y proseguir en el dolor. Cuando entré al prostíbulo y supe de su muerte estuve días enteros en cama, Madame Esther entraba a consolarme y a decirme que ese era el destino, que por algo no había podido verlo antes. ¿Qué podía decir al respecto?

—Tú no estarías orgulloso de mí —susurré a la fotografía.

¿Cómo un chico tan correcto podía estar orgulloso de alguien como yo? Falté a cada uno de mis principios solo por sobrevivir… Y sobreviví solo para sufrir.

Tomo el papel de aquel paisaje dibujado en grafito y lo arrugo entre mis manos y mi pecho, sollozando de por medio. Hace mucho que no lloro, pero ahora no puedo aguantarlo más. Oír su canción, perseguir la melodía hasta aquí, encerrada en el cubículo por el dolor que nunca pude expulsar totalmente…

Recuerdo las palabras que había puesto en la parte de atrás del papel. Sorbo por la nariz y me dedico a leer palabra por palabra y de inmediato arrugo el rostro al topar con el sentimiento impuesto en cada una de ellas.

"_21 de Diciembre, 1968. _

_Querida Bella: _

_Me he propuesto escribirte estas palabras en el único lugar que podrás tomar en cuenta. En un principio creí que era algo feo, pero sé que a ti te da igual. _

_Últimamente estás extraña, pienso día y noche que eso tuvo que ver con el baile que tuvimos hace unas semanas. No has contestado mis llamadas, me evitas cuando te encuentro en el supermercado… Sé que es culpa de Emmett y de tu padrastro, pero no es justo que evites ser feliz por ellos. A no ser de que tú no quieras verme… Y espero que aquello no sea cierto. _

_Sabes que siempre estaré para ti, que cualquier problema que tengas yo te tenderé los brazos. _

_Te amo, creo que siempre te lo he dicho. No te preocupes si no sientes lo mismo, puedo entenderlo, solo quiero que lo sepas cada vez que leas esta carta. No cambiaré lo que siento, discúlpame si esto te incomoda, pero no puedo evitar mis sentimientos. Siempre pensaré en tu felicidad, hagas lo que hagas yo lo apoyaré, solo no cometas una locura, ¿bien? No huyas, porque yo puedo ayudarte. _

_Solo quiero que lo recuerdes y que cuando leas esta carta no sea demasiado tarde. _

_Te amo y no me importa si esto es ridículo. _

_PD: Ya faltan 11 días para tu cumpleaños, solo espero que me permitas estar contigo ese día. _

_Edward."_

—Te amé, Tony —murmuro—. Y podría seguir haciéndolo. Perdóname.

* * *

Buenas noches, llegué un poco tarde así que me demoré en subir el cap. ¡Espero les guste! Queda muy poco para que vengan las mejores partes de este hermoso fanfic. Un beso y gracias por sus reviews!


	7. Capítulo VI

**Si algún día decides volver**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **La historia es mía, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Prohibida su copia. Contiene escenas sexuales +18 y lenguaje subido de tono. No apto para personas sensibles.

Summary: La veo en fotos, revistas y en televisión. La conozco. Ella me conoció. Mantengo la esperanza de que vuelva, que deje los vicios, que acepte que su vida no gira en torno a excesos. La quiero devuelta, para volver a ser lo que nunca fuimos.

* * *

Recomiendo escuchar la canción **Maybe **de **Janis Joplin** y **The End **de **The Doors**

**.**

**VI**

**.**

**Bella POV**

_**Los Ángeles, 21 de Diciembre, 1979**_

—¡Corten! —exclama Mateo. Las luces se encienden—. La escena está lista, pero estoy muy decepcionado de tu trabajo, Isabella, estás muy distraída.

Me pongo un abrigo porque siento frío y me meto a mi camarín. En el tocador hay un ramo de flores gigantes y de diferentes colores y formas. Frunzo el ceño y dejo escapar un suspiro. No se cansará de hacerlo a pesar de que le he dicho que no me gusta tanta cosa, porque sinceramente nunca logrará nada más que un polvo conmigo.

Tomo la tarjeta que estaba entre los pétalos y reviso el remitente, aunque sé quién puede ser: William Harrington. Nunca me equivoco con él, y ya ha pasado medio año desde que está detrás de mí. Por una parte intento acercarme lo que más puedo a él, ya que así puedo fastidiar a Louis, su padre.

—No me gustan las flores —susurro hacia el gran ramo.

Me pongo un cigarrillo en la boca, tomo mis cosas y me dispongo a salir del camarín para irme a mi cuarto de hotel. Pero me retiene Alec, mi asistente.

—¿Quiere que haga algo con las flores, Srta. Swan? —me pregunta luego de entrar a la pequeña habitación.

—Quédatelas —murmuro.

Salgo del lugar y escucho cómo los demás se despiden de mí. Hago oídos sordos, no me interesa simpatizar con ellos. Afuera hace frío, un frío que me cala los huesos. Odio L. A., es estratosféricamente un lujo en todo aspecto. Me desagradan los lujos, pero vivo en ellos, qué estúpida. Tomo la llave de mi cartera y me meto a mi auto, un Chrysler Cordoba del 77, color rojo. Me pongo un pañuelo en el cuello para evitar el viento que se colará, ya que es un convertible, y me dispongo a ir al departamento a olvidarme del mundo.

Pongo la radio y oigo al fin buena música, una antigua canción de Led Zeppelin; no recuerdo el nombre. Cierro los ojos un momento y muevo los dedos contra el manubrio; cuando los abro reprimo un gemido al saber que sigo viva en este mundo asqueroso.

Se aproxima navidad y lo odio, tengo que estar en el hotel de Louis y sonreír abiertamente. Quiero morir, día a día quiero morir y no sé ni cómo hacerlo. Soy cobarde, es eso, soy cobarde y no soy capaz de terminar con esto de una buena vez.

Paro frente al hotel de mierda y le entrego las llaves al tipo para que estacione mi auto. Me saludan, yo ignoro. Me sumerjo en el ascensor y me elevo hasta el piso 14. Mi cuarto es la del fondo. Abro la puerta y me embriago con el hedor de la limpieza. Todo está en perfecto estado, ya sea la pequeña sala, las murallas con diseños exagerados y extremados hacia la sobriedad; es aburrido y me deprime la soledad.

Me quito la chamarra y me quedo en bragas por el cuarto. Enciendo la radio y oigo la buena música que cuela mis oídos. Sonrío levemente, me acerco a mi cajón y saco la botella de vodka, mi fiel compañera.

Ahora canta Janis Joplin. Maybe… Sí, es Maybe. Qué hermosa canción. La voz áspera de Janis me da escalofríos. Doy vueltas por la habitación y bebo de la botella en grandes sorbos. La calidez del brebaje arde en mi garganta y doy uno que otro respingo. Me siento en el sofá, enciendo un cigarrillo y me dedico a revisar la correspondencia que me ha llegado hoy.

—Eres famosa, ¿eh? —le susurro a la mujer que mira sensualmente en la portada de tan conocida revista.

Le doy una calada a mi cigarrillo, es un Marlboro corriente. Bebo otro poco y sonrío ante la crueldad de mis sensaciones.

—¿Quién eres? —le pregunto a la mujer—. Tú no eres Isabella Swan —sollozo—. ¿En qué me convertí? —susurro.

Apago el cigarrillo en la cara de esa Isabella, la 'famosa' Isabella… Já… Dios, quiero morir, salir de este círculo agotador.

Rompo entre mis dedos la puta revista, tirando de las hojas con fuerza, quitándome la rabia y el desazón. Tiro de mi cabello y agacho la cabeza entre mis piernas para llorar. Quiero dejar de sentir dolor, quiero evitarme todo este sufrimiento, ya no lo merezco.

Termino de beberme la botella de vodka, enciendo otro cigarrillo y me quito la ropa. Trago duramente y rompo la rasuradora que ha dejado William hoy. La navaja cae al suelo y yo la tomo con mis dedos, la miro y me fijo en lo filosa que está. No tengo tiempo de pensarlo más, soy infeliz, quiero morir… Sí, quiero acabar con todo de una buena vez.

Abro la llave del agua caliente y tempero con otro poco de agua fría. Meto el pie y compruebo que está cómoda. Me tambaleo y saco el pie para mirarme en el gigante espejo que tengo frente a mí, suspiro y lloro otra vez. Desde aquel cuatro de julio no puedo dejar de llorar, es enfermizo, porque siento que lo necesito con mayor intensidad.

Es cierto cuando dicen que todo artista está maldito, sobre todo yo que lo estoy por el amor. No sé cómo referirme a todo lo que siento, pero mi mayor decaída fue haber recordado a Edward… Él es lo único que quiero y no puedo tenerlo. Qué mierda de vida, qué asco de destino, él nunca merecía haber muerto. No supe aprovecharlo, hui de su lado, no supe confiarle por todo lo que estaba pasando…

—¡Y ahora estás muerto! —gimo

Le di una repasada a mi cuerpo, al fiel testigo de mi sufrimiento. Lo utilicé para terminar con la pobreza, vendí mi única fortaleza: mi dignidad.

—Eres un asco —le susurro al reflejo—. Mírate —lloro—, no eres nadie.

Me meto a la bañera y sumerjo mi cuerpo en el agua limpia. Logro encender mi último cigarrillo, le doy una calada, tomo la navaja y la doy vuelta entre mis dedos.

—No safety or surprise. The end. I'll never look into your eyes again —canto con la voz baja, mezclada de lágrimas y gimoteos—. Oh, Jim… —jadeo—. Oh, Morrison.

Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por mis pensamientos, la suavidad del alivio al saber pronto acabaré con todo.

—El amor no puede salvarte de tu propio destino —recito solemnemente. Río otra vez, inspiro el humo y exhalo.

Con la mano izquierda tomando el cigarrillo libero la muñeca, acerco la navaja y me quedo mirándola. Le daré un corte y acabaré. Al fin, sí… Al fin. Cierro los ojos y me preparo para el intenso dolor, pero sé que debo pagar con aquel leve sufrimiento para evitar el que me depara el destino.

Abren la puerta y William entra con rapidez al baño. Me regaña y evita que acabe con mi vida. Reprimo un grito, ¡quiero hacerlo! Pero él es egoísta, no piensa en lo que yo quiero. Pataleo en el agua cuando quiere sacarme de ahí, pero al final me dejo. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Me envuelve en una toalla y me toma entre sus brazos hasta acabar sobre la cama. Él es caballero y evita tocar mi cuerpo mientras me seca. No pronuncia palabra y yo tampoco. Me siento algo avergonzada, debí haber pensado en esto antes de haber acabado con mi vida, no podía hacerlo en el cuarto de un hotel, es demasiado mártir de la televisión, como tantos otros.

Me envuelvo como feto y lo siento dar vueltas por la habitación, me pone nerviosa.

—¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo? —me pregunta con la voz demasiado elevada.

—Porque quiero —pronuncio.

Siento su peso en la cama y sus brazos enredándome. Dejo que lo haga, él es el único que me hace sentir bien con su calor.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —pregunta.

Sé que él haría cualquier cosa, cualquiera sea la circunstancia.

—Permitirme acabar con mi vida —le digo.

Se queda en silencio por un momento y se dedica a acariciar mi espalda desnuda. Me aferro a él como una niña y no sé por qué, pero necesito sentir cariño aunque sea una vez en esta vida. Cierro los ojos y las lágrimas vuelven a caer por mis mejillas, recordando mi vida, revolviendo en lo que soy… Ni siquiera me permiten acabar conmigo.

—No me pidas eso, Isabella —me dice—, sabes que debo protegerte.

Frunzo el ceño y me despego de él.

—Tú no debes protegerme, yo no te lo he pedido.

Me levanto de la cama y me pongo la bata que encuentro colgada. Me paro frente a la ventana que da al mar y me quedo observando la profundidad de éste, a la gente que camina y vive su vida. No pasan muchos segundos hasta que siento sus brazos a mi alrededor otra vez. Doy un respingo, pues no estoy acostumbrada a esto.

—Eres… mi amigo, William, no mi guardaespaldas —le susurro dándome la vuelta para afrontar su mirada azul.

Mira hacia el lado y sé que se siente terrible el que yo le llame amigo, pero es lo que es, un amigo y nada más.

William quiere algo más conmigo, pero yo no puedo brindárselo, sobre todo porque es el hijo de Louis Harrington. Por un lado comencé a acercarme a él por el simple hecho de molestar al magnate, no obstante, William es un hombre muy cálido, me hace sentir muy bien y me quiere mucho… Pero siempre acabo comparándolo con Edward y eso es tan estúpido que a veces me odio demasiado.

—Sé lo que hiciste con las flores —murmura, apretando su mandíbula.

—No puedo permitirme algo más, William, tú y yo…

—Sí, pasamos noches intensas —vuelve a murmurar—. Te quiero, Isabella.

Sus palabras me queman porque no puedo responderle.

—No quiero que te hagas daño.

Muerdo mi labio inferior e intento desesperadamente evitar el tema.

—No quiero vivir —le confieso.

Frunce el ceño duramente, sé que se siente contrariado con mi sinceridad.

Si tú supieras lo que fui, por lo que tuve que pasar por todos estos años… Nadie sería capaz de querer a una prostituta, claro que no, por esa razón tampoco puedo permitirle que me quiera como algo más, no sería justo ser el novio de la mujer que recibía el dinero de su propio padre.

Lo beso y él a mí. Nuestra relación es extraña, porque tampoco puede llamarse relación. Somos amigos, de eso estoy segura, porque él siempre se preocupa por mí, pero también nos besamos y tenemos sexo… Y él siempre me dice te quiero…

El teléfono que está a unos pasos más allá suena insistentemente, por lo que nos separamos y respiramos con complejidad. Camino hasta él y contesto; es Alice, suena muy preocupada y yo de inmediato me asusto.

—Me han llamado desde Forks —anuncia con la voz temblorosa.

—¿Quién ha llamado desde Forks? —inquiero repentinamente muy asustada, porque sé que es mamá quién está en problemas—. ¿Ha sido Carmen?

—No… Fue una enfermera. Es tu madre, Bella, está muy decaída en el hospital —susurra—. La enfermera dijo que Carmen, tu prima, ha estado evitando que te llamaran, según alega que no quieren verte por ahí. —Toma aire—. Pero tu mamá te necesita, ha estado preguntando por ti durante meses.

Aprieto el aparato con fuerza y de mi boca no sale más que aire. No había pensado en mamá, no había equiparado en todo lo que ella podía sufrir. ¿Por qué Carmen me ha hecho esto? ¿Por qué alega que no quieren verme si mamá pregunta por mí? Dios, ¿quién podía ser esa enfermera?

—Bella, ¿estás ahí? —pregunta Alice.

—Sí —digo ahogadamente—. Necesito… necesito que me excuses con James, aunque en realidad no me interesa yo… —suspiro—. Tengo que ir con mi mamá ahora.

Me despido de Alice y contemplo a William que me mira expectante. Tiene la camisa impecable y un botón abierto, como siempre. Lo cierro con mis dedos y cierro los ojos, me siento tan avergonzada de que me haya visto tan decaída en aquella bañera. Soy una tonta.

—Tengo que irme —le digo.

—¿Adónde?

—Eso no te importa.

Él está enfrente de mí y no me permite el paso para acomodar mis cosas. Sus ojos centellean, están tristes. Por un momento se me viene Edward a la cabeza, aquella vez que me suplicó que me quedara. Oh Dios, siempre les hago daño… No quiero causarles eso, no.

—¿Te veré nuevamente? —inquiere.

Tomo aire y sostengo su mirada por unos momentos. La conexión es inquebrantable, es muy intenso.

—Puedes llamarme. O yo lo haré, a tu oficina, claro —murmuro, mirándome los dedos que se enlazan entre sí.

Se quita el cabello del rostro y tensa la mandíbula otra vez. Me aprisiona entre su cuerpo y la pared, lo observo descender sus manos por mi cuerpo, mientras abre la bata para extender sus dedos por mi cintura desnuda.

—No hagas esto más difícil, William, lo lamento yo… No puedo corresponder a más, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y tú no eres nada mío —le digo francamente.

Mis palabras le duelen, pero no flaquea.

—Una última vez —insiste.

Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por sus palabras. Sí, una última vez será necesaria para cerrar este momento. Lo beso y enredo mis brazos en su cuello, él me levanta y me agarra de ambos muslos para no dejarme caer. No tardamos en caer en la cama y entregarnos, como siempre, sin tabúes.

Él insiste en entregar todo para mí, pero yo no puedo soportarlo, no acostumbro a flaquear frente a los hombres. Quizá estoy desperdiciando mi mundo y mi vida en ello, en dejar escapar cualquier emoción. No lo sé, pero quiero terminar con esto ya.

Exhalo luego de recibir el éxtasis, sus brazos me aprietan con fuerza alrededor de la cintura. Apoyo todo mi cuerpo en el suyo y él reparte besos en mi cuello. Me siento tan incómoda, pero no puedo separarme, me siento paralizada por lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos. Es un torrente de emociones.

Su pecho tiene un poco de vello muy oscuro que hace contraste con su cremosa piel, tiro de él con suavidad, estar sobre su cuerpo me da múltiples ventajas. Mis piernas están puestas al lado de su pelvis y él las agarra con aprehensión.

—Debo irme, William —le susurro.

Asiente y se separa de mí. Al levantarse de la cama puedo ver el espectáculo de su cuerpo y la hermosura masculina. Aun así no puedo sentirme bien, no logra provocar algo más allá de lo físico. Me desespera, siento que soy una piedra ninfomaníaca.

No puedo empacar muchas cosas, solo un par de blusas y polleras, vestidos y bombachas limpias. El tiempo se hace mi enemigo, veo a cada minuto la hora y no sé por qué estoy tan nerviosa.

Me decido a irme en mi auto para evitar el caos que podría ocasionar mi presencia en el aeropuerto o en la estación de trenes. William se viste a mi lado y me regala una sonrisa tranquilizadora que no le llega a los ojos. Ahora realmente lamente haber sido tan cruel con sus flores.

Cuando subo a mi auto solo puedo suspirar y decido hacer una parada en el departamento de Alice. Toco a la puerta y me recibe con su rostro limpio de maquillaje. Siento el palpitar de mi mentón, pero no me permito llorar aún.

—¿Estás bien? Dios, Bella, cuando supe de tu madre yo…

—Vine a despedirme —le digo para cortar el drama.

Abre sus ojos azules con sorpresa y no dice nada. No sé por qué tiende a reaccionar así.

—¿Cómo así? —me pregunta—. ¿Y si aquella enfermera en realidad no lo es? ¿Y si… Y si es una broma? Bella, por Dios.

—¡Ya basta! —gimo—. Siento… Siento que mi mamá está realmente mal, yo… dudo mucho que sea una broma.

Mira al suelo frustrada y me deja pasar, pues hemos estado hablando brevemente en la puerta. Camino por el pasillo y espero a que ella se gire para mirarme; tengo mucho que decirle.

Alice solo viste una bata y se nota que se ha aplicado una crema de 'algo' en el rostro. Se nota repuesta y muy descansada, mientras que yo hace apenas unas horas planeaba acabar con mi vida. No creo que sea el momento de comentárselo a ella, podría ponerse frenética y evitarme que viaje hasta Forks. Odio parecer su hija, muchas veces se toma la atribución de creer que puede decirme qué tengo que hacer. Además, a Alice no le gusta William y si sabe que estuve con él hace poco es capaz de discutirme por muchos minutos.

—Bella yo… —suspira. Se acerca hasta mí y me queda mirando—. No quiero que vayas sola, me aterra que decaigas.

—No volveré a las drogas, Alice —le susurro realmente dolida.

Hace unos meses logré dejar el vicio por las pastillas. Éstas me permitían olvidarme de la mierda que estaba viviendo, pero me costaban mucho dinero y mi salud comenzó a complicarse. Pude dejarlas, pero no así con el alcohol, sin el alcohol no podía estar. Luego de eso Alice nunca volvió a dejarme sola, así me tenía bajo su ojo para que no cometiera locuras.

No sé qué tenía el mundo contra mis decisiones, pero si quería acabar con mi vida ellos no me lo permitían, como si todo de mí les perteneciera. No entiendo el por qué es así, no entiendo ese afán de las personas por evitar que cumpla con lo que he deseado desde hace mucho. Y todavía sigue esa parte de mí que no quiere ser una mártir de sus problemas para que así te recuerden día a día.

—No me refiero a eso —me dice cabreada—. Es solo que no quiero que vayas sola, es demasiado lejos.

Aprieto mis labios hasta formar una fina línea.

—Te llamaré, no te preocupes.

—James lo entiende, dice que puedes tomarte el tiempo que gustes.

Frunzo el ceño. Ese no es el comportamiento que tiende a tomar mi representante. Pero no doy más vueltas en eso.

—Sabes que si tienes algún problema puedes llamarme.

—Claro que lo haré.

Por su gesto sé que se siente muy dolida y curiosa por todo esto que está sucediendo. Alice no sabe por qué tanto rechazo aquella ciudad, por qué no he vuelto con mi madre y por qué ahora sí lo haré, que ya está moribunda en un cuchitril. En realidad nadie lo sabe, solo yo. Y Rosalie.

Cuando Rose me llevó a aquel prostíbulo yo no sabía absolutamente nada de eso. Madame Esther estaba sumamente enojada con ella, alegaba que no podía llevar niñitas así como así a un lugar tan peligroso. Les supliqué que me ayudaran, me ofrecí a limpiar los baños, a tender las camas. Rose evitó más discusiones y me dispuso a dormir en su habitación por esa noche, me pidió que le contara lo que me sucedía, el porqué de tanto sufrimiento. Le conté de Edward, de lo doloroso que había sido dejarlo, le conté sobre mi madre, sobre mi padrastro, Emmett…

Luego me ofrecieron el puesto de prostituta y yo no dudé en decir que sí, necesitaba tanto el dinero, realmente estaba desesperada. Me pusieron junto a Alice, otra nueva, y ahí nos hicimos muy amigas. Al año supe que Edward había muerto y todo se fue directo a la mierda.

—No vuelvas a hacerte daño —me dice.

Sé que se refiere a aquella vez que incendié mi habitación con el cigarrillo.

—Ni a caer en aquellas mierdas…

—¡Basta! —le reprendo—. No sucederá.

Me siento culpable, pues todavía conservo aquel sentimiento en mi interior cuando planeé atentar contra mi vida. Creo que tampoco es bueno comentárselo a Alice, y sé que William dirá nada.

—¿William estaba contigo? —pregunta.

Tanta pregunta me marea, pero sé que está preocupada.

—S… Sí. Pero eso no es tema, me he despedido de él y prometí llamarle cuando estuviese ahí.

Asiente y me da un abrazo. Yo lo acepto, necesito el apoyo de mi única amiga. Cuando nos separamos me mira y me besa la mejilla.

—Cuídate mucho.

Cuando salgo a las calles de Los Ángeles un viento me azota el rostro. Cierro los ojos en ese instante y reprimo un jadeo. Veré nuevamente a mi mamá, veré a Carlisle, a Jasper… Oh Dios…

Me agarro de la pared y reprimo un grito. No sé si estoy lista para ver a tanta gente, a las personas que alguna vez me tendieron la mano, a mi mamá que jamás entendió cuánto quería ayudarle… Dios mío, tengo que decirle a Carlisle que siento tanto la pérdida. ¡Y Jessica! Debe odiarme, debe estarme aborreciendo por todo lo que le hice a Edward.

¿Por qué mamá ha estado preguntando por mí? ¿Va a morir? Oh mamá, cómo quisiera que todo lo que pasamos no hubiese sucedido. Pero Phill nos arruinó la vida, en especial a mí que me quitó lo único que al fin tenía de él. Oh Edward, por qué.

Siento el desencadenante horror al recordar los dos meses más tortuosos de mi vida, cuando planeaba tantas cosas con él y luego todo se fue al carajo gracias a mi padrastro. Él no quería a Edward, nunca me dejó ir más allá. Y recuerdo cuando estaba asustada y a la vez tan feliz por aquella noticia, pero Phill me lo arrebató me obligó a acabar con aquel pedazo inocente que de nada tenía la culpa.

Pienso en lo que pudo haber sucedido si Phill no hubiese hecho eso, lo que hubiera hecho Edward. Enseguida rompo a llorar, incapaz de seguir con mis recuerdos y utopías baratas.

Me meto a mi auto y manejo a toda velocidad. Recorro la autopista y enseguida la carretera, pronto se hace de noche y solo me abrigo con el pañuelo que tengo en el cuello. Mis ojos pesan y acabo durmiendo en un hotel, muy cerca del mar.

El viaje dura días, quizá unos tres. Me fijo en la neblina que se forma y en el torrente de autos que pasa por Seattle. Debo pasar por Portland y luego recorro hasta Forks.

Forks… Hasta el nombre me da escalofríos. ¿Qué dirán cuando me vean? Oh no, no pueden verme, quizá es mejor que evite pasar por el barrio y me quede en algún hotel de por ahí. ¿Hay algún hotel en aquel maldito pueblo? Debe de haberlo. Tengo que ir con Carmen, mi prima, y pedirle explicaciones del por qué no quiso dar aviso de todo lo que sucedía con mi madre.

No tardo en ver los pinos y el musgo. El olor a humedad se queda prendado en mí y por un minuto siento nostalgia. Recorro el manubrio de cuero en busca de algo que calme mis nervios. No hay nada. La maleza que hay a mi lado le da un toque oscuro a los cerros, los pinos están mojados y la tierra llena de hojas ya secas. El invierno es dur0, pero no tan frío. Y recuerdo que quedan doce días para mi cumpleaños.

El gran letrero que da la bienvenida a Forks aparece frente a mis narices y con el acelerador a tope paso de verlo, no me gusta, porque no estoy feliz de volver.

* * *

Buenas noches. Muchas gracias a todas por leer, a aquellas sagradas que me dejan un rr y en realidad a todos que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia tan profunda y melancólica... Bueno, Bella volverá a Forks y ¿qué cree que sucederá? En el próximo cap lo sabrán ;) Las espero a todas. Un beso


	8. Capítulo VII

**Si algún día decides volver**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **La historia es mía, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Prohibida su copia. Contiene escenas sexuales +18 y lenguaje subido de tono. No apto para personas sensibles.

Summary: La veo en fotos, revistas y en televisión. La conozco. Ella me conoció. Mantengo la esperanza de que vuelva, que deje los vicios, que acepte que su vida no gira en torno a excesos. La quiero devuelta, para volver a ser lo que nunca fuimos.

* * *

Recomiendo **All You Need **de **May Jailer**.

**.**

**VII**

**.**

**Edward POV**

**Forks, 24 de Diciembre, 1979**

Me alejo un poco para contemplar el retrato, a pesar de que no es correcto lo que estoy haciendo. Me siento culpable, sobre todo por Jessica. He terminado otro cuadro, ahora en óleo.

Sus ojos marrones me siguen en cada movimiento, sus labios esbozan una suave sonrisa. Oh sí, ha quedado perfecto. Jessica no puede verlo, sino se sentirá muy mal. Le doy un último sorbo a la botella y ésta se acaba, por lo que le dejo a un lado y con la cabeza ladeada contemplo por última vez la grandeza del cuadro que he terminado luego de dos meses.

Papá tampoco puede saber que he hecho un retrato de Bella, ya estaba harto que mirara la televisión cuando aparecía ella o que hiciera tantos dibujos en su nombre. Alegaba que era una estupidez, que ella nunca me quiso y no se merecía mi miserable nostalgia. Creo que tiene razón en muchos aspectos, estaba perdiendo mi vida en seguir sus pasos con la ilusión de que apareciera por la ciudad por un momento. Fui un iluso, un iluso que no era capaz de ver la realidad de la vida.

Bella está bien, va a fiestas, filma películas, va siempre bien vestida, tiene relaciones con hombres que le desean y gana mucho dinero. Yo trabajo para mi papá, al único lugar que voy es al lago o al bosque, pinto en mis tiempos libres, limpio el piso de ancianas que no pueden hacerlo, visto con lo primero que encuentro y hasta hace solo seis meses pude tener una relación estable. Y bueno, soy pobre.

Me siento ligeramente decepcionado, pues Renée está muriendo sin dignidad en el hospital más terrible que te puedes encontrar. Una de las enfermeras quiere llamarle, pero Carmen no le deja, dice que no es correcto. Yo ya no sé qué decir.

Tocan a la puerta y yo me desespero. Tapo el cuadro con la manta y enseguida siento el susurro suave de Jessica; está divertida, puedo percibirlo.

—Edward, ¿estás ahí? —me pregunta, tocando la puerta con sus nudillos.

—Sí, espera, estoy… —piensa rápido—. Vistiéndome.

Se ríe ligeramente.

—Te estás tomando el comienzo de tus vacaciones con mucho esmero, si ya te estás levantando bien tarde.

Sonrío entre dientes y me limpio las manos con el paño que hay a mi lado. Miro el cielo gris y frío, agradecido de que papá me hubiese dado un mes completo para refrescar mi estresada vida. Jasper también tiene tiempo libre por lo que muchas veces salimos a Seattle para beber algo. La vida comienza a sonreírme, y por muy raro que parezca, Jessica y yo somos novios.

Me costó tomar la decisión, en un principio me mostré reticente, pero luego entendí que en la vida no puedo esperar cosas que nunca llegarán, así que me atreví con ella. Son muy diferentes, compararlas está muy mal, pero ¿qué puedo hacer?

Salgo de la habitación y Jessica enreda sus brazos en mi cuello para darme un casto beso sobre los labios. Yo le recibo con toda la naturalidad que puedo, pero aún me siento muy mal por estar creando cuadros de Bella. ¿Por qué lo hago? No lo sé.

—¿Iremos al lago hoy?

Demonios. Lo había olvidado. Le prometí ir al lago para olvidarnos de todo, pero se me hace difícil, aquel lago tiene muchos recuerdos.

Vuelvo a darle una sonrisa y esa es mi respuesta: claro que iremos. Jessica me acaricia el cabello, se ve feliz y eso me hace muy feliz a mí. Mi papá también está muy contento por nosotros y eso me genera algo de tranquilidad, así deja de molestarme por lo mucho que he desperdiciado a Jessica.

—Estás callado —susurra suspicaz.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Sabes que siempre soy así —le digo.

Caminamos por el pasillo y veo que la habitación de mi padre está lista. Bien, ha salido. Quizá irá a pescar con su único amigo, Billy Black, un hombre en silla de ruedas que vive en La Push. Me agrada que salga, así no tengo que preocuparme tanto por él.

Bajo la escalera detrás de ella a paso lento, ella camina por la sala hasta la cocina y toma algunas cosas de la alacena. Yo le sigo la mirada y siento que no es la monotonía que acostumbraba a tener cuando no éramos… novios. Me cuesta un poco sostener la idea de que nuestra relación ha cambiado, quizá porque nunca lo pensé, quizá porque en realidad somos demasiado amigos.

—Jessica… —profiero lentamente.

Ella deja un cuenco en mi mesa con cereales y leche. No me gusta que me sirva, me siento malvado, como la sociedad de mierda que acostumbra a utilizar a las mujeres. He intentado cambiar eso de ella, pero su propia madre la crio para 'dar' y no 'recibir'.

Jessica es una mujer muy bella, demasiado inclusive. Su pelo castaño le cae por la espalda con suaves ondas, siempre lleva un moño de diferentes colores para que el flequillo no le caiga en picada contra el rostro y nunca se maquilla más que las pestañas. Es natural, joven a pesar de los años, sencilla, servicial. Quizá eso le puede parecer perfecta ante el ojo masculino 'típico', pero a veces sentía que era demasiado para mí, o demasiado parecida a lo que también soy yo.

A papá le fascina Jessica, siempre la ha querido como la hija que nunca pudo tener. Y bueno, desde que mamá murió con mi hermana en el vientre ha quedado con ese dolor prendado en el alma.

Mamá murió cuando tenía siete meses de embarazo. Supimos cuando estábamos creando la cuna de mi hermana; iba a llamarse Bree, ese nombre le gustaba mucho a papá. Fue una estupidez aquella forma de fallecer, mamá nunca vio el camión estacionado y el auto no resistió el pequeño choque. A los minutos se incendió y explotó; de mi madre solo quedaron sus cenizas, y ni hablar de Bree.

Cuando supe no sabía mucho en qué pensar, aunque tenía la madurez suficiente para saber que mamá se había muerto y que jamás podría volver a verla. Todo ese entusiasmo al recordar lo que sería tener a una hermana, ver a mis padres tan felices, tan ensimismados… Creo que eso dolía mucho más, no soy quién para sentir a una persona como mía, la naturaleza es así, te lleva y ni hay forma de saberlo. Pero… mamá y papá estaban felices, no sé por qué Dios nos lo quitó tan rápido. Luego de que yo hubiese nacido pasaron muchos años para que pudiese concebir. ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel?

Mamá me quería, realmente me quería mucho. Era de ese tipo de personas que no puede enojarse por mucho tiempo, tenía el corazón más grande de todo el mundo. Podría pensarlo siempre: Esme Cullen era la mujer que cualquier hombre habría querido, pero agradecía el que haya elegido a mi papá, a pesar de todo ellos jamás podrían dejarse de amar.

Todo se quebró tan rápido… Mi vida siempre marcada por la miseria, viendo a papá descomponerse con los años. Me pregunto todos los días que habría sucedido si mi madre no hubiese muerto, pero toda aquella suposición se iba al demonio, pues jamás iba a suceder.

—Estás muy pensativo hoy —insiste Jessica.

Sé que se preocupa, pero siento que no puedo hablar esto con ella.

—A veces los artistas necesitamos tiempo para pensar —bromeo.

Ella levanta su ceja y entorna los ojos verdes para mirarme con falsa molestia.

—Recuerda que trabajo vendiendo vinilos en la tienda de la esquina, eso también cuenta como sabionda del arte —dice con orgullo.

Se sienta a mi lado y come junto a mí los sencillos cereales con leche.

—¿Has estado pintando últimamente?

Me meto delicadamente la cuchara en la boca y dejo que el frío metal caliente mi lengua. No sé qué decirle.

—Bueno, sí —le respondo.

—¿Algo en especial?

La miro, pero no noto nada suspicaz.

—Lo mismo de siempre —digo tranquilamente.

Recuerdo internamente que la madre de Bella está peor y necesita que vaya a verle. Últimamente quiere saber más de mí y no sé por qué. Lo que sí, siempre estoy intentando levantarle el ánimo, hace poco ha ido bajando su ánimo sin razón. A veces creo que sí necesita de su hija, pero Bella ha dicho tajantemente que no, o eso es lo que dice Carmen todo el tiempo.

Jessica y Carmen son amigas desde hace mucho, creo que comenzaron a conectar por todo lo que sucedió entre Bella y yo. No lo entiendo, creo que a veces utilizan esos pasajes de mi vida para complementar el odio que sienten hacia Bella; aunque a veces Jessica dice que no la odia.

Hoy es noche buena, la tradición de mi pequeña familia es juntarse para comer. Ahora se unirá Jessica, por lo que me siento algo nervioso. Tía Elizabeth y tía Martha acostumbran a venir a pasar la velada con mi papá, así no está tan solo. Jasper y yo nos dedicamos a hablar de la podrida vida que llevamos, comemos un pavo y nos dedicamos a jugar cartas cuando ya están todos dormidos. Nada especial, ahora con Jessica no sé en qué cambiará.

—Me sentiré un poco incómoda con tu familia aquí —dice Jessica luego de terminar de fregar lo que ocupamos. No me dejó ayudarle.

Levanto la cabeza para observarle, su comentario me llama la atención súbitamente.

—Ni que fueran a cortarte la cabeza. Jasper estará con nosotros, no habrá nada que te haga sentir incómoda. Mis tías son amigables.

Se encoge de hombros.

Jessica tiene que ir a terminar las horas en su trabajo en aquella tiende de vinilos, yo iré a darme una vuelta al hospital para ver cómo sigue Renée. Estoy asustado, no quiero que muera sin ver a su hija, aunque creo que es si sucederá. Diablos, tampoco quiero que Phill regrese, pero me han contado que ha vuelto y Carmen está muy molesta por eso.

Carmen tiene 32 años. Soltera, sin hijos, sin futuro… Creo que todos los que nos quedamos en esta ciudad vamos a terminar viviendo miserablemente. Siempre agradezco que Carmen se haya encargado de Renée, pues su propia hija la dejó aquí sin darle un céntimo por todo lo que ella ha hecho por ella. A veces me pregunto qué fue lo que le sucedió a Bella para que todo esto haya ocurrido, por qué reacciona de esta manera, por qué no se preocupa de ella…

Quizá Renée tuvo la culpa de aquel horrible suceso que le impidió seguir en Forks, quizá… Rayos, debo dejar de pensar en ella y en el porqué de su huida. _Lo más probable es que te dejó por la simple razón de que eres un maldito pobre incapaz de más_, pienso.

Antes de salir de la casa, tomo mi pequeña mochila que contiene cuadernos pequeños y algunos lápices, quizá si se me da el tiempo puedo dibujarle algo a Renée, lo que le fascina muchísimo.

Jessica se despide de mí luego de bastante preámbulo y nos dirigimos a caminos diferentes. Ella camina hasta la parte central de Forks y yo hacia la salida Sur, por donde queda el hospital.

No me gusta ir en auto, así que troto hasta las calles más limpias de autos. Observo y noto que todos son bastante viejos, destartalados, ninguno en particular logra llamarme la atención. Excepto el Chrysler rojo que está aparcado a un lado de aquella tienda de ropa.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Qué personaje rico podría parar en Forks? Me río internamente. Papá siempre decía que aquella tienda de ropa exclusiva nunca serviría, ahora veía que sí, porque estaban comprando en ella.

Wow… En serio, qué bonito Chrysler. Y descapotable. Lanzo un silbido, me parece espectacular que tan bonita máquina esté aparcada en las calles de Forks. Toda una novedad.

Luego camino hasta la salida del centro con las manos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones y pateo las piedras que me encuentro en el camino. Topo con el hospital en unos veinte minutos después y se me forma un nudo en la garganta, un nudo traicionero que me hace arrepentirme de haber venido. Pero no me dejo flaquear, tengo que ver a Renée, pedirle que sea fuerte.

Llego a recepción y le pido a la enfermera que me diga hacia dónde debo ir; no soy muy bueno en orientación, siempre termino perdido. Primer piso a la izquierda, luego a derecha y al fondo. Uff, ¿cómo voy a aprenderme todo ese sendero? Es larguísimo.

Cuando llego a la habitación número 12 está Carmen sentada ahí farfullando con un hombre que conozco muy bien. Me sorprende que Carmen no lo eche a patadas del lugar, creía que se llevaban mal. Toco la puerta con lentitud y abro sin que me den la autorización para entrar. Por el hueco puedo ver a Renée durmiendo plácidamente.

Ha adelgazado tanto que me parece una mentira, sus pómulos se marcan con profundidad y sus ojos no parecen más que líneas gastadas en su ceniciento rostro. El cabello rubio oscuro le ha crecido desordenadamente por los hombros y se ha vuelto grasiento por la falta de lavados constantes.

Phill, el padrastro de Bella, me mira intimidado por mi presencia y se aleja lentamente de Carmen. Ella está sorprendida y algo aturdida por verme tan pronto. Me quedo callado un momento y espero a que digan algo, pero al ver que no hacen nada tomo la palabra.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Phill cambia de semblante y ahora parece molesto, incluso arrogante. ¿Qué se cree? Ha estado atormentado la vida de Renée durante muchos años, luego se largó cuando ella comenzó con su cáncer. ¿Cómo es posible tanta desfachatez? La ira crece dentro de mí hasta el punto de la explosión, pero debía aguantar mi berrinche, a mi lado estaba Renée tan cansada que apenas podía respirar.

—¿Quién te crees tú para hablarme así, pequeñito? —me pregunta poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

Me molesta que no sienta vergüenza.

—Realmente no puedo creer que después de todo lo que usted hizo venga aquí a mostrar preocupación por la enfermedad de Renée.

—No me levantes la voz, niñato.

Phill es calvo y tiene una pequeña acumulación de grasa en la parte trasera de su nuca. Tiene un bigote gastado en el labio superior y siempre vista con camisas escocesas, lo que le da un aspecto de leñador viejo. No sé qué le pueden ver esas mujeres que han estado con él, las causantes de tanto sufrimiento de parte de Phill.

—¿Ya olvidaste a la última ramera? —inquiero con la mandíbula apretada y mis brazos aferrados entre sí.

Carmen sale a la defensa de la situación.

—¡Ya, por favor! —exclama—. Están en la habitación de mi tía.

Me quedo callado, tiene razón, la situación es delicada.

Carmen se quita el cabello castaño del rostro y se acerca a mí para luego juntar sus manos entre sí y mirarme con súplica.

—Necesito que vayas a darte una vuelta, Phill no quiere irse y me temo que no se irá en unos minutos más. Por favor, ayúdame con esto —sostiene.

Asiento algo contrariado y me doy la vuelta para volver a los pasillos. No pienso irme, tengo que estar pendiente para volver con Renée, no sé por qué, pero necesito verla.

Me siento en la mesa más alejada de la cafetería, aunque no sé por qué, pero me intimida la mujer que vende golosinas. Saco uno de los cuadernos, el lápiz de carbón y comienzo a trazar algunas líneas imaginarias, mis manos se manejan solas en la hoja blanca, lo que mi cabeza dictaba ellas lo hacían. Y acabo como siempre: dibujando un rostro ovalado y perfecto, con la sonrisa más hermosa que podría imaginarme, pero no necesitaba imaginarla, porque hace mucho tiempo había tenido el privilegio de ser el causante de muchas de ellas.

—Sal de mi cabeza —le digo a la mujer que me mira con unos grandes ojos inocentes—. Isabella, ¿por qué?

**Isabella POV**

_**Forks, 24 de diciembre, 1979**_

Cuando entro a las puertas de Forks mi corazón ya está desbocado en mi tórax. Es asfixiante el gris del cielo y la poca gente que camina por los alrededores. Aunque no es de extrañarse, es muy temprano como para que comience el caos. Si se le puede llamar caos…

Me pongo unas gafas leopardo y redondas, las que estaban de moda hace unos años, un pañuelo en la cabeza de fuertes lunares blancos y fondo negro, estaciono en la primera tienda de dulces y entro al lugar. Noto que la mayoría se queda mirando mi auto, pero intento ignorarlo.

La mujer gorda que atiende parece algo hosca, por lo cual me acerco lentamente y le pido con un claro _por favor_ que me dé una bolsa de galletas y un vaso de chocolate. Es la primera vez que como algo tan nutritivo y dulce, últimamente he descuidado mi alimentación en grandes cantidades.

Miro mi muñeca y aprieto los labios. Ahora hubiese estado muerta de no ser por la intromisión de William.

Cuando acabo de comer me acerco al teléfono público y llamo al departamento de Alice. Me contesta somnolienta.

—Hola, Alice —susurro.

—¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? ¿Ya viste a tu madre? Me tenías preocupadísima, hace tres días que no sé de ti.

Suspiro con pesadez.

—Viajé en auto, duró tres días.

—¡Bella! ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer semejante estupidez?

Intento no oír sus sermones, me pesan y me hacen sentir una niña otra vez, y de niña no me queda nada. Cuando acaba sé que puedo continuar.

—No he ido a ver a mamá claramente, me da un poco de terror aparecerme por ahí y… ver a tanta gente que dejé atrás. —Siento el picor de las lágrimas a medida que hablo.

—Oh, carajo, no me gusta que estés ahí sola.

—Está bien, puedo con esto. Planeo ir con Carlisle para darle mi pésame, ya sabes —suspiro otra vez—. Espero que me deje entrar a su casa —doy una risa tonta y gastada.

Alice no dice nada, lo que tomo como un grave momento incómodo. Sé que siente mucho por lo que estoy pasando, sobre todo porque ella es de esas que le gusta apoyarme en todo lo que necesito. Pero necesito estar sola, por lo menos unos días mientras mamá me ve. Tengo miedo, realmente tengo miedo, porque es como volver a tocar las peores heridas de mi vida.

Abrazo mi vientre por un momento, es la única manera de aplacar el dolor que tengo en estos momentos. Forks ha cambiado, se ha vuelto más urbano, e incluso la gente viste a la moda, lo que considero patético. Puedo sentir la brisa, la frialdad de esta ciudad que profirió tantos momentos cálidos. Qué incongruente, pero qué bonito recordarlo.

—Alice, sé que debes estar muy cansada. Te llamaré en unas horas para contarte lo que sucedió, ¿sí?

—Ajá —bufa—. Cuídate, Bella.

—Lo haré —reprimo un sollozo.

—Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo, ya lo sabes. Hablamos más tarde.

Cuando cuelgo, dejo la mano puesta en el teléfono y lloro. Me tapo la boca con la mano y espero a que los gemidos se acaben; no quiero hacer un espectáculo. La gente pasa a mi lado y me mira, quizá por dos razones. Uno: estoy completamente tapada; dos: lloro como una tonta frente a un teléfono público.

Aliso mis pantalones de tela apretados, color uva fuerte y me preparo para topar con toda la vida que dejé atrás.

Me meto a una tienda de ropa exclusiva, algo sorprendente en tan pequeña ciudad. Miro algunas blusas y polleras, bragas, sujetadores, lo que encuentro. Compro algunas prendas y la dependienta me observa con curiosidad, como si dudara de quién soy. Evito su mirada y me escabullo con rapidez, lo que menos necesito es que comiencen a reconocerme para que así llegue a oídos de todos.

Aparco el Chrysler en un lugar alejado del hospital y con las manos temblorosas y el cuerpo rígido me acerco a la enfermera de la entrada. Le pido la dirección hacia la hospitalizada Renée Swan (no sé por qué no se cambió el apellido de ese Charlie), pero ella me mira con el entrecejo fruncido. Escucho mi nombre fuerte y claro detrás de mí, una voz femenina, cálida y juvenil. Me giro y encuentro a una rubia chica de cabello liso, parece una niña pero sé que no lo es, sus ojos muestran mucha vida.

—Srta. Swan, es usted —dice con sopor, pero sin quitar una bella sonrisa de su rostro.

—Buenos días, ¿usted es…?

—Jane Vulturi —afirma tendiéndome una mano muy limpia y suave—. Yo estuve intentando contactarme con usted por lo de su madre.

Abro la boca para hablar, pero no sé qué decir. ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Tengo que ser breve y preguntarle qué quiere o algo? Prefiero esperar a que ella diga algo.

—Su madre me habla siempre de usted, realmente no sé qué pensar. —Su rostro parece contrariado y creo que se pregunta muy en su interior si decir lo que tiene en la punta de la lengua.

—No evite decirme las cosas —le pido.

No lo duda ni un segundo.

—¿Por qué le ha abandonado? ¿Cómo usted, teniendo tanto dinero, no ha sido capaz de brindarle mejores cuidados a esa pobre mujer?

Siento mucha rabia en mi interior porque eso es mentira, una sarta de mentiras baratas que han inventado y no sé quién.

—Lo siento, no quería ser tan directa —dice atolondradamente y agarrándose la frente con su dedo anular e índice.

Asiento.

No siento la necesidad de explicarle que le han explicado muy mal la situación, ella no tiene por qué saberlo, aunque siento un nudo en mi garganta, necesito desahogar todo.

Me pide que le siga y yo lo hago con el nerviosismo en mis rodillas que me impiden caminar con normalidad. Siento morbo y miro hacia algunas habitaciones, me aterra ver a algunas personas con cáncer, sin pelo, pálidas, moribundas. ¿Mamá estará así? Oh no, por favor, Dios, no me la entregues de esa manera.

A mi izquierda una niña tira de mi blusa y me sonríe, yo lo hago también y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas al instante. Está calva y muy hinchada: quimioterapia. Me agacho y acaricio su cabeza, la miro e intento volver a sonreírle, pero ahora me duele mucho hacerlo. Lo que siento en mi interior es tan terrible, pero me hace sentir tan viva… Es la primera vez luego de tanto tiempo que realmente siento compasión. Sí, siento compasión y mucho ardor en mi corazón.

—¡Es usted! La de _A la orilla de Manhattan _—afirma solemnemente.

_A la orilla de Manhattan_ fue una de mis películas más galardonadas, por ese papel me conocieron mundialmente.

—¡Isabella! —vuelve a afirmar cuando yo le sonrío.

Le beso la mejilla y le enredo el pañuelo que tenía en mi cuello. Sus ojos brillan con fervor y yo no puedo sentirme más agradecida de aquel gesto.

—Prométeme que serás muy fuerte —le susurro.

—Lo prometo. Muchas gracias.

Su voz canturreada y vivaz me conmueve, me hace sentir tan débil con mi mundo, tan horrenda. Ella, tan joven y, se supone, debería estar llena de vida, pescó una de las peores enfermedades que pueden haber en este mundo, un maldito cáncer. Y yo, una mujer que se suponía lo tenía todo no hace más que odiar el mundo. Que niña tan valiente que es capaz de sonreír ante las circunstancias más adversas.

Me alejo de ella con una extraña sensación en mi interior, en el pasillo del fondo me espera la enfermera con una sonrisa triste y yo no puedo evitar fruncir los labios por el horror que siento. Quizá está acostumbrada a esto, pero yo no.

—Me gustaría saber… bueno, por qué no ha venido a verla —me dice algo avergonzada por sus palabras.

Me dedico a ver sus ojos turquesa, limpios de maquillaje y tan inocentes. Ella no es de las personas que miente, se preocupa por los demás, es muy compasiva, puedo verlo. Una buena enfermera que me avisó de lo que estaba sucediendo, quizá porque Carmen estaba ocultándome muchas cosas.

—Yo creí que ella no quería verme —susurro.

Frunce el ceño y hace un mohín nervioso.

—¿Quién le dijo eso? La señora ha estado preguntando por usted durante mucho tiempo. La conozco desde hace años, cuando comencé ella ya tenía cáncer y ella me señalaba que usted era su hija, que estaba muy orgullosa de usted. —Se queda callada un momento, quizá al ver mi rostro—. ¿No lo sabía?

Niego con mi cabeza, atontada por sus palabras. Me siento en el aire, como si no pudiera creerlo.

—Ella rechazó muchas veces mi ayuda —consigo decir.

—Discúlpeme, pero no hemos sabido de ninguna ayuda de su parte.

No puedo decir más, me siento impactada por todo lo que me ha estado diciendo. ¿Cómo es eso de que se siente orgullosa de mí? ¿Cómo es que nunca han llegado noticias de mis ganas de ayudarle?

—Le mandé joyas, dinero, de todo. Cuando supe de su enfermedad me asusté y no dudé en ofrecerle lo que tenía en ese momento.

Jane Vulturi se tapa la boca y no dice nada más. Me abre la puerta de la última habitación y me sumerjo al lugar cálido y brumoso. A lo lejos veo a Carmen y a Phill, y a su lado está mi madre durmiendo pacíficamente. Los primeros discuten entre murmullos y no se percatan de mi presencia. Jane se mete y revisa el suero de mi madre con sigilo.

—Buenos días —digo con voz enérgica.

Se giran y me quedan mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, incrédulos de mi presencia. Carmen se torna pálida, tan pálida que hasta parece que puede descompensarse. Puedo asegurar que está aterrada por haberme mentido, y ahora estoy aquí. Y Phill, el maldito de Phill no puede ocultar su asombro, aunque no parece asustado y yo le aborrezco por no mostrar toda la culpa que debería tener. Me ha hecho tanto daño, y a mi madre que dio todo por él. Qué repugnancia.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —me pregunta Carmen—. ¿Tú la trajiste aquí, maldita estúpida? —le grita a la enfermera que se esconde contra la pared.

Mamá da un respingo y abre los ojos de sopetón. Sus ojos no brillan, me apena tanto… Su cabello está tan corto, sus arrugas se han marcado con notoriedad… Dios mío, ¿qué hice? ¿Cómo le dejé con Carmen? Diablos, no puedo llorar frente a todos ellos, pero el nudo en la garganta amenaza las caídas libres por mis mejillas.

—¿Bella? —susurra mamá.

Se levanta un poco para mirarme y yo me acerco a su cama sin saber qué hacer. Me siento muy mal, ella viste tan pobremente, mientras que yo tengo ropa cara y muy elegante a cuestas. Soy una mierda.

—Mamá, llegué.

Los ojos de mi madre brillan sin poder creerlo y en ese momento solo sé que Carmen me ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo. Ella siempre ha estado preocupada de mí, siempre orgullosa de lo que soy. Mi prima es malévola, puedo asegurarlo. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué rayos cometí con ella para que me ocultara aquello?

—Carmen, ¿qué hace Phill aquí? —su voz suena rasposa y cansada—. Salgan de aquí, por favor, quiero estar a solas con mi hija.

Los siento salir lentamente y Jane me observa con una sonrisa sincera. Yo no se la devuelvo, no puedo. Mamá me mira por un largo rato y yo también, me siento mal al tenerla así. La última vez que la vi estaba compuesta, joven, radiante. ¿Cómo cambió tanto?

—Al fin te has decidido a venir —me dice—. Creí que nunca ibas a hacerlo.

Frunzo mis labios y rompo a llorar, soy incapaz de aguantar el dolor.

—Pero ya estoy aquí, quiero ayudarte.

Llevo una mano a su cabello y lo acaricio lentamente.

—¿No te irás?

—Claro que no —afirmo.

_Por lo menos hasta que muera…_, pienso con agonía.

—Oh Bella, estás tan hermosa. —Sus dedos delgados repasan mi rostro lentamente, acariciándolo lentamente. Cierro mis ojos por un momento y una sensación nostálgica atraviesa mi pecho—. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, veo siempre tus películas.

Comienzo a reír y unas pequeñas gotas caen en mi boca. Mis lágrimas saben a sal y a emoción, verla nuevamente ha abierto muchas cosas en mi corazón.

Su rostro se vuelve lúgubre y sé lo que está pensando.

—Perdóname por todo, fue mi culpa que te hayas ido yo…

—No hablemos de eso, el tema me duele mucho —le digo.

—Pero Bella, yo no te defendí, fui una tonta, permití que…

Niego rotundamente con la cabeza, no quiero volver a tocar ese tema.

—Eso es pasado.

Una enfermera irrumpe en la habitación y me pide que deje el cuarto por un momento para que el doctor revise a mi mamá. Asiento y le doy un beso en la frente antes de irme.

—No te vayas, ¿sí?

—No me iré, mamá.

—¿Volverás pronto?

—Muy pronto —le sonrío.

Siento el pecho oprimido, como si fuese a ocurrir algo horrible. Pero sé que es el tumulto de sensaciones que he acarreado este último tiempo. Ver a mi mamá me ha dejado con mucho dolor, pero también con alivio, no me hubiese perdonado su fallecimiento sin haberla visto antes. Pero sigue esa duda por Carmen, el por qué ha hecho esto.

Siento los labios secos y la garganta áspera, así que me acerco a la cafetería y pido un café cargado para recuperar las fuerzas. La mujer gorda que atiene me mira raro y yo me siento en una de las mesas más cercanas a la salida. Pero algo me descoloca. En un primer momento no puedo descifrarlo, pero giro un poco la cabeza y topo con una cabeza gacha de alborotados cabellos bronceados.

—Dios, ya me estoy volviendo loca —me digo a mí misma mientras revuelvo el café.

Entorno los ojos en la mesa y hago un puño con mis manos. Vuelvo a levantar la cabeza y veo otra vez esa mata de cabellos alborotados y bronceados. Es un hombro de aspecto delgado y masculino, de anchos hombros y fuertes manos. Tiene las piernas cruzadas, lleva unos jeans gastados. Pero lo que me llama la atención es lo que hace: dibuja con concentración en una hoja blanca, utilizando lápices de carbón y su dedo largo.

Trago y me obligo a olvidar esto, a dejar salir a Edward de mi cabeza. ¡Ahora lo veo! ¿Cómo es eso posible? Oh mi Dios, estoy enferma. ¿Qué tiene el café? ¿Me han puesto algunas dosis de algo?

Mis manos tiemblan como si tuviese alguna enfermedad, las piernas flaquean incluso ahora que estoy sentada. Siento un fuerte sudor en mi nuca y la sangre en mi rostro acumulada hasta explotar.

Me lanzo hacia atrás con la silla, rechinando en la cerámica. Tomo mi café y me levanto para salir de aquí. Pero por el rabillo del ojo veo que he llamado la atención de aquel hombre, por lo que levanta la cabeza, deja el dibujo a un lado y puedo verlo con detalle.

—Carajo —susurro.

Es Edward. Dios santo, es Edward… ¿¡Cómo es eso posible!? ¿Cómo…? Dios… Cielo Santo…

Mi cuerpo no se mueve aunque le ordeno que salga corriendo de aquí, pareciera que tiene autonomía. ¿Pero qué diablos?

—¿Bella? —exclama él.

Escuchar su voz fue como invadirme de diversas emociones que hace años no sentía. Mi estómago se retorció con fuerza, el sudor frío se hizo aún más presente.

_Tú estás muerto, tú estás muerto, tú estás muerto_…, pienso constantemente.

Él comienza a acercarse y yo me echó a caminar lentamente, de espaldas a la multitud. El café tirita en mis manos y yo no soy capaz de contener el horror. Mi rostro debe ser un espectáculo digno de ver, un paisaje bello.

—Bella, regresaste —me dice con los ojos brillantes.

Sus hermosos ojos hacen contacto con los míos y yo me siento desvanecer, la garganta se prepara para expulsar los peores gritos.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —vocifero.

Él se estanca en sus pasos y levanta las manos con asombro. Sus dedos están bañados en carbón lo que genera en mí los recuerdos más hermosos y terribles de mi vida.

—Soy yo, ¿me recuerdas?

Esa melodía celestial, esa vibración… Su voz, su aterciopelada canción. Su garganta, su quijada, su barba de ya dos días, sus ojos soleados, sus labios carnosos…

—¡No sé quién eres! —gimo—. Aléjate de mí —vuelvo a demandar.

Esto es una locura, él no es Edward. ¡Estaba muerto! ¿Cómo podía concebir la idea de que Edward estaba vivo? Han pasado ocho años desde que está muerto, no es posible que haya resucitado de la nada. ¡Eso no existe! ¡Estoy loca!

¿En qué momento pude ver este tipo de visiones? ¿Soy una desquiciada que ya ha quebrantado cualquier porcentaje de noción en mi cabeza? ¿Quién soy? ¿Es tanta mi desesperación por verlo que ya estoy inventándolo?

Él hace un gesto lastimero con su rostro y abre la boca para hablar, pero no puede. Nos quedamos en silencio, mientras yo me aferro a la única idea lógica: estoy loca.

En un rápido movimiento acerca el dorso de su mano a mi mejilla. Lo siento en mi piel, en aquella pequeña caricia. Los recuerdos, ah, los malditos recuerdos de mierda vuelven a posarse muy en mi interior. Sus ojos dorados me siguen con preocupación, mientras sus propios dedos hacen caricias furtivas en mi rostro. Su suave toque es tan exquisito, como si fuese real, oh Dios, es tal cual lo recordaba…

El nudo está en mi garganta, las lágrimas quieren salir y yo no soy capaz de respirar.

Dios, ¿qué estoy haciendo? Estoy disfrutando de las fantasías que crea mi cabeza, estoy tan loca que necesito desesperadamente de su imagen para poder sobrevivir. ¡Esta es una utopía! ¡Estoy imaginando! No debo aprovecharme de este delirio, podré terminar aún peor de lo que ya estoy al saber que está muerto.

Su mano se apodera de mi muñeca para acercarme a él, pero yo no puedo seguir, todo esto me está…

—¡Suélteme! Yo no sé quién es usted —grito.

El café tirita un poco más y cae duramente en mi blusa y el suelo. Está caliente, lanzo un alarido y él frunce el ceño con desesperación. Quiere acercarse a ayudarme, pero yo no se lo permito.

—¡Déjeme en paz! —le digo por última vez antes de salir corriendo por los pasillos.

Siento mi nombre detrás de mí, pero no me giro, eso solo me hará peor. Doy traspiés contra el suelo y topo con Jane, que me mira con miedo.

—¿Está usted bien, señorita? —me pregunta. Su voz suena lejana, como si se fuese metiendo en un cubículo.

—Yo… ¡Necesito…!

Mis piernas se doblan y caigo al suelo. La oscuridad se apodera de mí y me sumerjo en una inconciencia espantosa, con sus ojos fijos en mí, esos dos soles dorados que me miraban fijamente y su roce perfecto en mi mejilla.

* * *

Pero qué cap... Demoré en actualizar, pero llegó. Espero les haya gustado. Un beso


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Si algún día decides volver**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **La historia es mía, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Prohibida su copia. Contiene escenas sexuales +18 y lenguaje subido de tono. No apto para personas sensibles.

Summary: La veo en fotos, revistas y en televisión. La conozco. Ella me conoció. Mantengo la esperanza de que vuelva, que deje los vicios, que acepte que su vida no gira en torno a excesos. La quiero devuelta, para volver a ser lo que nunca fuimos.

* * *

**.**

**VIII**

**.**

**Edward POV**

Estoy acabando el rostro de Bella en el papel. Sonrío cuando esos ojos abstractos se encuentran con los míos. Deseo tenerla al frente de mí solo para decirle que le quiero, nada más, solo eso. Puede irse al demonio cualquiera oportunidad de volver a ser lo que nunca fuimos, solo deseo verla por última vez.

Mis dedos están negros por el carbón y estoy sudando frío. No sé qué es, pero siento una mirada furtiva en mí. Levanto la cabeza y la encuentro. Al principio pestañeo y no entiendo lo que veo, creo que es una imagen loca de mi cabeza. Acostumbro a imaginarme a Bella muy cerca de mí sabiendo que son solo fantasías, pero en este caso la veo moverse con cautela y ella también me mira.

Se nota nerviosa, no sé por qué. Y yo también lo estoy y es por el simple hecho de tenerla a centímetros. Ha vuelto. Oh Dios, ha vuelto por su madre, ella jamás podría dejarla sola. Me siento avergonzado por haber sentido decepción en su momento.

Se levanta de su silla y emerge un recorrido con el vaso de humeante líquido. Yo hago lo mismo, no puedo dejarle ir. Ella se tensa y me mira con expresión horrorizada.

—¿Bella? —le digo claramente, buscando la forma de acercarme a su asustado semblante.

A medida que me acerco a ella va yendo hacia atrás para alejarse de mí. Su café da brincos en su mano, posesa de un terror inigualable.

Pero yo no puedo ocultar la emoción que siento de tan solo verla. Soné tanto con ese momento que ahora no puedo ver la magnitud de su mirada. Tengo mi atención puesta en su boca, en el movimiento frenético de sus labios, como si diera una plegaria. Siento un leve temblor dentro de mí al imaginarme besándola, teniéndola entre mis brazos para hacerle sentir viva. Pero sus ojos están distintos, demasiado maduros, demasiado expuestos en el dolor más inmundo que un ser humano puede tomar. ¿Dónde quedó esa chica que conocí y sonreía a pesar de todo? Ahora me mira como si fuese un demonio.

—Bella, regresaste.

Hace un mohín y abre la boca.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —me grita con fuerza.

Levanto mis manos y paro con mi persecución lenta. Dios, ¿por qué ha hecho eso? ¿Qué le ha sucedido conmigo? Mi garganta se aprieta y yo trago, intentando deshacer el nudo.

—Soy yo, ¿me recuerdas?

Parece batallar en su cabeza, una turbulenta masa de palabras internas. No sé qué le sucede y temo por ella.

—¡No sé quién eres! Aléjate de mí —demanda con hostilidad.

Su trato me revuelve el estómago y duele. Quiero decirle que todo está bien, que no tiene por qué tratarme así, pero sinceramente, las palabras no salen. Me siento aprisionado por los sentimientos que embargo ahora, me siento mal, muy mal, no la reconozco, pero sin embargo sé que es ella. ¿Qué demonios sucede? Nunca reparé en que este momento llegaría, menos de esta manera.

Su respiración está acompasada, como un pequeño animal indefenso, como si yo fuese un cazador dispuesto a asesinarla. Pero me aferro a la idea de que es solo un mecanismo de defensa, ¿el por qué? No lo sé. Quizá su mundo no compatibiliza con el mío y le aterra que le vean conmigo. Esa idea me parece aún más asfixiante que cualquier otra.

Sin embargo, necesito sentir su piel, aunque sea una última vez. Lo más probable es que luego se vaya, así que debo aprovechar de inundarme de ella antes de que se vaya para siempre, porque este es nuestro para siempre, sin nada más que miradas y despedidas terribles a cuesta.

Le acaricio la mejilla con el dorso de mi mano, temiendo a cada segundo que me grite, pero no lo hace, ella cierra los ojos por un instante, inundada de los recuerdos. Mi corazón bombea, aunque trato irrevocablemente a permanecer intacto ante sus ojos. Como si ella fuese un animal, un pequeño ser cediendo a las caricias del ser humano, llevo mi mano lentamente hasta su muñeca para acercarla a mí, pero hace un mohín y sé que todo intento ha sido en vano.

Me grita y finge nuevamente no reconocerme, su mano da un vuelco terrible y el café se derrama en su blusa. Quiero ayudarle, pero no me deja, insiste en que debo dejarle marchar porque no me conoce y soy un extraño. Corre rápidamente entre la gente del hospital y yo grito su nombre para que me explique por qué está haciendo esto, pero ella me ignora. Me siento pisoteado nuevamente.

¿Qué hice mal? La he querido incondicionalmente todos estos años, he esperado por ella, no para que acepte cosas de mí, sino para preguntarle qué tal su vida, para decirle todo lo que no pude en su momento. Pero huyó, fingió no conocerme, como si lo nuestro no hubiese sido nada…

La gente me mira, parecen anonadados con el espectáculo. Me observan con cierto recelo, pues las palabras de Bella sonaron como si le hubiese atacado. Tomo las hojas llenas de dibujos y los meto atolondradamente al bolso que llevo conmigo. Doy media vuelta y me dirijo hasta la salida del hospital para dirigirme hasta el único punto donde mi cabeza podía esclarecerse.

Paro frente a la tumba de mi madre y me acerco hasta el áspero cemento de la cruz. Lo acaricio y dejo llevar mis emociones con ella, viendo las letras parduzcas con su nombre puesta en la lápida.

_**Esme Cullen. Esposa, madre y hermana**_**. **

**10 de Septiembre de 1930 — 30 de Agosto 1965**

La necesito, sé que por alguna razón ella sería capaz de decirme qué hacer. No tengo idea de por qué el destino me la había quitado tan pronto, ahora necesito los sabios consejos de mi madre. Ojalá pudiera tenerla conmigo, decirle lo que siento. Con papá no puedo hablar, él insiste en que Bella no es para mí, la detesta por el simple hecho de dejarme destrozado en Forks, al igual que Jessica.

Oh por Dios, Jessica… No sé qué hacer con ella, los sentimientos han vuelto como demonios y… ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué dirá ella cuando vea a Bella?

Siento un doloroso sollozo a una lápida de diferencia. Me yergo y veo a una mujer llorando contra una pequeña tumba llena de flores y rosas de diferentes colores. Hago un mohín, la mujer llora contra los restos de su bebé. Es rubia, adulta y entre sus brazos se esconde una niña de unos 5 años. La pequeña también observa la tumba y ella le pregunta a su madre si es su hermanita la que _duerme_ ahí. La mujer le asiente con la cabeza y vuelve a hacer otro mohín.

La rubia mujer lleva ropas delicadas y muy finas, la niña también. Las pequeñas manos del infante depositan las flores en el pedazo de tierra y ella mira con devoción, como si ahí se encontrase su hermana. No puedo despegar mis ojos de ellas, estoy ensimismado en la situación, aunque muy dentro de mí siento el dolor, mamá y Bree también descansan en su tumba.

La mujer se levanta y me mira, abre la boca con sorpresa y se limpia las mejillas con el dorso de su mano. Toma a la niña de su mano y se alisa la falda con la otra. Tiene los ojos parduzcos y azules, muy cansados, como si embargara un tormento terrible dentro de ella. La niña es su copia exacta, ambas rubias y sangre de su sangre.

No sé por qué siento que la he visto antes, pero sinceramente no se me vienen nombres a la cabeza. Tampoco parece ser de aquí, admito que es hermosa y en estos lugares la hermosura, fineza y delicadez contrastan bastante con la brutalidad de un pueblo como Forks.

—Yo te he visto antes —me dice ella, con la mirada entornada hacia mi rostro.

Me sorprendo de que ella piense lo mismo que yo. Ella parece meditar algunas cosas internamente, luego sonríe.

—Tú eres el que pinta cuadros de aquella mujer —me dice—. Yo quise comprarte uno aquella vez, nos vimos en Nueva York.

Ella y yo nos encontramos cuando yo buscaba a Bella en aquella ciudad, con los retratos que había hecho de ella la gente se paraba a preguntarme quién era o si los vendía, y por supuesto esta mujer fue una de aquellas.

—Estabas con un hombre, pero eso fue hace más de cinco años —le susurro.

La mirada de la rubia se enturbia y se ve más triste que antes.

—Royce King Jr. Mi ex marido —finge un tono de voz neutral, pero se quiebra—. Soy Rosalie.

Levanto mis cejas ante su presentación. Ella es directa, pero dulce.

—Un gusto. Edward Cullen —le acerco mi mano y ella la estrecha.

La forma en que me mira me envuelve realmente, siento que ella me conoce aún más que este simple momento, siento que me reconoce aún más allá.

—¿Encontraste a aquella mujer misteriosa? ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? —inquiere.

—Isabella Swan —decir su nombre me es difícil, sé que todos pueden reírse porque es famosa y yo un pobre diablo.

Pero ella no lo hace, no sonríe ni finge creerme un loco, al contrario, sus ojos se vuelven tristes y melancólicos.

—La famosa Isabella, ¿o me equivoco?

Sonrío con tristeza y asiento.

—¿La has vuelto a ver luego de aquella búsqueda? —Sus ojos explosionan en un brillo inaudito.

Miro mis manos e intento sonar normal, a pesar de que tengo las lágrimas atascadas en mi garganta.

—Hoy —digo.

—¿Hoy? —suena asombrada—. ¿Y qué tal?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Ha fingido no reconocerme.

El rostro de Rosalie cambia de diferentes emociones hasta topar con la decepción, luego recuerda algo y murmulla un demonios.

—¿Estás bien?

—La verdad es que no, he pasado diez años de mi vida esperándola y ahora esto…

—No debe ser fácil —dice distraídamente—. Me gustaría que pasaras a mi nuevo proyecto, es una tienda de flores y chocolatería. Sería un honor que pintaras las paredes internas con muchos paisajes, algo natural —se encoge de hombros—. Me has agradado en cuanto te conocí aquella vez en Nueva York.

La niña me mira y sonríe; no puedo evitar devolverle aquel gesto.

—Yo también he sufrido muchos problemas amorosos, tanto así que he tenido que huir de Nueva York cuando se me presentó la oportunidad.

—¿Por qué Forks?

—Aquí murió mi bebé y… necesitaba quedarme junto a ella, a pesar de que no la pude tener mucho tiempo conmigo. —Sus ojos se aguaron hasta formar un pequeño riachuelo entre sus mejillas—. ¿Tú qué hacías aquí?

—Quería ver a mi madre.

Asiente.

—Bueno. ¿Aceptas venir y pintar mi muralla? Te pagaré muy bien.

Sonrío.

—No necesitas pagarme. El arte no se vende —le guiño un ojo.

**Isabella POV**

Siento el suave peso de la oscuridad sobre mí, el piqueteo incesante de un reloj que está a mi lado y los golpes de algunos metales puestos en una caja. Lanzo un jadeo involuntario, me pesa la cabeza y tengo un dolor terrible en mi costado. Tiro de mi brazo para llevarlo hasta mi frente y el suero incrustado en mi vena me lo impide.

—Tenga cuidado, puede salirse —me dice la enfermera, Jane.

Abro los ojos de sopetón y me estremezco con el frío lugar. Me ha desabotonado la blusa y se me ve el sujetador. Me tapo disimuladamente.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —inquiero, asustada y ansiosa. No recuerdo mucho, tengo la cabeza envuelta en muchos torbellinos.

Jane se acerca y me da una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Se ha desmayado.

Miro al suelo y me pregunto por qué ha sucedido aquello, por qué es que tuve aquel horrible shock. Levanto la cabeza y me quedo estática en la camilla, mirando hacia ningún lugar en específico, solo fijamente y con la vista borrosa.

—¡Edward! —grito.

La enfermera camina hacia atrás y mira hacia el lugar en donde tengo puesta la mirada, pero al no encontrar nada sospechoso, se acerca y espera pacientemente a que le diga algo.

—¿Por qué me duele el costado? —le pregunto, ignorando sus intrínsecas ganas de saber mi dolor interno.

—Se ha golpeado al caer al suelo, me tomó desprevenida y no pude contenerle —susurra.

Asiento.

—¿Ha venido algún chico a preguntar por mí? —mi voz es solo un hilo casi inaudible.

Jane frunce el ceño y luego los labios, niega y sé que su mirada es de consuelo. Poso mis ojos en mis manos y hago círculos con los pulgares.

—¿Puedes dejarme un minuto a solas? Me gustaría esclarecer mis pensamientos un momento —le pido.

Ella sale en silencio. Me levanto de la camilla, miro el suero conectado a mi vena y tiro de él con fuerza. Jadeo y exclamo algunas palabras. Tomo un algodón y lo pongo en el pequeño punto de mi antebrazo, palpo y espero a que la sangre deje de salir.

Me siento completamente neutralizada, no sé qué pensar, qué decir, cómo actuar. Me he desmayado, sí, ¿por qué? Por Edward… Edward…

Cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar por los recuerdos de hace unos minutos, horas, no lo sé. _Está vivo_, es lo único que pienso, está vivo y no ha cambiado absolutamente nada de lo que siente por mí. Mi corazón bombea rápidamente dentro de mi cuerpo, infunde mi cuerpo de sangre, se desboca, solo de pensar en él… Vivo.

Recuerdo su mirada, su súplica… Y yo hui de él, inventé la estúpida excusa de no conocerlo. Sé que es mejor, prefiero que no me busque. Pero su toque, ah, ese toque mágico en mi rostro… Qué éxtasis el volver a sentirlo, qué maravilla poder sentir su respiración tan cerca.

—Dios mío, está vivo —me digo a mí misma.

Me siento flaquear otra vez, las piernas que se doblan, los brazos débiles. ¿Cómo puedo soportarlo? ¿Cómo…Carmen? Me tapo la boca con la mano para ahogar un grito. Quiero asesinarla, quiero recuperar el tiempo que ella me quitó. ¿Qué hubiese sido de mí si él no estuviese muerto? Oh, cielo santo, arruinó mi vida.

Arreglo mi blusa y salgo lentamente de la habitación, la gente no se preocupa de mi presencia, lo que agradezco infinitamente. Vuelvo a la habitación de mi madre, pero ésta duerme; prefiero no molestarla. Tampoco está Carmen, lo que me genera una gran ventaja. Sé dónde está y necesito verla, sí, ahora. Cuando topo con la cafetería, entro y reviso el lugar un momento. Algo llama mi atención; es un papel. Lo tomo y lo miro con agonía, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y tapo mi boca con mi mano para no soltar un sollozo.

Soy yo. Oh por Dios, soy yo. No está acabado, el dibujo aún no termina por completarse, eso quiere decir que Edward estaba dibujándolo hace unos minutos, antes de que yo haya aparecido ante él. La sola idea me revuelve el estómago y me quema el corazón. Él jamás se ha olvidado de mí; me quiere, aún me quiere. No sé por qué siento pena por eso, una horrible desazón.

Me entrego a los paisajes de Forks, camino por las calles y topo con mi auto. Miro hacia los lados, rogando para que Edward no se apareciera por estos lados. Me meto al auto y manejo con velocidad por la carretera, escrutando los alrededores con mi mirada. Llego hasta mi barrio, el lugar en el que viví por cuatro años de mi adolescencia.

La casa tiene un color desvaído. Ahora parece celeste claro, pero antes era chillón. Es de dos pisos, como todas las demás, de madera tosca y gastada. Los techos caen con fuerza y el tejado ha perdido una que otra pieza. El porche está lleno de luces de navidad, y más allá está aparcada mi bicicleta.

—Viejos recuerdos —susurro.

Si tengo un poco de suerte, la llave estará escondida debajo del macetero que está puesto en la ventana más pequeña, la del baño. Reviso y sonrío triunfal; ahí está. Meto el pequeño metal dentro de la cerradura y abro la puerta marfil con pequeñas manchas por la suciedad de los años. Debajo de mis pies hay una alfombra llena de polvo que me da la bienvenida.

Dudo por un momento en meter el pie, pues puede haber alguien y ese alguien sufrirá las consecuencias de mi ira.

La casa al parecer está ocupada.

Siento el olor del perfume de mi madre, la suave brisa de la ventana abierta también me hace apreciar que el jardín ha estado adornado de muchas flores. Paso mi mano por la cortina de la ventana más próxima, el papel de las paredes, los muebles limpios, muchos de ellos picoteados.

Hago un mohín y comienzo a llorar de golpe, la sensación que me ha embargado es exhaustiva. Tantos recuerdos en estos lugares, tantos llantos, gritos, emociones, navidades. Pongo una mano en mi pecho y respiro profundamente mientras mi pecho da espasmos por los sollozos, aunque aún no puedo parar de llorar, de soltar todas las emociones que he mantenido.

—Oh Edward —susurro con un hilo de voz.

Paso mi mano por la mesa de la cocina y camino por entre la pequeña isla y los muebles decorados con las flores que pintaba Edward cuando entraba en casa, cuando Phill no estaba para hacerle sentir incómodo. Esbozo una sonrisa al ver la pequeña oración en la esquina de la encimera, bien escondida de los ojos curiosos: _Te quiero, Bella_.

Suspiro y me dejo caer en la silla más próxima. Escondo mi rostro entre mis manos y dejo escapar el resto de emociones que tengo guardadas. Sollozo con fuerza, el pecho se eleva con las exclamaciones de dolor que salen de mi garganta. Luego me duele la cabeza, dejo caer mi frente en la dura madera vieja y percibo el olor del barniz. Estiro mis brazos por todo lo largo y vuelvo a llorar como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

No fue un sueño, no fue una ilusión, no fue una fehaciente enfermedad de mi cabeza. Fue real. Edward está vivo, y todos estos años he estado engañada por la irrefutable envidia de mi prima. ¿Cómo tan estúpida? ¿Cómo es que pudo engañarme en tamaña magnitud?

Me siento sucia, esclava de mentiras, de la sociedad. ¿Por qué tanto daño? ¿Qué le hice a ella? Si hubiese sabido que realmente estaba vivo yo… Oh diablos, ¿qué puedo pensar? ¿Qué puedo decir?

Primero el engaño de mi madre, luego Edward… ¡Por Dios! Creerá que le odio, que no quiero verlo. ¿Quiero verlo en realidad? ¿Es lo que necesito?

—No puedo irme de aquí —me digo—, no puedo dejar a mamá sola, no con Carmen.

Aún estoy paralizada, aún sigo en ese estado de trance que no me deja salir. Ver a Edward me ha hecho una estatua. No puedo parar de llorar.

Siento la puerta de la habitación superior abrirse de par en par, lentamente. Los pasos de aquella persona son lentos y suaves. Alarmados. Yo me quedo esperando a que aparezca, aguantando el horrible sentimiento que me embarga.

—¿Alguien anda por ahí? —pregunta Carmen.

Su voz produce una furia tan irreconocible en mí, que sé que pronto puedo cometer la peor locura de mi vida.

Sus pasos aumentan hacia mi dirección, la cocina. Yo espero, paciente, con el lado de la cara hacia la puerta, esperando a ver sus ojos castaños contra los míos, tan hipócritas.

Carmen atraviesa el umbral y abre la boca con horror, a pesar de todo le sorprende mi presencia. Espera pacientemente a que hable, pero yo no le daré ese privilegio. Me recorre con sus ojos y levanta la barbilla; siempre tan soberbia, altiva y arribista.

—¿Por qué estás tú aquí? —me pregunta. Su voz va emprendiendo un vuelo sorprendente, como si estuviese agarrando la seguridad de los aires.

Yo aún estoy abstraída, incapaz de soltar lo que tengo en mi pecho. Quizá todavía no proceso lo que debería.

—Es mi casa —le digo con contención, pasando por alto que ella no es más que una invitada de lo que siempre fue mi hogar.

—¿Tu casa? Ésta dejó de ser tu casa cuando te fuiste.

Sus palabras me hacen enfurecer.

—Es mi casa —afirmo y me acerco hasta ella, apretando mis puños—, no la tuya.

No dice más, solo ignora mi presencia. ¿Cómo puede ser así?

—¡Me mentiste! —le grito con rabia.

Da un respingo.

—No sé de qué hablas.

Lanzo una risotada agotada.

—¡A lo de mi madre! ¡A lo de Edward! —grito con fervor—. ¡Provocaste mi dolor por años! ¿Por qué? —A medida que hablo muevo las manos desesperadamente, atrapando mi ropa entre los dedos—. Lo de mi madre podía perdonártelo, quizá estabas ensimismada en hacerle ver a mi madre que no soy una buena compañía, lo sé… Pero Edward… ¡Me mantuviste alejada del hombre que amaba por todos estos años!

Mi voz se vuelve áspera, gastada, rota. Quiero llorar, pero tengo todas las lágrimas atascadas en mi garganta. Carmen traga, no sabe qué decir; yo tampoco.

Me quito el cabello de la cara, dándome cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Nunca había afirmado lo que sentía por él, a nadie. ¿Lo amo? Ahora no lo sé, estuve tantos años creyendo que jamás lo volvería a ver que la simple idea de tenerlo tan cerca ahora me revolvía el estómago como si tuviera millones de mariposas dentro.

—Nadie puede probarlo. Es tu palabra contra la mía.

Miro al suelo con frustración y dejo de apretar mis ropas.

—¿Quién te crees tú para venir a decir eso? —mi voz sube dos octavas más.

—¡Todo! —grita—. Estuviste años causándole dolor a mi tía, preocupándole, denigrando nuestro apellido. Eres una cualquiera, Isabella, no tardaste en acostarte con Edward, le hiciste sufrir, para luego marcharte sin darle siquiera una razón coherente. —Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas al recordar el momento exacto—. Por zorra Phill te quitó lo único que pudo unirlos…

La ira me consume y le aviento una cachetada en toda la mejilla derecha. Ladea la cara y frunce el ceño. Me duelen la palma y los dedos, arden como condenados. Carmen está roja de rabia, sé que atacará, no es tonta.

—Nunca vuelvas a mencionar a ese pedazo inocente que no tenía la culpa de nada, no vuelvas a mencionar al único ser que pude haber protegido con mi vida. ¡Nunca! —gimo, con los dientes apretados por la rabia—. O te romperé la cara.

Carmen estruja sus ojos, mientras yo acabo de llorar afirmada de la isla de la cocina. Miro al techo e intento ocultar todo lo que me está consumiendo por dentro, comportarme como una mujer adulta, pero no puedo evitar volver a sentirme como aquella niña que huyó de Forks por culpa de su padrastro.

—Agradezco infinitamente que te hayan obligado a hacerte el aborto —sonríe—. Eras una zorra que se acostó con el primer pelmazo que sintió atracción, quedó preñada y ocultó el secretito durante dos largos meses. ¡Es una bendición que lo haya asesinado! ¡Es una bendición que no hayas podido parirlo…!

Tomo lo primero que hay a mi lado: unas tijeras. Aprieto a Carmen contra mi cuerpo y la pared, con las tijeras cerca de su cuello. Siento la sangre hirviendo, la furia creciendo en mi pecho como si fuesen llamas que crecen, inflamándose y alimentándose de los malos sentimientos.

Sus ojos brillan de horror puro, puedo verme en su pupila y su iris castaño, veo mi rostro desfigurado por el odio y la tristeza. No puedo hacerlo, por mucho que le odie, por mucho que me hayan dolido sus palabras… ésta no soy yo. No soy una asesina.

Tiro las tijeras al suelo y me alejo lentamente, llorando de por medio.

—Viví ocho años creyendo que Edward había muerto en aquella guerra, mortificándome por lo que le dije, por lo que no pude decirle, por todo —le digo—. Él era lo único que me hacía sentir linda, inteligente y digna de amor, nadie más. Me arrepiento tanto de no haberle dicho que le quería cuando era correspondido, ahora debe odiarme. Hubiese sido lindo haber tenido a su hijo.

Miro mis dedos y éstos tiritan con fuerza.

—Edward merece una chica mejor que tú. No eres nadie para él, Isabella, él necesita de alguien con los pies en la tierra, no una soñadora viciada con quizá qué barbaridades.

Me quito los residuos de mis lágrimas y aliso mis pantalones.

Tomo su cabello entre mis dedos y lo tiro. Carmen llora ahora y yo no soy capaz de soltarle.

—Nunca vuelvas a profanar la memoria de mi hijo no nato, o te mato —gruño—. Yo tuve que cargar con ese dolor hasta ahora, tú qué sabes de amar con devoción hacia un ser que esperabas con ansias.

—Tenías diecisiete…

—¡Me importa una mierda la edad que haya tenido en ese momento! —le grito—. Yo estaba feliz y el maldito de Phill me obligó.

La suelto y la lanzo contra la pared. Se golpea el hombro, gime y se soba.

—Fui prostituta en Nueva York para poder enviarle dinero a mamá cuando supe de su cáncer —respiro con profundidad—. ¿Y qué hiciste tú? ¡Me decías que ella no lo quería! —Tomo uno de los platos y lo lanzo al suelo.

Voy dándome cuenta de todo el daño que me ha causado. Sus mentiras, ese odio palpable, las ganas de verme abajo… ¡Me ha roto la vida!

—¡¿Por qué?! —gimo—. Yo solo quería ayudarle. ¡Es mi madre!

—¡Porque ya tenía suficiente contigo!

—¿Suficiente conmigo? —me río—. Es mi madre, la quiero… ¿Por qué no me permitiste ayudarle?

—Tú presencia en esta ciudad solo traería problemas.

Intento controlarme, pero sigo sintiendo una rabia inmunda en mi pecho.

—¿Y por eso inventaste que Edward estaba muerto? ¿Por eso me hiciste llorar día y noche durante un año? ¿Por eso evitaste que volviera a Forks para poder venir a verlo?

Me acerco con peligrosidad hacia mi prima.

—¿Qué tienes con Phill?

Ésta vez siento su vergüenza y culpa.

—Eso a ti no te importa.

—No, no me importa —susurro—. ¡Lo que a mí me importa es todo el daño que me hiciste!

Da un respingo.

—Me han roto la vida completamente, yo ya no quiero más —le digo.

Me alejo, aliso mis pantalones otra vez y me calmo, respirando lentamente por unos minutos.

—Quiero que te largues de esta casa. Toma tus cosas y lárgate de la casa de mi madre. No quiero volver a ver a nadie de ustedes por acá. ¿Oíste?

—¡No puedes echarme! No tengo adónde ir —me dice con desesperación.

—Lárgate —ordeno.

Le tomo del brazo y le obligo a salir de la casa. Mis dedos se clavan en su piel con rabia y la lanzo hacia la salida. Da un par de traspiés y cae de boca al suelo. Comienza a sangrar y me amenaza que traerá a la policía, pero no temo, ella no lo hará porque sabe que si eso ocurre yo puedo ir y contarle todo a mamá.

Subo las escaleras y veo por la ventana que ella intenta levantarse con lentitud. Reviso la habitación y sé que es de ella, en los muebles está su ropa. La saco y la lanzo hacia la ventana.

—Púdrete en la mierda —le digo antes de cerrar la ventana detrás de mí.

Caigo al suelo con la espalda en la pared y tapo mi rostro con mis manos para luego romper a llorar.

* * *

Listo, capítulo para ustedes. Lamento la demora, espero la historia siga siendo de su agrado. Un beso y un abrazo.


	10. Capítulo IX

**Si algún día decides volver**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **La historia es mía, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Prohibida su copia. Contiene escenas sexuales +18 y lenguaje subido de tono. No apto para personas sensibles.

Summary: La veo en fotos, revistas y en televisión. La conozco. Ella me conoció. Mantengo la esperanza de que vuelva, que deje los vicios, que acepte que su vida no gira en torno a excesos. La quiero devuelta, para volver a ser lo que nunca fuimos.

* * *

Recomiendo **Gods & Monsters** de **Lana del Rey**.

**.**

**IX**

**.**

**Isabella POV**

Me abrazo a mí misma en el cuarto pobremente decorado, mirando hacia un punto inexistente. Mis manos tiemblan y se sienten débiles al igual que mis piernas, como si tuviese fatiga. Es la rabia lo que me mantiene de esta manera, y el dolor, sí… El dolor…

Me toco el vientre y cierro los ojos un momento. Forjé un camino de hielo toda mi vida, esperando a que el sol lo calentara hasta derretirlo, pero ahora sé que el único sol capaz de hacerlo es Edward. Él es el sol que derrite mi hielo. Ahora no sé qué puedo pensar con respecto a esto, tampoco sé que pensar con todo lo sucedido hace solo minutos.

Carmen se atrevió a profanar el recuerdo de mi embarazo, el que apenas duró dos meses. Me arrepiento tanto de haber sido débil, de no haber podido protegerle de las garras bestiales de mi padrastro. Sé que es mi culpa, porque si tan solo le hubiese dicho a Edward en su debido momento… Ahora es muy tarde, él nunca lo supo y no tiene por qué saberlo.

Me limpio la nariz con la mano y me levanto a duras penas del suelo. Debo ser fuerte pase lo que pase, no dejarme caer por los ruidos de mi pasado. Sé que será difícil con Edward a tan cerca, con el hecho de que en realidad no está muerto.

Comienzo a reír de felicidad, una felicidad que nunca jamás había podido sentir.

—Está vivo —susurro—. Gracias Dios —miro al techo y junto mis manos.

Con saber de su bienestar mi corazón se tranquiliza. Necesito hablar con él, decirle que lo siento mucho, que realmente le quise y que todo lo que pude haberle dicho con anterioridad solo era pasado. No sé si decirle la razón por la que hui, aunque al haber sido el padre de aquel pequeño le da el derecho.

Pero hay algo que está completamente claro entre nosotros, y es que, precisamente, nunca habrá un 'nosotros'.

No puedo permitírmelo.

Reviso la guía telefónica que guarda mi madre celosamente debajo de su cama. Siempre lo hace. Eso me saca una efímera sonrisa porque me trae recuerdos. Reviso las páginas y encuentro el número de un cerrajero para que cambie la chapa de cada puerta. Le llamo y él me contesta enseguida.

—Cerrajería Weber —contesta una mujer.

Le doy las coordenadas de la casa y ella ya sabe quién es la dueña. Bien. El pueblo sigue siendo una caja de fósforos donde todos se conocen. Terrorífico.

Se supone que el cerrajero llegaba en unas horas más, o sea casi a la cena. Supongo que no comenzará a trabajar enseguida.

Entro a la habitación de mi madre y reviso el lugar que aún huele a ella. Espero que vuelva pronto a esta casa, pues quiero quedarme con ella hasta que se encuentre mejor. También puedo llevármela a conocer Los Ángeles, que vea el mar y el sol en todo su esplendor. Sonrío y siento un poco de ansiedad por verla, quizá era solo lo que le hacía falta a mi vida… Amor. Ver a mi madre y saber que jamás se sintió asqueada de mí sino orgullosa de todo lo que hecho, sea bueno o malo, me aumentaba el aire de los pulmones y me reanimaba a seguir con mi vida mierda.

Un sudor frío recorre mi nuca cuando recuerdo mi intento de suicidio. Cierro mis ojos y me reprendo internamente. Gracias a Dios no sucedió, sino hubiese muerto sin saber que mamá estaba tan orgullosa de mí. Diablos… Hubiese muerto pensando que Edward estaba muerto.

Carmen no se quedará tranquila y eso me asusta, la maldad es lo último en morir. No puedo escapar, debo estar aquí para mi mamá… Y la perspectiva de ver a Edward nuevamente me eriza los vellos del cuerpo. Verlo tan vivo, tan adulto… Está tan lindo, tan cambiado en muchos sentidos.

¿Habrá estado con otra mujer en estos largos años? La simple idea me revuelve el estómago y yo me odio por aquello. Él no es mío, nunca lo fue, sí estuvimos cerca de tener nuestro propio pedazo, pero eso quedó en el pasado.

Vuelvo a tocar mi vientre y cierro los ojos un momento. Carmen ha vuelto a abrir la herida que estaba ya cerrada, haber perdido al único ser realmente mío fue la peor herida de todas y no pude perdonármelo hasta hace muy poco. Por eso y mucho más me fui, el aborto que Phill me provocó fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso de mi aguante, le soporté tantas humillaciones, tantas palabras, tantos episodios de violencia, pero su homicidio jamás.

Cuando salí del hospital y el médico me explicó que había sido un _aborto espontáneo_ —claro, espontáneo—, no pude ver a Edward por mucho tiempo. Me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta que no podía seguir pisando el mismo suelo que él, sabiendo todo el daño que nos habían hecho a Edward y a mí, él sin saberlo.

Ah. No puedo superarlo, pero sí aguantarlo. Diez años, já, diez años con eso en mi mente todo el tiempo, muchas veces creyendo que lo había olvidado. Ahora Carmen logró abrir la herida y ésta está supurando.

Me encojo de hombros, respiro hondo y paso los recuerdos hacia otro lado.

Me meto a mi antigua habitación y otra vez lloro. Es doloroso. Mucho. Estar separada de tus raíces, sufrir por tanto tiempo, dormir en camas extrañas y luego volver a lo que realmente fue tu hogar… La sensación es indescriptible. Soy como una niña luego del largo viaje en vacaciones, regresando al nido…

Me siento en la cama de pobres edredones amarillentos, el polvo salta y forma pequeños vahos que vuelan por el aire. La luz me da en la cara, la ventana es grande e ilumina por completo la pequeña habitación. Las paredes están desnudas, pero recuerdo que hubo muchos dibujos en la pared izquierda. Phill los debe haber sacado antes de irse y dejar a mamá sola.

Debajo de la cama hay una caja muy rota y pisoteada, aunque su interior está intacto. Soy tan masoquista que me inundo de los recuerdos que hay dentro. Fotografías, escritos, cartas y dos soquetes de color azul; son de bebé, yo misma los tejí cuando supe de mi embarazo. No los quise botar cuando le perdí, aún creo que es parte de mi vida y de mi historia.

Las fotografías más viejas son de mi padre biológico, el que me botó por el alcohol. Charlie Swan. Me buscó un par de veces, pero no le acepté sus peticiones. Ni Phill, ni Charlie, ni ningún hombre, ninguno merecía mi respeto. Mama decía siempre que él era egoísta y por eso le dejó.

Cuando era pequeña me buscaba y me regalaba dulces, mamá se asustó y le prohibió acercarse a mí.

El cielo se ha despejado y sale el sol de inmediato. Un milagro. Necesito salir, me estoy volviendo loca en esta casa. Me pongo un abrigo y meto los soquetes de bebé en el bolsillo. Corro hasta mi carro, saco las maletas y las guardo en mi habitación. Al instante me meto al auto y manejo hasta el único lugar que me relajará al completo. Sí, sigo siendo masoquista, pero no voy a ese lago hace mucho tiempo.

Portland, salida poniente. Son las cinco de la tarde, el cerrajero llegará a casa más tarde. Tengo tiempo suficiente para esclarecer mis pensamientos. El cielo sigue alumbrando con su sol brillante, está un poco abajo, lo que me avisa que muy pronto oscurecerá.

Paso por Portland, donde no hace tanto frío. Aún siguen aquellas tiendas de dulces, no se han ido a pesar de que muy pocas personas pasan por aquí. Aparco en la pradera, junto a las piedras. El campo está lleno de flores silvestres, coloridas y desparramadas por las pisadas de unos individuos. No le doy importancia y sigo aquel rumbo, admirando desde lejos el tranquilo horizonte de la laguna.

El agua es parduzca, pueden verse las piedras de la orilla y luego la arenilla que hay más al fondo. En el lado izquierdo hay un sauce y en la rama cuelga una cuerda gruesa. Sonrío con nostalgia ante aquel pedazo inerte; Edward la puso ahí cuando ambos teníamos 16 años.

"—_Tienes que agarrarte fuerte de la cuerda, sino te caerás —exclamó Edward desde el lado más profundo de la laguna. Él es alto, por lo cual el agua no le llegaba más allá de los muslos. _

—_¡Sabes que no sé nadar, Tony! —vociferé con las rodillas temblando. _

—_¿No confías en mí? —rodó los ojos—. Yo te atraparé cuando caigas al agua. _

_No era que no confiara en él, solo temía mucho de golpearme en alguna parte del cuerpo. _

—_Cuando cuente hasta tres. _

_Estiré los brazos unos segundos y luego enredé la cuerda en mis manos. _

—_Si me llega a suceder algo…_

—_No permitiré que te hagas daño, Bella, recuérdalo —dice con un tono cansino, pero divertido. _

_Asentí, cerré mis ojos y me impulsé caminando hacia atrás, enseguida volviendo hacia delante y volando con la fuerza de la cuerda. Sentía cómo el viento chocaba contra mi rostro, el sol que me hacía ver anaranjado a pesar de que tenía los parpados apretados, luego los brazos de Edward y el agua salpicando contra mi cara. _

_Abrí mis ojos y lo encontré observándome profundamente. El dorado de sus ojos era como la miel derretida y brillante, suave y dulce. Le sonreí y él también a mí. _

—_¿Ves que jamás permitiría que algo te hiciese daño?"_

Aún no sé por qué dejé pasar tanto tiempo, por qué demoré tanto en aceptar lo que sentía por él. Cuando algo se te escapa de las manos y ya no lo tienes para asegurarte de su presencia, valoras mucho más lo que pasaste con él. Eso me sucedió a mí. Permití que el tiempo pasara, permití que Emmett se adueñara de mí por mucho tiempo, mientras veía a Edward sufrir en los rincones. Pienso que, al no haber sentido demasiado con Emmett, me apreciaba mucho más segura, si me acercaba a Edward era como acercarse al remolino de emociones que yo no quería sentir.

Y fue que, un día como cualquier me levanté de la cama, con un sol fuerte atravesando mi ventana, vi a Edward parado fuera de mi ventana desde la primera planta. Sonreí como nunca lo había hecho, repasando mis ojos en su cuerpo y en su rostro. Mi corazón bombeó con fuerza y la sangre llegó hasta cada punto de mi cuerpo. Me sonrojé y agradecí que él estuviese a través de la ventana para no notarlo.

Luego de aquello mamá me avisó que él había llegado y que esperaba en la sala. Me vestí con nerviosismo, esperando a no parecer tan fea ante su mirada. Luego me sonrojé más por eso y negué con la cabeza. Ahí supe y logré aceptar que él era el único que me preocupaba, tanto en su opinión, su forma de verme y sus sentimientos hacia mi persona.

Aquel día dejé a Emmett y él se molestó mucho como también yo me molesté con él. Emmett McCarty iba a ser médico, ese era su sueño, mientras que mi único sueño era vivir en una cabaña alejada de la ciudad, escuchando mi música favorita y, si es que podía, con los hijos que tendría en un futuro próximo.

No éramos compatibles en lo absoluto, pero él alegaba quererme.

Edward se mostró feliz cuando le conté. Le acompañaba durante semanas hacia la laguna mientras él pintaba y miraba hacia el horizonte con los ojos empañados en emoción. Sabía muy bien que mi presencia le hacía sentir tranquilo, que me quería mucho, demasiado quizá. Fui egoísta, porque pensé solo en mis sentimientos y me atreví a acercarme a él cuando solo me sentía sola y sabía que él no iba a atreverse a nada malo.

Pasaron los días y lo besé, una cosa dio a la otra, la ropa sobró y…

Mis entrañas se remueven al recordar, puedo vomitar mariposas ahora mismo. Pero, Dios, jamás había recordado con tanta viveza cada beso de sus labios en mi cuerpo, sus caricias delicadas, su mirada esperando a mis gemidos.

Quería ser amada y él me amó, pero la maldad ganó y me separó de Edward.

Me siento en la tierra elevada junto al sauce, acerco mi cabeza al tronco y suspiro pesadamente. Aprieto mis rodillas a mi regazo y me aferro a mí misma para no llorar. Sé que tengo ganas de sollozar, de quitarme los sentimientos de dentro, pero no puedo vivir toda mi vida pensando en lo que fue cuando me queda vida para un habrá.

Suena ilógico cuando hace tan solo unos días planeaba quitarme la vida, pero ahora siento que me puede esperar algo, sobre todo ahora que tengo muchas cosas por hacer.

Fui tan tonta al haber dejado que lo de Edward y yo haya ido tan lejos, pero estar en sus brazos era el momento más feliz de mi vida. Él no le temía a Phill, pero yo sí. Llegar a casa luego de estar con Edward era un martirio.

Phill es obsesivo, lo era mucho más hace diez años. Una vez comenzó a olerme para declarar que había pasado todo el día _cogiendo _con Edward. Mamá negaba con la cabeza, miraba de lejos mientras él tiraba de mi cabello y me lanzaba a mi habitación para que me encerrara y rezara a Dios. Mi madre esperaba a que terminara y lloraba amargamente, demasiado cobarde para interferir en la prepotencia de un hombre que no tenía siquiera mi sangre.

Y lo más gracioso era que aquella vez que me decidí a entregarle mi pureza a Edward, la única vez que _cogí_ con él, Phill no estaba en casa. Odiaba el término coger cuando era con amor, no sabía por qué mi padrastro utilizaba esa palabra cuando aquel momento entre Edward y yo había sido tan hermoso.

Semanas más tarde comencé a vomitar y todo se fue a la mierda. No me cuidé y ese fue el gran problema, aunque… no era un problema en sí, yo estaba feliz y asustada, qué estúpido. El problema era Phill…

Niego con mi cabeza y sacudo mi cuerpo con un sollozo. En un tiempo atrás fui una mujer tan soñadora, pero de eso no queda nada. Todas esas ilusiones e ideas de mi cabeza se estancaron en cuanto pisé Nueva York, cuando dejé todos mis recuerdos y deseos en la butaca debajo de mi cama, en Forks.

El viento azota mis cabellos y el pañuelo que tengo en mi cuello sale volando junto a algunas ramillas que quedan del otoño pasado. No le doy importancia a aquel pedazo de tela, pero sí a las risotadas que puedo escuchar a un lado de la maleza, contra el lago y el sauce.

Están a unos pasos más allá, las hierbas, arbustos, flores y el sauce me tapa de los individuos divertidos que hablan de la navidad. Las voces me son conocidas, no podría olvidarlas, menos cuando la voz masculina la había oído hace solo horas.

Mis dedos están estancados en su posición por el frío que hace, machacan el césped helado de mi alrededor. Dejo de respirar para que no me oigan, aunque muy bien sé que están más enfrascados en su burbuja que en lo que sucede a su alrededor.

Miro por entre las ramas y me fijo en el espectáculo más horroroso que alguna vez pude presenciar. Jessica y Edward están firmemente abrazados en una manta, contemplando el lago que alguna vez fue nuestro.

—No estoy segura de ir a tu casa, me da un poco de vergüenza —le dice Jessica con una boba sonrisa.

Edward le quita el cabello del rostro y la queda mirando con los ojos emocionados. Luego desciende el dedo índice y anular por su mejilla y la barbilla. El estómago se me contrae con fuerza, siento un sudor helado en mi espalda y la brisa hace que me produzca un frío arrebatador.

Mi corazón se enrosca en sí mismo. Una sensación vieja y avasalladora llega hasta mí, siento la calidez de mis sentimientos como si mi cuerpo entero volviese a la vida.

Es el sol que está derritiendo el hielo forjado por tantos años, es el mismo Edward que, sea como sea, me está obligando a sentir.

—Sabes que mi padre te adora, Jasper también estará muy feliz de verte hoy —le susurra él.

Reprimo un sollozo al saber sus planes, pero al instante me siento una imbécil. ¿Por qué siento esto? ¿A qué demonios quiere jugar mi podrido corazón? No tengo razones para sentirlo, ni derechos, claro que no. Yo le dejé hace diez años y Jessica le ayudó a sobrellevarlo, claro que sí. Fue mi culpa.

Pero, ¿por qué me quema tanto? ¿Por qué verle con ella me produce tanto dolor? Me siento imbécil. Una niña. Siento la pérdida de alguien que jamás fue mío, la pérdida de alguien a quien deseché sin mirar atrás.

Soy masoquista, pues sigo pendiente de lo que hablan. Noche buena juntos, navidad juntos, familia entera a la espera de que ellos se besen tan enamorados. La idea me causa náuseas. Me atonta también el hecho de que sienta el sabor a traición, la ligera decepción que me causa esto.

Jessica logró tener lo que tanto deseó por años. Edward siempre fue su amor, siempre lo esperó y lo cuidó cuando yo me fui. Es una buena recompensa. Tampoco siento simpatía por ella, porque puedo apretar la mandíbula ante el odio que siento.

Lo logró, y yo no. Lo tiene, y yo no.

Aún sigo escuchando sus palabras dulces; no puedo irme todavía, puedo hundirme aún más.

El frío viento se cuela entre los pliegues de mi blusa manchada con café. Eso me recuerda lo que sucedió con él, mis palabras saliendo de la garganta con un sonido gutural y escalofriante. Pero no es para menos. Le creí muerto por tantos años que… la simple idea de verlo respirar parecía un sueño y una pesadilla.

Por una parte me resigné a enterrar mis emociones porque jamás iba a volverle a ver, pero me asusta mucho el hecho de que todo haya quedado en el aire, a la espera de que se aclare.

Huir fue la peor decisión, pero no quedaba de otra. Si seguía con Edward, si le contaba a él todo lo que mi padrastro me provocó… De seguro él ya estaría muerto. Realmente muerto.

Irónico fue que, queriendo protegerle de la muerte, dos años después Carmen me avisó de su fallecimiento. Y con esa ironía de la vida viví ocho años más.

Siento odio, rencor, las ganas de una venganza sin remordimientos. Tuve la oportunidad con la traidora Carmen Denali, pero no era yo… Simplemente no soy una asesina. A pesar de que Phill me lo decía día a día luego de aquel aborto.

Aún me siento culpable.

—¿Mi regalo está bien guardado? —le pregunta Jessica mientras acerca su boca a la de él.

Edward no se separa, la sigue con la mirada, le sonríe. La quiere mucho.

—Bajo siete llaves —le dice con voz dulcificada y suave.

Siento celos. Dios, no puedo creerlo. Siento celos.

Jessica le acaricia el cabello y le da una sonrisa traviesa.

—Soy muy curiosa —afirma ella.

Su voz suena a calor, a deseo. Mis entrañas vuelven a revolverse, incómodas y ansiosas para que acabe todo este espectáculo de amor barato.

Espero a que Edward ataque, al fin y al cabo es un hombre. Ningún hombre apacigua el fuego que crece en su interior, menos por el recuerdo de una mujer que le dejó, sin antes pisotearle el orgullo y dignidad. Edward es un animal, y los animales dejan que sus instintos fluyan espontáneamente.

Aparto mi vista del hueco de las ramas cuando Jessica enreda sus brazos en el cuello de él y tira para besarlo con pasión. Mis ojos se aguan y crean un recorrido por mis mejillas hasta acabar en mi boca.

El dolor que siento es aún más deprimente. Pero es infundado, no entiendo por qué mi corazón se hunde cada vez más al sentir los besos de Edward y Jessica a tan solo metros de distancia. Mi cerebro me pide que me retire, que deje atrás estos recuerdos que me carcomen el alma. No es mío, nunca lo fue y jamás lo será. Esa posesión que siento no me hace orgullosa, al contrario, me siento basura por apropiarme del único hombre que he amado toda mi puta vida.

Sonrío con desgana y me levanto sigilosamente, sin tomarme el _privilegio_ de espiarlos una última vez. Me da asco. Duele. Quema. Sofoca.

Cobijo el tejido que una vez hice para mi hijo y camino hasta mi auto que está más allá. Me meto en él, suspiro, dejo los soquetes a un lado y enciendo el carro con furia. Mis manos tiemblan por el frío y la ira. Los dedos se acalambran cuando intento moverlos, pero responden a mis peticiones.

Arranco y manejo hasta mi hogar. Sí, al fin puedo llamar algo como hogar. Forks está blanco y lleno de luces navideñas por doquier. Miro mi reloj de pulsera y noto que son las siete de la tarde. Queda un poco de tiempo para comprar algunas cosas en el supermercado.

Paro frente al supermercado más grande, justamente el que queda más cerca de casa. Y ese supermercado es tan conocido para mí que hasta me produce nauseas recordarlo. Los McCarty son los dueños.

Abro la puerta y suena una campana, la que da aviso de mi llegada. El lugar está casi vacío. Y está cambiado. Lo han ampliado hartas veces, pues la última vez que lo vi era un pequeño lugarcito de compras. Ahora venden hasta juguetes, carísimos. ¿Quién podría comprarlos en un lugar tan pobre como Forks?

Con sigilo tomo un carrito de compras y manejo por el pasillo principal. Hay varias dependientas y unas cajeras a la espera de que se acabe su turno. Me dedico a contemplar el estante de licores, eligiendo mis próximos compañeros de noche. Tomo unas cuantas botellas de cerveza y otras de vodka, ignorando la dirección de algunos pocos ojos que me miran con asombro y asco.

Una borracha más en Forks, pensarán, es igual a su padre, Charlie. El policía más torpe y estúpido de los Estados Unidos. Todos los Swan somos una basura.

—Isabella, qué sorpresa —me dice una conocida voz masculina, gastada y vieja.

Me giro y encuentro al dueño del supermercado. Matt McCarty, el padre de Emmett. De inmediato me siento nerviosa, como si fuese la tonta niña que pudieron obligar a abortar.

—Matt —susurro contrariada.

Él me mira como si no pudiese creer que estuviese ahí.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? Te habías ido a probar suerte y la tuviste. ¿Por qué regresar a un pueblo tan horrible? —dice con algo de humor en su voz.

—Mi madre —vuelvo a susurrar con la timidez impregnada en mi piel.

Abre la boca y deja escapar un jadeo. Al fin ha recordado que Renée Swan ha decaído de su cáncer de páncreas.

—Qué tonto, debí haberlo recordado. ¿Cómo estás?

Su forma de comportarse me hace sonreír débilmente. Matt McCarty siempre había sido así: natural, humilde y espontáneo, sin rencores o deudas del pasado. Era su esposa la que me provocaba terror.

—Dispuesta a celebrar la noche buena —digo mirando hacia las botellas que estaban puestas en el carrito.

Me mira con algo de tristeza.

—Emmett estaría encantado de verte…

—No creo que sea buena idea. —Me aferro al barrote del carro para comenzar a andar y pagar las botellas.

—Tienes razón, nuestra familia no ha sido muy buena contigo.

Intento avanzar hacia la caja más próxima, pero él me detiene con su mano en la malla metálica del carrito. Lo miro, Matt sonríe.

—Tu compra va como regalo.

No sé qué decir. Muerdo mi mejilla interna y medito lo que está sucediendo. No está bien aceptar regalos de una familia que me odió tanto tiempo, no está bien volver a entablar conversaciones con los McCarty.

—Ni te atrevas, Matt, sabes que ésta mujer no es bienvenida aquí —le dice una mujer.

Me giro y contemplo el arrugado rostro de Marcie McCarty, la madre de Emmett. Sus ojos escrutadores y azules me observan de par en par, en busca de algún detalle para sacarme en cara.

—Deja ya los malos entendidos y dale una oportunidad de bienvenida a la chica —insiste Matt.

—De ninguna manera. Yo no trabajo todos los días para regalarle cientos de botellas de alcohol a una borracha.

Mi sangre se enciende, pero hago caso omiso a mi deseo de venganza. No puedo hacer un espectáculo, realmente soy una figura pública ahora.

—No te preocupes, Matt, puedo pagar todo esto yo sola.

Sueno tranquila y neutral.

Pongo todas mis botellas en la cinta de la caja para que la chica las pase por el código. Cuando acaba le pago, mientras la vieja madre de Emmett sigue hablando mal de mí sin importarle que yo esté escuchando.

Meto las botellas atolondradamente en las bolsas, me pongo las gafas y camino hacia afuera para subirme a mi auto. Al bajar por la escalera hasta la calle no me percato del hielo que ahora está pegado al cemento. Me doy un fuerte golpe en el trasero y sigo bajando de escalón en escalón hasta llegar abajo, con ambos muslos rasmillados y las bolsas desparramadas. Las cervezas se reventaron y quedaron dos botellas de vodka sanas y salvas.

Una mano grande, de delgados dedos níveos y masculinos, se apodera de mi brazo para sujetarme de otra resbalosa caída. Me fijo en sus zapatillas, luego en sus jeans desgastados, que por cierto, había visto anteriormente, una remera roja y una chamarra de cuero apretada a su cuerpo. Casi emito un grito cuando topo con sus ojos de color miel.

Es de noche, está oscuro, la luz apenas alumbra su rostro, pero sé que es él.

* * *

Buenas noches, cumplo con otro capítulo de este fanfic ¡que está recién comenzando! :P Pronto viene el verdadero drama de esta historia. Gracias por leer.


	11. Capítulo X

**Si algún día decides volver**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **La historia es mía, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Prohibida su copia. Contiene escenas sexuales +18 y lenguaje subido de tono. No apto para personas sensibles.

Summary: La veo en fotos, revistas y en televisión. La conozco. Ella me conoció. Mantengo la esperanza de que vuelva, que deje los vicios, que acepte que su vida no gira en torno a excesos. La quiero devuelta, para volver a ser lo que nunca fuimos.

* * *

Recomiendo **Winter Song (Ft. Ingrid Michaelson) **de **Sara Barielles.**

**.**

**X**

**.**

**Isabella POV**

—¿Te has lastimado? —me pregunta con aquella voz delicada y poderosa a la vez.

Niego rápidamente.

Me paro con algo de dificultad y recojo las botellas que consiguieron salir con vida. Él me mira lentamente, a pesar de la oscuridad. Pero no me reconoce, porque tiene una sonrisa respetuosa y distante, la que una persona esboza cuando no le conoces.

Dejo escapar el aire que tengo incrustado en mis pulmones, pero la luz de un coche logra darme en el rostro y Edward frunce el ceño de inmediato.

—Disculpe, pero ¿por qué utiliza gafas cuando es de noche?

Sé que quiere que me las quite, avergonzada claro, por lo estúpida que me veo con las gafas de sol puestas en el rostro.

—No me gusta quitármelas —digo suavemente.

No se quiere dar por vencido, claro que no, Edward no es de esos. Me fijo en la silueta de su nariz y en la forma roja de sus mejillas. Siento cosquillas en mi estómago, pero las evito con un solo pensamiento: "concéntrate", me digo internamente.

—Yo… Creo… Te he visto antes —dice mientras sacude la cabeza buscándome en sus archivos cerebrales.

—¡Edward! ¡Mira ese cascanueces! —le grita Jessica desde la tienda que está frente al supermercado.

Edward se gira para mirarla y yo aprovecho de correr hasta mi auto. Cuando me meto él se queda de pie mirando con curiosidad y suspicacia, pero no hace nada más. Niega y da la vuelta para ir con Jessica, su novia. Es mi pase para meter la llave e ir a andar hacia mi casa.

Mis manos tiemblan contra el manubrio y los dedos se incrustan en el cuero. En un momento tengo que parar porque no puedo seguir conduciendo. Respiro y luego dejo escapar el aire, una y otra vez, solo para controlarme.

No sé qué es, pero la presencia de Edward me ha puesto a un nivel casi histérico. Quizá es el hecho de que se me haya presentado por sorpresa… Otra vez.

Y Jessica, nuevamente presente cuando tengo aquella imagen de ambos en el lago que alguna vez fue nuestro. ¿Cómo puede ser así? ¿No le persigue nuestro recuerdo? ¿Nada?

De pronto quiero un vaso de vodka, como siempre. Han pasado muchos días sin beber y lo necesito, realmente embriagarme se ha vuelto mi necesidad humana, como el agua, respirar.

Estoy pensando babosadas. Soy mujer. Soy sentimental. Es normal que piense babosadas de un hombre que ha intentado arreglar su vida del caos que le he dejado. Debería sentirme bien de que él haya dejado todo el dolor a segundo plano, sobre todo con una mujer como lo es Jessica. Pero siento celos y no puedo evitarlo.

Cuando topo con la casa, saco las botellas y me escabullo por el oscuro lugar hasta entrar. Se me hace extraño que el cerrajero no haya llegado, aunque todavía es bastante temprano para la cena de noche buena. O quizá él no tiene familia. Bueno, en ese caso le entiendo. Mi única familia está en el hospital. Espero que Jane le acompañe si es que todavía está en el hospital.

Enciendo la radio y escucho la música que tocan en una emisora de la zona. Al parecer es buena música. Incluso antigua para estos tiempos. Vincent, de Don McLean.

Esa canción es dolorosa, realmente sofocante. Me trae recuerdos de mi pasado de puta, cuando ya estaba experimentando los vestigios de la dolorosa muerte de Edward. Siempre le recordaba pintando, dibujando. Sonreía creyendo que fue feliz a pesar de todo lo que le dije. La melodía me hacía recordarlo, y aún más los estribillos, la poética forma de Don para expresar el arte de Vincent van Gogh.

Edward es un profundo admirador de aquel artista. Pasaba horas viendo el cuadro "Starry Night", una copia que su madre le había regalado cuando era muy niño.

_For they could not love you  
But still your love was true_

Esa parte me gustaba mucho. Explicaba claramente todo lo que Edward era para los demás, el sentimiento que sentía yo al ver cómo pisoteaban su autoestima en la escuela, cuando era solo envidia de su gran potencial artístico.

—Ellos no pudieron amarte, pero aun así tu amor fue verdadero —recito con fuerza, mientras tanto me meto a la cocina para intentar cocinar algo para mi cuerpo.

No he comido nada.

—Este mundo no fue hecho para alguien tan bello como tú.

Le hice daño y permití que otros lo hicieran. Apagué su luz. Y ahora, cuando él quiere ser feliz aparezco frente a sus narices. Soy un estorbo.

Busco en la alacena alguna cosa para comer, pero solo encuentro carne de cordero añeja. Me encojo de hombros y preparo la olla para cocinar un poco de sopa. Mientras sigo escuchando la canción para Vincent van Gogh, rebano una que otra verdura y me recuerdo que debo ir a comprar más verduras estos días.

Bebo el vodka desde la botella y revuelvo la sopa que se hace calurosamente en la olla. Huele bien, aunque no la tomo mucho en cuenta gracias al alcohol que comienza a meterse en mi sangre.

Por cada recuerdo, cada beso entre Edward y Jessica, doy un sorbo. Por cada cicatriz, cada arrepentimiento, doy un sorbo.

Me conduzco hacia la sala donde está la gran mesa y el florero de porcelana que mi abuela le obsequió a mamá hace muchos años. Lo quito con cuidado y pongo algunas velas. No quiero luz, no la siento necesaria.

La sopa está lista y el cordero ya caliente. Lo mezclo, sazono y pongo verduritas sobre éstos. Miro hacia mi improvisada decoración navideña; mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Estoy completamente sola.

—Feliz navidad, Bella —susurro, para luego beber otra vez desde la botella.

Nuevamente me atormento al rememorar que Edward y Jessica pasarán la noche juntos.

Cuando pongo el plato en la mesa y me siento para comer junto a los soquetes azules, escucho unas voces detrás de la puerta principal. Frunzo el ceño y me levanto bruscamente. Tocan a la puerta; una voz femenina y otra masculina, las siento muy lejanas. No las puedo reconocer.

Abro con lentitud y casi caigo hacia atrás, desmayada. ¡Alice! Oh mi Dios, Alice Brandon ha llegado y está en Forks.

—¡Sorpresa! —exclama, levantando dos valijas de color burdeos.

—Eh… Si me disculpa, he llegado para arreglar la cerradura de… Bella —susurra Jasper Whitlock abriéndose paso entre nosotras dos. Su rostro se ha desfigurado y ahora me mira como si fuese un sueño. O una pesadilla.

Yo no sé qué decir, estoy callada y apenas consigo respirar. Por una parte está la sorpresa de Alice, mi única amiga, y ahora Jasper, el primo y mejor amigo de Edward me ha encontrado. ¡Diablos! Le diré que estoy durmiendo aquí, quizá vendrá hacia acá a pedirme explicaciones. _O simplemente le dará igual_, me reprendo en un segundo.

—¿Quién es éste? —dice Alice con mala mirada.

Jasper se hace a un lado incómodo. Lleva una camisa a cuadros y unos jeans desgastados, como su primo. Las botas gruesas le quedan bastante bien. Se ve más hombre, más cambiado y más maduro. Me pregunto si tendrá novia.

—Oh, Bella, yo, eh… Mmm… —Los sonidos que hace con la boca me demuestran sus nervios—. ¿Has llegado hoy?

—Sí, Jasper, he llegado hoy —le digo cansinamente.

Alice entra a la casa y deja las valijas en el suelo. Se cruza de brazos y da golpecitos con sus relucientes zapatos de tacón. Jasper le sigue la mirada a sus esbeltas piernas y se sonroja. Parece un infante ante una tentación.

—Lamento la demora yo… Creí que era nuevamente Carmen a la espera de que le arregle las cerraduras. —Se corre el cabello rubio del delgado rostro.

—¿Carmen te ha pedido que vinieras? —inquiero sorprendida.

—Para que no entre Phill ni Charlie a molestar a tu madre.

Levanto las cejas sin poder evitarlo.

—Bueno, creo que puedes irte a casa ahora. Llamaré para que vuelvas cuando acabes las fiestas.

Asiente y se da la vuelta para irse, pero algo le detiene. Alice bufa exasperada.

—Feliz navidad, Bella —dice—. Es un gusto tenerte nuevamente en el pueblo.

No puedo evitar sonreír. Pero luego recuerdo que él estará junto a Edward y a Jessica.

—Feliz navidad, Jasper. Espero que la pases muy bien con tu familia. —Mi voz sale ácida y ahogada en rabia.

Él abre sus ojos verdes y asiente.

—Un gusto conocerla, Srta. Brandon —le dice a Alice.

—Adiós —gruñe mi amiga a mi lado, dándose la vuelta y sujetándose la mata de cabello castaño entre los dedos.

Cuando Jasper sale de la casa, Alice se aprieta entre mis brazos y grita de euforia al verme. Su aroma se cuela en mis fosas nasales y puedo asegurar que ya no estoy sola en estos lugares.

—No quería que pasaras la navidad a solas —me susurra con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. No ahora que te vas a enfrentar a tantos demonios.

—Oh, Alice —gimo.

Nunca he sido muy efusiva, pero en estos momentos la emoción me gana. La sorpresa de ver a Alice entrar por mi puerta y la aparición de Jasper me habían elevado más de una vez.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? ¿Cómo es que…? —me enredo en mis propias palabras. No sé cómo expresarme.

Alice me toma de ambas manos y me obliga a sentarme en el sofá. Me pasa las manos por el rostro, probando mi temperatura.

—Es un pueblo, Bella. No me costó nada valerme de mi nombre para que un par de chicos me dijera que ésta era la casa Swan. Supe de inmediato que estarías aquí. Te conozco como la palma de mi mano —susurra—. Estás muy pálida, quizá te ha bajado la presión. ¿Ha sucedido algo muy malo?

Me siento realmente mal con sus palabras: "te conozco como la palma de mi mano". Ay, Alice, hay cosas que no conoces de mí. Le he ocultado mis peores dolores, solo porque no soy capaz de decirlo a viva voz.

—Solo es… Ha sido un día muy largo —le digo.

Se levanta y mira hacia la mesa. Le da una ojeada al plato que pobremente he preparado y a la botella de vodka. Niega con los labios fruncidos. Va a regañarme. Pero algo la detiene y es precisamente lo que no debería ver.

—¿Qué es esto, Bella? —me pregunta con la voz alterada.

Toma los soquetes azules y los mira con horror.

—¡No te atrevas a decirme que estás embarazada de William porque voy y te abofeteo! —me grita.

Me ruborizo enseguida, me levanto del sofá y le quito los soquetes de las manos.

—¡Claro que no estoy embarazada de William, Alice, no seas estúpida!

Me siento indignada. ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

El rostro de Alice se relaja notoriamente.

—¿Entonces? —inquiere preocupada—. ¿No estás embarazada?

Niego con lentitud y rompo a llorar.

**Edward POV**

Llego a casa con las piernas débiles y cansadas; la caminata ha sido pesada. Jessica salta de la emoción por el cascanueces que le regalé. Ahora ha ido a su casa para cambiarse.

Papá está en su habitación, creo que vistiéndose. Yo mientras me voy a la ducha para quitarme todo el estrés que he sentido en el día. Cuando el agua caliente cae sobre mi cabeza, cierro los ojos. Mis hombros están tensos y los músculos contraídos, el agua pasa por toda mi piel y éstos parecen relajarse.

Apego la frente al azulejo y el frío me hace reanimar mis emociones pasadas. Bella en Forks. Bella me grita. Bella me mira con desprecio. Bella se va… Cierro los ojos y frunzo los labios sin poder evitarlos.

Hoy no he podido dejar de pensar en ella. No puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que ha cambiado.

La culpa me atormenta, sobre todo ahora que Jessica parece estar más efusiva. Es de esperarse. No hemos podido consumar nada desde que estamos juntos, y de eso hace cinco meses. Bueno, yo no he podido consumar nada porque no puedo. Una persona no puede estar con alguien pensando en otro individuo, y yo no voy a acostarme con Jessica pensando en Bella entre mis brazos.

La idea me produce un ligero temblor. Estar con Bella era una maravilla; aún la recuerdo. Desnuda, con el cabello aleonado y desparramado entre mis brazos. Piel con piel, su hálito contra mi rostro, el sonido de la carne, frotándose placenteramente. Todos esos recuerdos estaban bien grabados en mi memoria y yo solo quería compartir esos momentos con Bella, con nadie más que ella.

Me sentía culpable por la falta de atención que había tenido para con Jessica durante toda la tarde que pasamos en el lago. Me preguntaba a cada momento qué estaría haciendo Bella en el pueblo, lo que pensaría de mí, dónde iría a dormir. Jessica me comentaba cosas triviales, como siempre, pero yo no podía centrar mi cabeza en ella, solo en la morena de ojos grandes y marrones que me había mirado aterrada en el hospital.

Cierro los ojos cuando el agua de la ducha me da de lleno en la cara y paso mis manos por mi cabello para quitarlo del rostro. Eso me da la instancia para pensar aún mejor en todo lo que me ha sucedido.

—_Soy muy curiosa —me dijo Jessica. _

_Enredó sus brazos en mi cuello para besarme con pasión y deseo. Jamás me había besado así antes. Me tomó desprevenido, así que solo atiné a seguirle el juego a pesar de mi sorpresa. Ella me pedía con su cuerpo que nos entreguemos, pero yo no podía hacerlo así como así. El lago era un lugar especial que no podía compartir con nadie más que con Bella. Y lo sentía mucho. _

—_No, Jessica, aquí no —le reprendí quitándole las manos de mi cuello. _

—_¿Por qué no? —exclamó aturdida. _

—_Sabes bien que no me traería buenos recuerdos en este lugar. _

_Me acomodé a un lado para evitar el escrutinio de su mirada. _

—_¿En este lugar? ¡Por Dios, Edward! Pero si no quieres en ninguna parte —gimió. _

_Me miré las manos por un momento y luego hacia un lado, junto al sauce y las ramas que hacían un fuerte hasta el otro lado. Fruncí el ceño y distinguí un pañuelo de seda casi transparente entre las hojas menos marchitas. Al parecer el viento lo había traído hasta acá. _

—_¿Qué es eso? —inquirió Jessica cuando me paré para tomarlo. _

_Se lo tendí solo un momento para que lo viera. Frunció el ceño y miró hacia el lugar de procedencia. _

—_El viento tuvo que traerlo hacia acá —afirmé. _

_Lo observé largos minutos, pues me traía recuerdos muy frescos. Quizá era de Rosalie, porque me parecía realmente familiar. Pero Rosalie… No, no era de ella. Apreté la seda entre mis dedos y fruncí el ceño. ¿Podía ser de Bella? Ella era la única persona que adoraba la seda incluso antes de que se fuese de Forks. Pero también podía ser el pañuelo de cualquier mujer que pisaba la laguna. No obstante, la laguna no era muy conocida, solo Bella y yo la frecuentábamos. _

_Eso me hizo pensar seriamente. ¿Cómo pensé en traer a Jessica a la laguna? Bueno, ella insistía frecuentemente por lo que no dudé mucho en hacerle conocer ese pequeño espacio. Fui culpable de una estúpida reacción para no hacerle sentir mal a ella, pero ahora me sentía mal yo mismo. Ni Jessica, ni yo, ni mucho menos Bella nos merecemos esto. _

_Negué con mi cabeza y me obligué a olvidar el pañuelo. No podía ser de Bella, eso era una coincidencia macabra. Si era de ella entonces nos podría haber visto a Jessica y a mí. _

—_¿Por qué lo guardas? —volvió a inquirir ella, levantándose de la manta para hacer frente a su repentino mal humor—. Quizá es de alguna mala mujer. _

_Estaba metiéndolo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. El pañuelo era bonito, fino y emitía un exquisito aroma. _

_Jessica tomó la pequeña tela y lo miró con algo de asco. Su actitud me incomodó. Lo acercó a sus fosas nasales y olió lentamente. _

—_Veo que tenemos personas con gustos caros —dijo irónica—. Chanel. _

_Levanté la ceja y me permití borrar la curiosidad que me producía sentir el aroma de aquel pedazo de tela, solo para no parecer un animal. _

¿Estoy haciendo bien al intentar olvidar a Bella con Jessica? Me siento una basura podrida, más aún al intentar hacer lo imposible para que ella se sienta bien. No estoy siendo egoísta, solo quiero lo mejor para ella. Pero lo estoy haciendo mal. ¡Y diablos! Tenía que aparecerse ella justo hoy, justo cuando estoy intentando dejarle ir.

Nada es justo en esta vida, claramente. Tampoco es justo que esté sintiendo esto a pesar de que Bella me odia. O eso vi yo cuando escapó sin decirme nada más "_no te conozco_".

El agua tiende a relajarme muchas veces, pero ésta vez no logra hacer el mismo efecto en mi cerebro. Me siento tensionado, como nunca. Me imagino a Bella sola, sentada en algún taburete, sosteniendo la tristeza entre sus manos.

Y era eso lo que me había llamado la atención cuando la vi. El dolor. Bella nunca fue una chica risueña, siempre fruncía el ceño cuando era oportuno. Jamás había tenido una suerte de dioses para que le permitieran sonreír a menudo. Sin embargo, jamás había visto sus ojos tan miserables. En ella no había inocencia, ni pureza.

Me estremece pensar lo que pudo haberle ocurrido para cambiar tanto. Y me entristece profundamente saber que ella ya no es la misma.

Necesito expulsar todo esto y la única forma es pintando. Mañana tengo que ir al orfanato de Forks para enseñarles a los niños a pintar. La hermana Sonya me había pedido expresamente que fuese, como todos los años, a darles una clase entretenida a los huérfanos. Aprovecharé de expulsar toda esa desazón impregnada en la sangre y me sumergiré en la bondad de un grupo de niños.

Tocan a la puerta. Es papá, me dice que Jessica está esperando y que no es de buena educación dejarla sola. Me apresuro, salgo de la ducha y me visto con lo primero que encuentro. Cuando salgo hacia la sala está ella junto a mis tías. Todas sonríen y se abalanzan para besar mi mejilla.

Veo a Jessica; está muy guapa. Lleva un vestido sencillo de color ciruela y unas sandalias del mismo color. El cabello se lo ha tomado en un suave moño. En sus manos sostiene el cascanueces que le he regalado hoy, hace muy poco.

Otro recuerdo peligroso.

¿Quién era aquella mujer que sostuve entre mis dedos? Estuvo a punto de caerse. Llevaba gafas y apenas pude distinguir que también tenía el cabello oscuro, cayendo hacia un lado del rostro para taparse. Evito creer que fue Bella, comienzo a preocuparme al estar viéndola en cada lugar al que voy.

Jessica ha traído el pavo, el que huele muy bien, por cierto. Tías Hale se pasean por la casa con total sofisticación. Me recuerdan mucho a mi madre, ella era muy delicada y hermosa.

—¿Jasper no ha llegado? —inquiero con distracción mientras aliso mi camisa frente al espejo.

—Se suponía que acababa su trabajo hace unos minutos —me dice su madre.

Frunzo el ceño.

Jessica está poniendo la mesa con cuidado. Intenta dar una buena impresión hacia mi familia, aunque no lo necesita, la adoran de cualquier forma. Debo admitir que me gusta estar acompañado por ella en esta ocasión, siento el calor que me ha faltado. Papá sonríe y me mira con orgullo, sé muy bien que le agrada en demasía no verme derrotado como acostumbraba.

Miro el reloj apresuradamente cada tantos minutos, la hora va avanzando y Jasper no aparece. Me pregunto qué le habrá sucedido de camino a casa o qué le habrá detenido.

Las luces del árbol de navidad captan mi atención y me pierdo en las parpadeantes y coloridas incandescencias. La estrella dorada que está en la punta brilla también, como si tuviera vida propia. Me meto las manos en los bolsillos y siento el pañuelo de seda. Lo aprieto, lo estrujo entre mis dedos y le doy vueltas con nerviosismo.

Tocan a la puerta con insistencia. Jessica abre, dejando entrar a un apesadumbrado Jasper. Me alivia verlo bien físicamente. Cuando me ve me lanza una mirada breve pero que explica mucho. Quiere hablarme de algo. Pero es imposible, todos esperan el jugoso pavo oloroso que está en medio de la mesa.

Cenamos tranquilos y compartimos anécdotas divertidas, aunque Jasper come apresuradamente y yo le imito para poder acompañarle a hablar. Me inquiera su mirada, está muy preocupado.

—Esto ha estado demasiado bueno —dice Jasper—. ¿Me permiten salir un momento con Edward? Necesito mostrarle algo.

Todos asienten y siguen hablando de la política de Estados Unidos. Aburrido. Le sigo y le veo caminar hasta el patio trasero. Se para, me da la espalda y cruza los brazos, mirando al cielo estrellado.

—¿Qué necesitas hablar? Acá hace demasiado frío y…

—Bella está en el pueblo —dice girándose hacia mí.

Sus ojos claros se muestran tensos y temerosos.

—Lo sé —digo al fin.

Frunce el año.

—¿Cómo que lo sabes?

—La vi en el hospital esta mañana —me encojo de hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto a pesar de lo mierda que me siento por dentro.

Jasper suspira y pone una mano en mi hombro.

—No vayas a cometer una locura por esa mujer, Edward.

—No puedo evitar mortificarme por su presencia —suspiro—. Intento olvidarla, pero no puedo.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas lo que a Jasper le llama súbitamente la atención.

—Ella te hizo mucho daño, primo, no quiero recordarte lo que sufriste por ella. ¿Cómo puedes seguir pensando en Bella a pesar de todo lo que te dijo?

—A veces la ausencia duele mucho más que el daño infringido —le digo con sinceridad—. ¿Alguna vez has hablado con alguien de la misma manera que hablas contigo mismo? —Lo veo negar con su cabeza—. Eso me sucedía con ella. Bella era una chica sencilla, natural y encantadora. Ella me instaba a seguir pintando, me hacía sentir talentoso. Podía hablar horas con ella y no me aburría.

Me miro las manos. Tiritan. La sinceridad me provoca temor.

—¿Te ha reconocido?

La pregunta duele.

—Fingió ser una desconocida. No me miró más de dos segundos y se echó a correr.

—Me permito ser el abogado del diablo —habla—. Hoy fui a la casa de Renée a cumplir con mi trabajo, ya sabes, me avisan la casa y voy por mi trabajo a domicilio. —Busca las palabras internamente—. Me sorprendí al ver entrar a una mujer muy pequeña y menuda a ese lugar, llevaba maletas. Luego noté que era Alice Brandon. Abrieron la puerta y vi a Bella.

Levanta las cejas y se lame los labios.

—Ella había estado llorando —susurra—, sus ojos estaban mojados, intranquilos y muy tristes. Aquí hay gato encerrado, Edward.

—¡Si tan solo pudiera saber qué es lo que le carcome por dentro! —gimo.

Me paseo como león enjaulado en el pequeño trozo de patio, mientras Jasper me mira con tristeza.

—¿Y Jessica? ¿Qué harás con Jessica?

La pregunta no tiene respuesta. Pero digo:

—No necesitas hacer nada, puedes quedarte con Bella si quieres —afirma ella con la voz rasposa.

* * *

¡Nos leemos en el próximo domingo! Un beso y un abrazo.


End file.
